


Maybe, Just Maybe (It was meant to be)

by irememberyou



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park and onghwang is here, Fluff, Give NielHwi some love, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Slow Build, nielhwi - Freeform, whipped daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 69,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irememberyou/pseuds/irememberyou
Summary: Maybe, just Maybe (It was meant to be)-a NielHwi fanfictionThis idea came out randomly and it kept on bugging me so here it comes.In which Daehwi is an influential person in the fashion and lifestyle industry and then he meets Kang Daniel.A socialite-ish fic no one asked for and I just wanted to deliver because the world needs some NielHwi too.





	1. CHAPTER ONE

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This AU is set where they are all grown up/adults so there are mentions of drinking, alcohol, (smoking) and other adult related contents. But rest assured that there are no mature/rated contents as I will never do something like that with any of the Wanna One members and the like.
> 
> PS: I write a lot so each chapter is long, I hope you wouldn't get bored and it will make you continue reading because as for the author, I love reading long chapters. (:
> 
> PPS: it's my first time writing a chaptered fic so please bear with me (:

CHAPTER ONE

 

“So guys if you liked the video don’t forget to click the thumbs up button down there!” he smiles with one of his most genuine smile that he knows his subscribers like.

“And if you haven’t subscribed to me yet, please do, so you can get an update if I post something new, so just click the subscribe button down there as well!” he points down again.

“And if you have any new ideas and challenges that you want me to do, please leave it on the comment section because I will be reading and consider doing them next time.” of course, the video can’t be his without him acting all cutesy and stuff.

“Or you can follow me on my social media accounts, at davidleeofficial on twitter and Instagram and check out my blog, triple w dot davidleeofficial dot com.”

“So this ends here, I’ll see you all on my next video. Bye!!” he threw a flying kiss to the camera and waved and waited for someone to signal cut before he loosened up his back.

“That was great Daehwi! I’ll edit it quick so you can post it pretty soon.”

“Thank you so much Linlin! I owe you.” Daehwi stood up from the floor and cleaned up his pants. Guanlin is a videographer friend who became a part of his production team for his blog, vlog and work related stuff.

“Daehwi, Somi’s calling!” Woojin, his best friend turned manager slash assistant said as he passed his personal phone to him. He mouthed ‘excuse me’ to the rest of his staff and answered the call.

“What’s up Ennik?”

“Babe, are you coming over Seongwu oppa’s party?” Somi either calls him bro or babe. With her calling him ‘babe’ she, for sure needs something.

“Yes I am, why?”

“I need a date.”

“Are you being serious here or are you playing with me?” he can imagine her roll her eyes on the other line as he hears her growl.

“I am.”

“Wait, is _he_ coming too?”

“Yeah, Seongwu oppa called just now to inform me.” Another growl from her.

“Do you actually understand what you’re asking me to do?!”

“Babe, the entire world knows what and who you are, I am not asking you to act like my boyfriend you know! I’m just asking you to stay with me the whole party so I he won’t be able to approach me and such. You know how much your presence terrifies him.” Somi explained and Daehwi can only roll his eyes.

“Do I even have a choice Miss Jeon?”

“No you don’t.” the change of her tone obviously means a victory over her best friend and Daehwi can just sigh.

“I’ll see you at the party, don’t drink too much while I’m not there yet.”

“Are you planning to come late? And excuse me, I’m not a drunkard!” her defensive voice is so loud that Daehwi had to distant his phone a little from his ear.

“I was just saying! And no, I’m not planning to come late, I just need to go home and change, I just filmed a vlog entry so I need to wash up.” Daehwi explained.

“Oh I see, see you later babe!”

“Yeah, see you…. and Ennik...”

“Yeah?”

“Behave.”

“I will.” She giggles before the call ended.

 

Daehwi turned around to see Woojin standing behind him.

“The car is ready, Guanlin and the team has left already. Let’s head home so you can change. I’m not coming over Seongwu hyung’s party since I need to meet up someone.”

“Jihoon hyung?” he teased as he follows him out of the shop where they did the shoot.

“Not really.”

“Jihoon hyung and his friends?”

“Lee Daehwi!”

“I was just asking why are you raising your voice?!” he defended with his face obviously teasing the older.

“Fine! I’m meeting Jihoon and his friends, Seongwu hyung invited them too but Jihoon wanted to go somewhere and try out a bistro in Seoul, it’s owned by his friend’s friend.”

“So he’s bringing you as his plus one? This is escalating quickly… for you to even ditch Seongwu hyung’s party.” Daehwi continues to tease.

He was the one who introduced Woojin and Jihoon as Jihoon is a new friend he met when he travelled to Japan few months ago. They met again on an event two weeks ago and he found out that Woojin has a tiny crush over the guy after he saw him stalking Jihoon’s social media accounts. Being the great match maker that he is, he tried to find a way for them to meet again.

Woojin wanted to reply but he ended up closing his mouth again as he knows he’s not going to win over Daehwi since he’s right.  Defending himself against David Lee’s teasing is useless anyways.

“Car is here.” he ended up saying upon seeing the car owned by Daehwi approach them.

“I’ll need to prep you up before you meet Jihoonie, I got you hyung!” Daehwi said before entering the car and Woojin can only shut his eyes close in frustration. _Lee Daehwi!!!_

Lee Daehwi or known as David Lee internationally is a fashion, travel and lifestyle blogger slash influencer and now a vlogger; a part time stylist and full time advertising professional at that.  With a total of more than 30 million followers from all his social media accounts, no one can argue with how influencing this young adult is. He has been doing this since he was in High School and eventually set his name in the industry the moment he stepped in the university. He graduated with a degree in advertising and media and eventually made use of it to support the reason of where he is now.

 

-

Seongwu smiles satisfyingly as he sees his close friends interacting and having fun together. He just returned from Paris after joining a photography show as a judge. He’s glad that most of them were able to make it despite the short notice.

“Oppaaaa!” he turned around to see a squealing Somi running towards him so he just opened his arms to welcome her in his embrace.

“My baby girl!” Seongwu said after they broke the hug.

“I am so happy that you’re back!” her smile is so wide that it melts his heart. She is just so sweet.

“Me too! I missed SK so much! Suck that we can’t leave Paris until the show ends but yeah, I’m back now!” Seongwu smiles at her.

“And you need to tell me about what happened to you and Sam-“

“Cut it!”

“What? I can’t believe I had to hear it from Daehwi after you became so wasted for days.” Seongwu sounded disappointed which made Somi pout.

“I was in love and was hurt and was brokenhearted. It’s a process so the wasted days was a stage.”

“On what stage are you now then?”

“Moved on.” She replied confidently.

“That’s good! He’s there!” upon hearing Seongwu’s words, Somi immediately turned around with round eyes as she scanned the people behind her but she only heard Seongwu laughing.

“Moved on my ass, baby girl. It’s alright, you’ll get to that stage.” Seongwu proceeded to touch her hair which just made Somi pout for more as she glared at him.

“Where is Daehwi when I need him?!” she muttered as Seongwu laughed again.

 

 

Daehwi arrived in the party a little past nine and he knows he’s damn late but he had to make sure Woojin would look his best as Jihoon’s plus one tonight. The bistro he was coming to is not a normal or usual one so he had to make sure that Woojin will stand out as Jihoon’s plus one. Before he can even look for Seongwu in the crowd, he had to make a lot of stopovers to his friends and acquaintances in the party. Knowing Seongwu for so long, he is one of his best-est friend in the industry so they actually share a lot of mutual friends together. Woojin is his best friend whom he met in the university, Somi’s his best friend since he was a kid and Seongwu’s a found best friend in the industry and he’s just so glad to have the three them in his life.

 

“Why are you so late???!” he finally found his way to Somi who is now holding a margarita in one hand. He got it from her took the shot.

“I had to support Woojin with his love life you know.” Daehwi replied after finishing the glass and made sure to stop a waiter and exchange his glass with a new one, still with the same margarita. He doesn’t plan to get drunk tonight so he’s fine with this.

“I never thought that the mighty Woojin will like the _pink fairy_ though.” Somi shook her head which made Daehwi chuckle. ‘Pink Fairy’ is a nickname given to Jihoon as he is normally seen around wearing pink most of the time. When his apartment was featured in a show, he revealed a huge collection of pink clothes thus the ‘Pink Fairy’ name was given to him by his followers.

“Anyways, has Samuel approached you while I was not around?” Daehwi asked as he pulled Somi to sit on one of the couches. Samuel is Somi’s ex-boyfriend. They broke-up in a bad way that devastated Somi so much making Daehwi hate the guy so much. Samuel is a photographer and is one of Seongwu’s good friends in the industry so it is expected for him to be there.

“Not yet, I was with Minhyun oppa the whole time not until he had to look for Seongwu oppa to take some pictures with him.” Minhyun is a male supermodel, his name is just as famous as his face can be seen around billboards and huge ass led ad around South Korea. He is someone who became a part of their clique especially when he became the man in Seongwu’s life; an expected photographer-model relationship with the help of match maker Lee Daehwi.

“That’s good, I might beat the hell out of him if he did approach you tonight.” Daehwi sounded so brave which he was. He’s a total softie and hates conflicts but he doesn’t want to see his friends in a bad state and flashes of how Somi was so broken after her breakup with Samuel is still fresh in his mind… so seeing the man around his best friend makes him see red.

 

“Daehwi you’re finally here!” a familiar voice was heard and he turned to see Seongwu approaching him with open arms. He immediately flung himself on the older’s embrace and made sure to say ‘I miss you hyung’ before breaking the hug as he failed to visit him in Paris throughout his stay there.

“You’re so late! And I miss you too! You never visited me when I expected you to be there at least once. Heard they even gave you an invitation!” Seongwu sounded sulky which just made Daehwi chuckle.

“Hyung, I messaged you the reason why I am late… and yeah, I received the invitation for the finals of the show but I had to decline since work is catching up on me, I need to focus.” Daehwi replied as Seongwu just made face.

“Anyways, I actually arrived with a good friend I met there and I want to introduce him to the both of you, he arrived late as well… Minhyun-ah!” Seongwu announced to them as he calls for his guy. Minhyun who was on the opposite side turned and saw Seongwu signaling him to come over. The room is lighted with dim party lights but Daehwi saw someone following behind him.

“Daehwi you finally arrived!” Minhyun approached him first.

“Hyung! I’m sorry I’m late though.” Daehwi reached to hug his side.

“And together with him is the friend I met in Paris.” Seongwu joined in the conversation as he pulled the man closer so Somi and Daehwi can see him clearly.

“Guys, this is Kang Euigeon, I guess you have seen him in magazines and ads as well.” Seongwu introduced a tall guy with avery well-built body and despite the dark lighting in the room, no one can deny how good looking he is.

“It’s Kang Daniel now remember?” his voice is deep as he reminded Seongwu who just chuckled.

“I just wanted to introduce you in a local way, anyways yeah, it’s Daniel Kang over here.” Seongwu introduced him again as Daniel reached for a handshake with Somi first.

“Oh my God! I never thought I’ll get to meet you in person!” Somi sounded and looked so shock, her expression is so priceless. Seongwu can swear that he’d take a photo of her if he’s holding his camera right now, so amusing.

“You know me?”

“Who wouldn’t?! it’s Daniel Kang! I’m Somi, and I’m a fan!” Somi excitedly shakes their hand as Seongwu and Minhyun let out laughter together.

“Thanks? And its nice meeting such a beautiful lady, I saw you in Maybeline New York.” Daniel replied and that just made Somi’s jaw drop.

Daniel turned his attention to Daehwi who was just looking at him with an unreadable expression.

“And you must be David Lee.” Daehwi’s expression changed the moment Daniel talked to him and reached out his hand for a handshake.

“How did you know me?” Daehwi blurted out as he shook hands with him and he can feel his own palm sweat. _Ewe._

“A Korean model who doesn’t know David Lee? Does someone like that exist?” Daniel confidently asked which made Daehwi gulp and it’s weird.

“Call me Daehwi.”

“Daehwi.” Daniel repeated with a toothy grin.

Of course Daehwi knows him, he has never met him on any of the events he has attended… he thinks? But it’s impossible not to spot a tall man with an outstanding body built despite a huge crowd right? Daniel Kang is a famous ramp model turned full time model, endorser and has even made cameo roles on some movies… of course he knows him. He’s famous in US fashion lime light.

“I met him in Paris and we learned that we’re going back to Korea on the same date with the same flight, I invited him to come over and he did, I hope you’re enjoying the party.” Seongwu interrupted the conversation as he looks at Daehwi weirdly before turning his attention to Daniel.

“I do! Minhyun’s been introducing me around while you were talking on the phone earlier. I’m doing so fine and the drinks are amazing.” Daniel replied which made Seongwu smile. He hasn’t been in the country for so long as well as he has been based in US and eventually went to Paris for that show as a mentor for the models as well.

“That’s good, I’m glad you’re enjoying.”

“Seongwu, Minhyun, can you come over here for a while!” another friend called the pair up which made them excuse themselves from the three leaving Somi, Daehwi and Daniel and a single couch in front of a round table filled with pica-pica and drinks.

Somi was about to speak when her phone vibrated signaling a phone call.

“Oh no it’s dad! Gotta pick this up outside.” Somi excused herself and ran without even waiting for them to reply, a phone call from her dad can make her ran fast despite wearing six inches heels.

 

An awkward air passed between the two of them as no one dared to speak and Daehwi don’t know why. He is usually the one who tries to make his company comfortable around him but this time, it’s just _weird._

“Should we sit?” Daniel asked and Daehwi just nod and sat, Daniel followed and sat few inches beside him.

“Drinks?” Daniel offered as he reached for a beer on the table. Daehwi doesn’t really drink beer but Daniel’s handing it to him and it’s the first time they met so it’s bad to decline the offer so he just received it. Daniel opened it up first before giving it to him.

“Are you fine with me here while we wait for Somi or do you want me to go around and-“

“No!” that came out all of a sudden which also surprised him. _What is wrong with you Lee Daehwi?!_

“I mean, it’s alright… that you’re here. Besides, Seongwu hyung wouldn’t want to see you going around if you’re not comfortable, at least… I can… try to make you comfortable and talk to you while they’re not around?” Daehwi’s unsure of what he is blurting out but he hopes that he makes sense… and he thinks that he did as he sees a grin on Daniel’s face. The smile doesn’t leave his face actually, it just turned wide and became a grin and now he don’t wonder why he has seen his close up pictures on some covers, _too perfect._

“How old are you?” that made Daehwi’s brow raised. Who asks for age on their first meeting?!

“So I’m older than you.” Daniel confidently replied which made Daehwi’s brows meet.

“You can call me hyung if you want, but if you prefer first names, it’s alright as well, Daehwi.” Daniel continues to talk as he took a sip of his beer straight from the can. Daehwi unconsciously took a sip as well and he swears, beer is really not for him.

“You could have told me if you don’t like drinking beer, I could have given you a different one.” Daniel suddenly said which made Daehwi realize that he wasn’t able to control his expression after feeling the beer’s taste in his mouth.

“No, it’s alright.” He managed to say and he thinks that he just smelled beer coming out of his mouth making him make a mental note to brush his teeth several times before he sleeps tonight.

“Where did Kang Euigeon come from?” he managed to change the topic as he remembered how Seongwu introduced Daniel earlier.

“Ah that, it’s my past name.” Daniel replied.

“Past name?”

“Real name, but I had papers arranged to change it to my alias which is Daniel when I moved to Canada. People there can’t pronounce Euigeon properly and when I moved to US, another Korean model suggested that I should just arrange the papers to change my name. I discussed it with my family and they were fine with it so I changed it permanently to Daniel.” He explained and Daehwi swear, the smile just don’t leave his lips.

“I see, Daniel is nice… and much easier to say.” He’s not making any sense tonight and he doesn’t know why, he’s not even drunk to begin with.

“Are you uncomfortable around me?” _Am I that obvious?! Sh*t! Daehwi man up!_

“No I’m not, do I look like one?”

“Yeah.” _Wrong question._

“I’m sorry, maybe, I’m just… tired?” and he didn’t expect to make it sound like it’s a question.

“Then you should go home now, it’s quite late too.” Daniel sounded worried which made Daehwi feel _weird_ again.

“No it’s alright, I wanna stay for some time and… talk to you.” Daehwi feels totally _weird_ and he needs someone between Woojin, Somi or Seongwu to decipher the reason why.

“I also want to talk to you more Daehwi-yah, but… will you call me hyung?” Daniel’s question made his brow rise again. _Why does he keep on bringing this up?_

“Why? Aren’t you addressed by most of the people you know as Daniel?”

“Maybe… I just want to get close? Is that weird? If I am creeping you out then I’m sorry and just forget about it.” he fast talked the last part but Daehwi caught it clearly. _Get close?_ And then he realized it. He once said on an interview, he can’t remember if it was for a magazine or a TV show but he remembers how he said that he’s not really comfortable using those terms to people as he didn’t grew up using them. He can remember how he explained that he’s just using those titles to people who are so close to him.

“No it’s alright, _hyung.”_ A huge grin formed on Daniel’s face once more.

“Thanks.” The older blurted out as he took a gulp from his beer in can while Daehwi just stared at him.

 

 

“Daehwi you have to come over here!!!” he’s in some random conversation with a guy he just met when his attention was called. That made the two of them stand up.

“What’s going on?!”

“To the pool area! Quick let’s go!” another friend shouted and that somehow alerted him. He immediately followed with Daniel tailing behind him.

 

 

“WHAT THE HELL KIM SAMUEL???!” his eyes widen upon hearing Seongwu’s voice shouting, it made him run only to see Somi’s eyes with tears and is in Minhyun’s embrace while Seongwu has Samuel’s shoulders in his hands while shaking him.

“What happened?!” he immediately asked upon understanding the situation.

“Somi are you alright?” he turned to his best friend who just nod while wiping tears from her eyes and that raise the blood in Daehwi’s body.

“What did you do punk??!” he touched and pushed Samuel’s chest despite Seongwu holding him making him let go of the younger. He was obviously drunk.

“Are you here to make a scene?! What the f*ck?!” Daehwi continues to curses as he pushed him again making him fall off the ground, his eyes still glued on the ground.

“What did he do?” he turned to look at Somi who just looked down again, Minhyun caressing his back. Daehwi gulped as he can see Daniel’s worried expression on his peripheral vision but he suddenly can’t think straight.

“Someone call the security and have this guy drag out of the area.” Seongwu commanded and a lot of staff immediately called for a security and it didn’t take a minute before they arrived.

“I need this man to be detained for the night. He’s drunk and causing disturbance in the party and caused stress to my guests.” Seongwu instructed as the security immediately grabbed the drunken Samuel who seemed to finally get a grasp of the situation.

“Wait!” Daehwi suddenly spoke making the security halt from walking.

“Kim Samuel.” Samuel’s eyes remained on the ground.

“Never think of coming over any parties and events connected to us. You caused enough problems, I don’t want to see your face around us anymore.” Daehwi’s words where so powerful that it made some people gasp. It was full of conviction and his eyes were fiery.

“You pushed your limit Samuel, you’re not welcome here anymore. Mark that.” Seongwu added that made Samuel lift his head a little to meeting Seongwu’s eyes but he met Daehwi’s instead.

“Never come near Somi or you’ll rot in jail.” He lastly warned before signaling the security to bring him out. He didn’t even utter a single word. Whispers can be heard from the guests around, they know how powerful Seongwu and Daehwi’s words are, at this rate, no one knows what will happen to Samuel’s career as a photographer. Daniel’s stunned while watching the scene.

Daehwi and Seongwu exchanged looks first before heading to Somi who was still in Minhyun’s embrace. Daehwi took off his overalls and placed it on Somi’s shoulder.

“Come, we’ll head home, you don’t have to tell me anything.” Daehwi whispered as he held her shoulders to make her face him before resting her face on his chest.

“Hyung, thank you.” he mouthed at Minhyun who just nodded.

“No one saw anything tonight. If this incident has been posted, make sure to delete it now or I’m going to trace anyone who posted it. I need you to respect the privacy of the people involved.” Seongwu announced as he’s aware that a lot of his guests actually got a good scoop tonight and he doesn’t want to make the matters worst. He never thought the night is going to end this way.

“Everyone, the party is over! Grab your coats and go home, let’s just have a part two when everything cools down. Thank you for coming and have a good night!” Minhyun suddenly announced and that received mixed emotions from the guests.

“Thank you.” Seongwu whispered as he just softly smiled at him.

“I’m bringing Somi home, our stuffs are still on the table, I’ll get it from you tomorrow hyung. Sorry for tonight.” Daehwi said as the guests are starting to return inside leaving the five of them in the pool side.

“It’s alright, keep her safe and we’ll take it from here.” Seongwu replied as he brushed Somi’s hair softly before looking at Daehwi again. He knows the girl and he knows that she’s feeling so embarrassed and shy because of what happened just now. This may result to her not showing herself for days or weeks until she recovers but he hopes that it doesn’t happen, Somi deserves to be happy.

“I parked my car outside that door, you can pass by that area and use it, I’ll use yours for tonight.” Seongwu said as he passed his car key to him.

“Thanks, you can find my key inside my bag. I parked at B2 lot.” Daehwi replied.

They were supposed to go when Daniel spoke.

“I can escort you two outside while Seongwu and Minhyun sends the other guests home.” He offered and that caused a change on Daehwi’s expression.

“That’s a good offer _hyung_ but it’s alright, we don’t want to bother you anymore. It was nice meeting you though.” Daehwi declined. Daniel was supposed to say something again when Daehwi turned around with Somi in his embrace and headed to the door that Seongwu pointed earlier.

_It was nice meeting you too, Lee Daehwi. I hope this is not the last._ He just watched Daehwi’s retreating figure with Somi in his embrace before he turned to follow Seongwu and Minhyun inside.


	2. CHAPTER TWO

Maybe, just Maybe

 

CHAPTER TWO

 

“…so, see you guys later!”  and he reached to turn off his camera.

“Until where are you going to document this trip?” Seongwu asked as they can both hear Woojin sigh, Daehwi just giggles.

“His youtube channel is bustling right now and here he is, making a new video, trying to divert people’s attention.” Woojin said as he rolls his eyes. Daehwi just proceeded to eating.

“Is this still because of that?” Seongwu clarified. They’re in Jeju for a short trip (plus work) and Daehwi decided to vlog the trip despite having a lot of Jeju related vlog entries already.

“Yep, it’s crazy!!!” Woojin raised both of his hands to the air and made a derp expression which made Seongwu laugh.

“Daniel’s busy these days, and yet he still had time to like and comment on one of your Youtube vlog entry.” Seongwu replied as he looked at Daehwi who paused in eating.

“His comment just turned my peaceful social media into a gossip mess, I can’t believe that I have to deal with this while he continues to be busy.” He finally said it and that made both Woojin and Seongwu’s jaw to drop.

It’s two weeks after Seongwu’s party, two weeks after how the party ended in a bad page but Somi’s fine now and no one really did uploaded the mess that happened. It was created into gossips and rumors online but no one confirmed and no really dared to talk about it so it remained that way. Samuel was detained for 24 hours since he was so drunk, no one really talks about his career as a photographer after that night. He’s close to losing the job he worked hard for.

And for Daehwi’s new found friend, Kang Daniel, he seemed to be on his way to become Daehwi’s frenemy. He was fine with the model following him on all his social media accounts, he also managed to follow back since he didn’t want him to feel that he doesn’t want to be mutual with him… and of course, he also wants to see his updates (and maybe… like them as well) but Daniel did something that caused stir over the people who follows over Daehwi. (can call them his fans to be honest)

It started with Daniel (accidentally) liking Daehwi’s 42 weeks ago Instagram post that became a hot topic online. It was quite obvious that he was ‘stalking’ his account. Next up, he replied on Daehwi’s tweet a few days ago when he tweeted ‘Busy day today, I need some coffee.’ And Daniel replied a simple gif of coffee. Netizens found it cute and rumors just continued to spread about them as some people who were invited in Seongwu’s party said that they saw Daehwi and Daniel talking. What even caused additional stir was when a Starbucks delivery man arrived in the photoshoot where Daehwi was working and brought more than enough cups of coffee and some bread for all the people there. Some people could just accept it as a treat from the fan of the artist who was going to have the shoot… but Woojin dared to ask if who it was from and the delivery man just replied “It’s from Mr. Kang, it’s to treat Mr. Lee Daehwi and the entire staff with coffee.”

The biggest bomb that Daniel dropped in two weeks’ time is when he left a comment on Daehwi’s newly uploaded video, just a few minutes after it was uploaded. It was a Q and A vlog that he shot before going to Seongwu’s party last time. Daniel dead ass commented “Glad to know you like cats as well.” That received more than 100,000 likes and 50 thousand replies. It added to the traffic of Daehwi’s account but it also added stress to him. An article on a fashion gossip site even came out saying ‘Super model Kang Daniel, whipped over Lee Daehwi; a social media investigation’ and it consisted of screenshots of some of Daniel’s social media activities that involves liking Daehwi’s tweets, Instagram posts and even liking random comments in it. It caused Daehwi’s stress.

“I’ve been offering you his number so you can contact him and talk but you kept on declining it.” Seongwu gave a point.

“What should I say? That he should stop commenting and liking my posts? That he should just unfollow me?”

“Why are you actually acting so weird about this?” that caused Daehwi to gulp.

“A change in expression just now… noted.” Woojin raised a brow as he acted as if he’s noting something on his palm.

“Do you actually have a crush on him, Lee Daehwi?” Seongwu’s question was a question that he knew was coming and that caused him to break eye contact.

“So, he does… noted.” Woojin acted as if he’s writing something again.

“What the hell Woojin hyung?!”

“I’m still a hyung, yes.” Woojin raised a brow at him.

“So you do?” Seongwu’s question grabbed his attention.

“I….” he sighed.

“You?”

“I don’t know.”

“Wow, typical Lee Daehwi.” Woojin tapped his fingers on the table.

“How many times have we been in this kind of conversation? It always ends up with you validating that you actually have a tiny crush on someone.” Seongwu leaned on the table.

“I don’t know if it’s a crush or an infatuation okay? I find him cute, handsome at that. He has a good built and is very good in conversation, he’s-“

“Your ideal type, yes.” Woojin cut him off with a nod.

“But that doesn’t mean I’m confirming this as a crush, he gave off the vibe of me wanting to talk to him more… but he also just gave me factors to avoid him. I don’t know, really.” Daehwi finally said it. These past few days, he’s lying if he won’t admit that Daniel’s been occupying his thoughts 70% of the day…. Even at work. It’s distracting but he just can’t take his face off his head. He wanted to talk it out with his friends but he doesn’t have a courage to do it… especially with all the rumors and such.

“Wow, our baby is really growing up.”

“Seriously hyung?”

“What? I was just saying, you’re starting to think maturely, I know you’re a grown up man but that doesn’t mean it applies when it comes to factors like love.”

“LOVE?! Why are we suddenly talking about this?!” Daehwi’s voice raised and he swear, he just wants to vanish now. Woojin just smiled at him sheepishly while Seongwu remained to look at him.

“Just think about what I said Daehwi, my offer of giving his number is always open.” And Seongwu resumed eating. Daehwi is out of words as he turned to look at Woojin who just shrugged his shoulder as he resumed eating as well. Daehwi suddenly felt helpless as he rolled his eyes, suddenly, he doesn’t feel hungry anymore.

 

-

 

On Daehwi’s luck, he’s now in front of the rented house where a photoshoot will be held. Daehwi’s been partners with InStyle for two years now. He’s being called to style influential people that are going to grace InStyle’s cover. This time, it’s InStyle’s anniversary issue and he had to think twice before accepting the offer but Woojin, as his manager just went on in lecturing him about professionalism so he had no choice.

During the concept meeting, Daehwi got a surprise of his life when he found out that Daniel’s covering the anniversary issue. As an advertising professional, his concepts are always taken into consideration as he is always the best when it comes to stuffs like this; he always knows what to do in order to sell the magazine to the people. A lot of companies are hiring him but he decided to join a firm and now he’s just enjoying being a freelancer. The whole time in the meeting, he was trying to focus but was failing miserably, especially with Daniel’s picture constantly being flashed on the screen and Woojin giving him teasing looks. Let’s add on some of the staff’s way of looking at him, obviously knowledgeable of the rumors surrounding him and Daniel.

 

“Remember that we don’t have the whole day for this shoot, why don’t you move your ass and start walking? Are you excited to meet Daniel?” Daehwi’s thoughts were distracted by Woojin suddenly talking beside him.

“Hyung, don’t tease me when we get there please.” Daehwi sounded so pleading that it made Woojin laugh.

“Why are you laughing?!”

“Are you pleading?”

“Do I sound like I do?” and Woojin laughs louder.

“Hyung!”

“I can’t promise but I’ll try.” He replied between his laughter. Daehwi can only roll his eyes before stomping in the entrance of the house. Woojin tries to compose himself as he follows him inside.

 

Upon entering the venue, the staffs are already setting up the lights and the creative director welcomed them.

“Daehwi! Woojin!”

“Jungjung! It’s so nice to meet you here!” Daehwi greeted.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to attend the previous meetings, I had some errands to attend in China but I am back.” Jungjung replied as he gave the two of them a short hug.

“I need to excuse myself first, incoming call.” Woojin suddenly said as he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. The two of them nod as he went out of the house again.

“I can’t believe Justin had to be hospitalized two days before this shoot.” Daehwi suddenly mentions. The photographer who was supposed to do the photoshoot with them today got hospitalized because of food poisoning in the previous event he worked at. He’s fine now but the doctor didn’t give him a go signal for discharge and they can’t reschedule the shoot so they had to look for a substitute.

“It’s good that Euiwoong, his co-photographer is available to take this job. They have a pretty similar perspective and style in taking pictures so let’s hope for the best later.” Jungjung replied.

“Or you can just grab the camera from him later if you’re not satisfied.” Jungjung added which made Daehwi laugh. During photoshoots, there are really some times where he can’t stop himself from commenting and eventually taking over the camera for a short time just to take the perfect shot.

“I’m not doing it now, I know Euiwoong too, he’s good so I trust him.” Daehwi replied.

“Let’s go meet him then you can check out the set of clothes we brought following all your instructions. We had all your picks packed and be brought here carefully.” Jungjung suggested as he guided Daehwi’s way to Euiwoong.

 

 

Daehwi’s busy arranging the accessories on the table so it will be easy to get them later when he didn’t notice someone entering the room. The makeup and hairstylist who were seated on the couch stood up to greet the person and that caught Daehwi’s attention. He turned to face the door and his jaw dropped upon seeing who it was.

“Daniel hyung.” He muttered, eyes still glued on the tall man.

“Hi Daehwi.” And there is his toothy grin that he hasn’t seen for three weeks. It’s not just he’s used to seeing it but… well, this very same grin has kept on flashing in his mind most of the time.

“It’s been some time.” Daniel’s smile doesn’t leave his face so Daehwi just continues so smile though deep inside, he hopes that the makeup artist and hair stylist forget about what they’re seeing.

“Excuse us for a while.” Daehwi’s face immediately turned to look at the retreating figure of the makeup artist and the hair stylist, a visible look of horror is plastered on his face.

“Daehwi… is there something wrong?” Daniel asked as he took a step closer and Daehwi just froze on the spot.

“No, of course not.” _Yeah right Lee Daehwi._

“How have you been? I haven’t seen you after Seongwu hyung’s party.” Daniel sounded very casual as he walked past by Daehwi and headed to the clothing rack.

Daehwi shut his eyes close as he bit his lower lip, trying to focus on the conversation. He expected to see Daniel of course, this was even the main reason why he couldn’t sleep last night.

“I’ve been busy… styling… blogging… vlogging… the usual.” Daehwi replied as he resumed to busy himself in the fixing the accessories.

“I see, I’ve seen your photos in Instagram, you went to Jeju with Seongwu hyung.”

“I did, it was for work, and sort of vacation as well.”

“Your feed is so pretty, your blog too.”

“Thanks.”

“And I watched all your vlogs as well.” and that made Daehwi drop a bracelet and face him.

“You did what??!”

“I watched all your vlogs…. In Youtube.” Daniel replied in nonchalant voice which made Daehwi’s brows crease.

“What’s wrong with you?” the smile on Daniel’s face turned into confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Doing what? and I’m your hyung here.”

“Going all casual to me, I know you’re older than me but stop acting as if we’re already close! We met once and we haven’t even talked after that, what makes you think-“

“That’s why I am trying to be close to you, _Daehwi-yah_.” His voice was so deep, the way he said his name almost made Daehwi’s knees to weaken; he can’t believe this is happening to him.

_“He’s your ideal type, yes.”_ Woojin’s voice was ringing inside his head as he looks at Daniel, unable to say anything. To his luck, the photographer, Euiwoong entered the room with the makeup artist and hair stylist following behind. Euiwoong then gave them his instructions for the shoot. Daehwi on the other hand feels like the words Euiwoong were saying are just passing through his ears until someone nudged him.

“Earth to Lee Daehwi.” He flinched and faced his left to see Woojin already standing beside him.

“Hyung.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Are you sure?”

“Perfect.” He’s obviously lying as Woojin just raised a brow at him. They’re whispering with each other as Euiwoong is still talking, Daehwi just hopes he can keep his _focus_ throughout the shoot.

 

 

Daehwi tries to keep his professionalism throughout the shoot. He helps Daniel in dressing up as part of his job. Helps him wear his accessories, helps him wear his top and even help him button his polo… which is uncalled for.

“I can do it.” Daniel said as he feels his ears turn red while Daehwi’s busy buttoning his top.

“I’m almost done.” Daehwi’s back to his system since the start of the shoot, he always tries to stay professional in every job that he gets.

“I’m…”

“There, finish. Wear the suit.” Daehwi helped him wear the suit and buttoned it as well then he took a step back to look at Daniel’s overall look. They’re now on their last set. Each set just gives him more reason to admire the guy, his body is made by a god, his skin complexion, his… everything. Daehwi wanted to curse internally every time he can’t stop himself from looking at Daniel while doing the photoshoot, especially with Woojin seated at the side, busy doing his work…. And observing him at the same time. Let’s add on the other staffs who just can’t keep their eyes off them.

“Let me take your picture.” Daehwi diverted his attention as Kang Daniel in velvet suit is exceptionally _hot._ The makeup, the hairstyle, everything just screams hotness and charm. Daniel’s on a solo flight today as his manager, Jisung is sick and isn’t able to come to the shoot. Jungjung just promised him that they’ll take good care of Daniel throughout the whole shoot.

“This suit would best look on that background, let’s go.” Daehwi didn’t bother to look at Daniel again and just headed out with Daniel’s camera on his hand. Since he didn’t have his manager with him, he requested Daehwi to take his pictures before the start of each set since he keeps these for his portfolio and for memories as well. Daehwi, as a professional blogger and has a feed goal that a lot of people wants to have took the responsibility in taking his pictures.

“Stand right there.” Daehwi instructed after he stopped on a certain spot. The set is being fixed so they still have some time to do this photoshoot.

“Just do your own pose that best suits your outfit. I’ll just take several shots for you to have options.” Daehwi said as he tried to check on the camera setup and the framing he’ll do. This is what he usually does, take a lot of pictures then choose. He doesn’t really go with ‘one perfect shot’ since he believes that they’re blessed with digital media so they’ll have more options.

“Okay, I’ll start taking your pictures now.” Daehwi announced after he finished checking the settings and has positioned himself for the right frame.

He started taking pictures of Daniel and this man is just born to impress. Be it an official photoshoot or just a photoshoot for his files and feed, he just slays it. Daehwi is so impressed with how much he knows how to use his body and facial expressions, no wonder he’s really sought after and people overseas really likes making contracts with him.

“I think we’re done. I took a lot since I like how the background compliments your outfit, just choose some and delete the rest later.” Daehwi said as he stood straight. He even stooped down to get a good angle to showcase Daniel’s outstanding proportions. He handed Daniel his camera and he started to head back to the dressing room.

Daniel scanned through the pictures and instead of admiring himself, he admires how Daehwi took the picture of him. Yes, it may be because he’s a professional blogger and taking pictures is part of his job… but the pictures he took just have some depth and all these time, Daniel can’t find a picture he wants to delete, everything is just… perfect.

“Daehwi-yah!”

“Yes?”

And three snaps were heard.

“WHAT THE HELL KANG DANIEL?!” he raised his voice and immediately bowed to the people around who turned their attention to them.

“What?” and there goes his sneaky smile… something that you will never imagine he does when he’s on this expensive velvet suit.

“We’re not filming some drama here for you to do that! Delete that! I wasn’t ready!”

“Why? if I asked to take a picture of you, will you do it?”

“No!”

“Exact reason why I took the stolen shots.” He grinned again and Daehwi can feel his ears turning red.

“Kang Daniel-“

“Daniel, the set is ready, Daehwi, let’s go.” And they’re cut off again, this time by Jungjung who just went on to pull Daniel who turned to look at him with a cheeky smile.

“I can’t believe you’re using the photoshoot set for flirting.” Another nudge and the voice obviously came from Woojin.

“Hyung stop it!”

“You’re turning red! Oh God!” Woojin pointed at his cheeks which he immediately touched.

“Just remember this, whatever happens, we support you and your love life.” Woojin sounded very serious as he patted Daehwi’s shoulders which made his brows meet.

“Hyung-“

“Let’s go watch Mr. 60cm shoulders.” Woojin didn’t bother to look at him and just walked directly to the crew leaving Daehwi in frustration. Mr. 60cm shoulders was a nickname given by some fashion experts to Daniel after he guested on a show and his shoulders were mentioned. They measured it and it surprised everyone how his shoulder length reached sixty centimeters.

“Can this day end already.” He muttered under his breath.

 

The shoot ended in a very good note. Euiwoong knows what he is doing and he did a really-really good job. Jungjung even said that they have to release another issue just for the B-cuts as they can’t just throw away ‘art.’

“I really want to bring everyone out but our EIC just called for an emergency meeting and emergency meeting means-“

“A matter of life and death meeting. It’s okay Jungjung, just go and we can find our way out.” Woojin replied as Jungjung gave him a side hug.

“Daniel, I promise, I’ll make it up to you. Daehwi, thank you so much for being with us the whole day, I owe you.” Jungjung continues to talk to the rest of the crew, to Euiwoong and to the staff in charged to secure the set that they used.

 

After a final debriefing, Daehwi went back to the room they used as a dressing room and he silently cursed… as he could have thought twice.

“You could have locked the door you know-”

“Oh Daehwi.”

“-hyung.”

“I’m sorry, I thought no one would come in.” Daniel replied as he was about to bury the white shirt in his bag when Daehwi grabbed it. He entered when Daniel was wearing his sweater…without anything underneath. He has seen some of his ‘skin’ while he was changing earlier but this time, he was just able to witness his whole / _sexy_ / back.

“I know that the shirt is yours now but you can at least fold it or something.” Daehwi hates seeing clothes crumpled. If there’s anything he noticed from Daniel throughout the whole day they’re together, it’s the fact that he’s not really ‘tidy’ with his things. Daehwi is not a cleaning maniac but he hates it when things are untidy… especially when he’s working.

Daniel just looked at him as he folded the shirt and handed it back to him.

“Thanks.”

“Wear this.” Daehwi passed a circular framed glasses to him.

“I figured it’ll look well with your look today. I found it on the stuffs you brought out earlier.” Daehwi continued. He was the one who fixed Daniel’s after shoot clothes as Jungjung talked to him earlier and said that it’s a request by Daniel’s manager. Daniel just immediately wore the glasses and faced the mirror.

“Thanks! What do you think?” Daniel turned to face Daehwi with a puppy look…. And the weird feeling comes in again.

“It looks nice….hyung.” Daehwi simply replied.

 

 

 

On their way out, Daniel was just trailing behind Daehwi and Woojin. Woojin is busy talking about something regarding an event and Daehwi just kept on nodding.

“Daehwi!” he finally got the courage to call his name. It was quite obvious that Daehwi’s not that interested with what Woojin was saying.

The two guys stopped and turned to face him.

“Yes…hyung?”

“I was thinking…”

“Uhm?”

“Are you free now? or tonight? Or maybe, tomorrow?” that just came out in one breathe and Daehwi’s obviously surprised.

“I know this is a sudden but I was just thinking if we could like… hang out… or have some dinner... unplanned.” Daniel is stammering and Daehwi feels weird again.

Daehwi turned to look at Woojin, trying to ask for help. Woojin raised his brow with a blank expression as he can also feel Daniel looking at him.

“What? Your schedule?” Daehwi nod.

“Daniel hyung…” Woojin started. When they were introduced earlier, Daniel said that he can call him hyung and so he did.

“Daehwi’s free the whole time after the shoot. I believe that he just needs to reply on emails but nothing really important.” And Daehwi just hopes that sometimes, Woojin wouldn’t be too honest… or he’s just trying to drop him?

“Actually, I reserved a coffee shop table for Daehwi right after the shoot so he can stay there to reply on emails and have some wee time. If you’re asking him out for a date-“

“Woojin hyung!”

“Oh-“

And both of them look dumbfounded.

“I was just saying! Anyways, as what I have said, if hyung wants to hang-out with Daehwi, you can certainly do. You can accompany him for a while then maybe you two can grab dinner or whatever.” Woojin was talking so casually that Daehwi just wants to shut him up.

“That is what I was trying to discuss to him earlier as I need to attend an event tonight so I need to head out… I was worried that he wouldn’t have anyone with him… good thing you asked hyung.” He continues as he noted how red Daniel’s ears are.

“I’ll be fine doing anything… if Daehwi’s fine with it.” Daniel replied as he turned to look at Daehwi who just have a blank expression.

_Why do I feel like Park Woojin is selling me._

“Well…” his eyes darted from Daniel then to Woojin, and made sure to give his friend a glare.

“I’m…”

“Daehwi, time is running.” Woojin acted like he’s checking his watch, Daehwi can only bowl his fist.

“Fine. I’m…. good.” He rolled his eyes. He knows he’s on the losing end here. Woojin’s going to push him until he says yes, Daniel’s making him feel this _weird_ feeling throughout the day and he doesn’t want to hang out with him but of course, that’s a lie he’ll be saying if ever.

“I don’t think…. Hanging out with you is a bad idea.” And he sounded so unsure.

“Perfect!” Woojin’s sheepish smile is something that Daehwi wants to erase. _Oh God! Whatever happens, help me get through this day in a good way._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for those who are leaving kudos and reading this fic! I hope you enjoy it!  
> Comments are very much appreciated. Thank you!


	3. CHAPTER THREE

Maybe, just maybe

 

CHAPTER THREE

 

Daehwi half regrets his decision. The coffee shop is peaceful, yes. The coffee is good, yes… but having a good looking man sit in front of you while he reads a manga but occasionally glances at you which eventually ends in an eye contact doesn’t help him concentrate at all. He doesn’t even understand some emails that he has read just now.

Right after he agreed with Daniel’s offer, Woojin just went on with asking Daniel if he can bring Daehwi with him since he needs to hurry to prepare and make it to the event. When Daniel agreed, Woojin just dragged Daehwi to his car (since Daehwi rode with him today) and handed him his laptop and bag since he just brought a pouch in the set earlier. Daehwi can still remember the teasing look on Woojin’s face and said “Enjoy!” before leaving them.

The ride to the coffee shop was another struggle, he can also feel that Daniel was feeling awkward as he ended up just playing the radio… without them exchanging any words after Daehwi keyed in the coffee shop address to Daniel’s GPS.

They’re seated at the innermost corner of the coffee shop. Woojin often reserves this spot for Daehwi if he doesn’t want to work at home. There’s a glass wall that overlooks the Seoul scenery, the coffee is really good and the sweets are fantastic. Daehwi always makes sure to give a really good amount of tip each time he leaves.

Daehwi tries to concentrate on his laptop when he noticed a few movements from Daniel’s side. He can’t clearly see what he is doing since his laptop is blocking the way. He can’t remember how many times were he concentrating on his job and how many times was he distracted. He can see Daniel looking around through his peripheral vision.

“Are you bored? I’m sorry, I’m almost done, we can eat dinner after.” Daehwi apologized as he looked at him, and of course, it just landed another eye contact. He doesn’t know why, but there is something about the eye contact between them that he just can’t keep it, that he just have to break it quick or else the _weird_  feeling would overwhelm him.

“No it’s okay, take your time, it’s still early for dinner anyways… unless you’re hungry?” Daniel replied as he smiles, it looks so endearing that it can just melt Daehwi’s heart in an instant.

“No, I’m not hungry yet. Are you sure you’re fine waiting there?” Daehwi’s worried that he might get bored. He tends to stay quiet when he’s answering mails and right now, he’s being extra quiet as he doesn’t know what to say to his company.

“Yes I am, just focus there, don’t mind me here.” Daniel replied as he pointed as Daehwi’s laptop. Daehwi managed to give him a smile as he returned his attention to the screen.

Daniel can feel his heart flutter over the smile that Daehwi gave him. It was simple and sweet, he likes it. He looks down over his phone and opened the camera. He’s been trying to capture a single picture from Daehwi’s concentrating face but he’s afraid to get him notice it. He doesn’t even know why but he just wants to take picture of him, he looks cute with the pout on his face as he reads whatever is written on the email.

As if on cue, a phone call came coming from Jisung. He immediately excused himself and stood up.

The whole phone call was Jisung, reprimanding him between his coughs for not texting about his whereabouts. Good thing that he was able to get hold of Woojin’s number and he was the one who informed him that Daniel and Daehwi’s together.

“I can’t believe you’re making a move like this. You really grabbed the opportunity while I’m not around.” Jisung hissed on the other line.

“Hyung, I just saw an opportunity so I grabbed it. Pray this ends well.”

“Are you going to confess?! On your second meeting?!” Daniel had to distance his phone from his ear over the screaming sound of the cough patient on the other line. He waited for him to finish coughing before he replies.

“Stop shouting and preserve your voice if you want to get well quick. I am…not going to confess yet… I think.” Daniel’s unsure as well. _Are you going to confess, Kang Daniel?_ He asks himself as well.

“Whatever your decision is, just remember that this concerns both of you and Daehwi, don’t decide abruptly… just remember that this is just your second meeting.” Jisung, his manager who can pass as his mom sounds so worried which made him chuckle.

“Hyung don’t worry, I’ll think about this carefully, right now, I just want to enjoy and spend this time with Daehwi.”

“I can’t believe this! You are so whipped!”

“I am hyung, I am.”

“And you didn’t even deny it?!”

“Because I am hyung. Daehwi is worth it, trust me.”

 

After ending the call with Jisung, he made his way back to their table when he stopped on his track. From where he is standing, he saw a good frame to take Daehwi’s picture, a perfect spot where he wouldn’t notice. He immediately opened his phone and went to the camera. With a little movement, he was able to capture several photos before he resumed walking, afraid that Daehwi might notice.

“You’re back.” Daehwi looked up and smiled at him.

“I am, it was my manager, Jisung hyung. He was just checking on me, us.” Daniel replied as he returned to his seat.

“You returned on time, I’m done.” Daehwi smiled as he closed his laptop. _Stop smiling Lee Daehwi, I’m not strong for this._ Daniel just observes him as he fixes his laptop and cords. His eyes followed his every move and if Jisung is around, he can certainly justify how whipped the man is with Daehwi.

“Do you want to grab dinner or do you want to walk around? This place is really good to walk at night… since it’s starting to get darker.” Daehwi asked as he finished fixing his stuff, Daniel’s the same.

“Let’s walk around first, so we can digest the afternoon coffee that we had.” Daniel replied and so Daehwi agreed.

 

“Thank you for coming sir, please come again!” the staff said as Daehwi’s about to open his bag when Daniel’s arm reached by in front of him. Daehwi gulps at how close his face is, his jaw looks so well defined. _Gather yourself up Lee Daehwi!_

“I got this.” Daniel’s words brought him back to reality as he realize that Daniel’s hands were actually on his wrist, stopping him from opening his bag. That’s when he realized that the guy already gave tip and he doesn’t even need to check if how much, he can hear the several thank you coming for the staffs inside the counter; it only means that it was something big.

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

“And you still haven’t given him a response?!” Seongwu sounded so frustrated as he lied down at Daehwi’s couch. Minhyun lifted his head from the book he was reading to look at them with a smile on his face before he returned back to reading.

“You could have perfectly told him that you’re fine with him around you… why did you have to go on with the whole week, leaving him hanging?!” it’s Somi’s turn to speak and Daehwi just continues to seat quietly on the floor.

It’s Saturday night and they just randomly decided to hang out in his apartment. It’s always like this, someone gets roasted, the other two roasts and Minhyun just stays quiet and continues to read at the side but everyone just feels his presence around.

“Daehwi, we know that if ever, this is just going to be your second formal relationship but we know that you’re learning from… us.” Woojin adds on as he comes out of the kitchen with a tray of sliced cakes. They just finished eating dinner so the cake inside Daehwi’s fridge is just so inviting.

“Minhyun hyung, you can speak now you know.” Daehwi turned his attention to the man reading silently at the side. A soft chuckle came out of Minhyun’s mouth before he turned to look at them.

“In the end, it’s your decision that matters… but don’t leave Daniel hanging for so long. He didn’t formally ask you out or to be in a relationship, it was an open invite actually.” He started. Daehwi listens to his best friends but ever since Minhyun became Seongwu’s partner, Daehwi feels like he’s been listening to him more than anyone now.

“Daniel’s not permanently staying here in Korea yet, he got a lot of engagements and contracts in the US… if you wanna secure him, you should at least give assurance.” Minhyun continues and that gave Daehwi some enlightenment.

“You think so hyung?” and Minhyun nod. Woojin just can just shake his head, Somi indulged on her cake and Seongwu just groaned frustratingly.

“I can’t believe that is only what you took to have him listen to you! We were talking for so long and yet he didn’t give us a single response.” Seongwu sounded so frustrated which just made Minhyun chuckle.

 

 

 

 

 

_One and a half week ago when they had a dinner. It was simple, casual and very friendly. Simple in a sense that it was just the two of them… as Daehwi was surprised when he learned that Daniel was able to reserve a private ‘dating’ room for the two of them in this specific three star restaurant. Daehwi was able to eat here before but he was with several customers, then with his friends… it was the first time that he ate with one person and on a private room. Their conversation was casual, from how is Daniel’s life in South Korea right now, to how is Daehwi handling his work… they talked about some common friends that they never knew could have make them meet even before Seongwu’s party happened._

_What caught Daehwi off guard was when Daniel asked a question while they were eating their dessert._

_“Daehwi-yah.”_

_“Yeah, hyung?”_

_“I wanna ask you something.” Daehwi looked at him._

_“What is it?”_

_“Can we continue to hang out like this?” Daniel’s question made Daehwi’s brows to meet. He knows what he meant by ‘hang out.’ It certainly means for them to meet often and be together like this._

_“Why?” he saw the change of expression from Daniel._

_“If you don’t want to, it’s okay.”_

_“Let me think about it.” the older lifted his head and look at him, another eye contact._

_“Yeah, take your time.” His smile reappeared and that made Daehwi’s heart feel so soft._

                                                                                                                                                           

 

 

 

Daehwi just came from a meeting with his new clients. He’s on his way to meet Woojin for dinner and since he has his driver with him now, he just enjoys himself in scrolling through his social media accounts, randomly liking and replying to some comments that he finds interesting.

As he scrolls through his Instagram, one post made him stop scrolling.

 

 

**_Had a great time SK! I’ll be back, gotta go back to Big Apple! Hoping to meet people again when I return! Adios!_ **

****

It’s Daniel’s post from the airport and Daehwi suddenly can’t understand what he feels. It was posted four hours ago, he’s in the plane now, he weaved a very deep sigh and he’s aware that his driver gave him a glance through the rearview mirror.

“Is there anything wrong Daehwi-sshi?”

“Nothing, I’m okay.” He replied with a reassuring smile but it immediately faded after his driver returned his attention to the road.

_Am I feeling sad about this?_

He clicked on his profile @realdefdanik and saw all his recent Instagram posts… even those pictures he took during the photoshoot. He can remember how Daniel asked him before they separated ways after their dinner if he should ‘tag him in the photo or tag him in the caption’ and Daehwi said that he’s fine not getting credits over it. Daniel obviously wanted to persuade him to choose but his driver arrived so he didn’t have a choice.

 _“I had a great time, thank you for spending time with me Daniel.”_ Those were his last words to him before he rode his car. After that, they weren’t able to see each other or talk at all. He never gave him any response over his ‘hang out’ question and now he thinks that it doesn’t matter anymore.

He unconsciously clicked on his last update again and scrolled through the comments, he doesn’t even know why he is stalking him like this. He saw comments from Jungjung, from Seongwu, from Minhyun, even comments from Jihoon, Woojin also left a comment that when he returns, they should meet again… _should I leave a comment too?_

Daehwi pressed on the comment box and his keyboard popped out. He held his phone tight and is ready to type but he suddenly doesn’t know what to say. He just stared at it for a long time until his screen locked, he weaved a sigh again. _Better leave it that way._

-

 

“Kang Daniel, lift your ass from your bed and get ready! You don’t have all the time in the world!” Jisung is shouting and Daniel wishes he doesn’t know his passcode.

“Hyung, five-“

“I already gave you twenty minutes, five more minutes and I’m leaving!” he can hear Jisung stomping around his room, must be looking for his gadgets so he can charge it. Daniel doesn’t need a nanny, he needs a manager but sometimes, Jisung becomes an all in one. A nagging manager, a nagging nanny, a nagging mother and so on.

“Hyung, the fashion show last night ended around 3am, give me some more tim.” He groaned and he felt a throw pillow landing on his back.

“The fashion show didn’t end at 3am, it was the after party that ended at 3am! Get up now and we still have a meeting with Men’s Health team! We can’t leave them waiting.” Daniel’s ears has become so used to Jisung’s nagging that sometimes he just falls asleep because of it but he knows the older will throw fuss if he does.

“I’m up! I’m up!” he finally sat down on his bed, disheveled hair, closed eyes with a single yawn. Jisung wants to call the view as something cute as he really looks like a baby but he can’t just baby him now, especially that they can run late if he doesn’t do get up.

“I’ll wait outside and invade your kitchen, I haven’t eaten breakfast yet. Go and get ready, I’ll give you 20 minutes.” And with that, Jisung exited his room.

Daniel groans again before he finally opened his eyes. It’s a brand new day, third month since he came back from his South Korea schedules.

“Rise and shine Kang Daniel!” he groans.

 

-

 

Jisung’s busy talking about his schedule and how he is meeting Jihoon after the meeting with Men’s Health. Jihoon’s going to be partners with him in endorsing a famous brand of soft padded jackets. It’s a good catch so Jisung immediately had Daniel sign up into it.

“Are you even listening?”

“Keep talking hyung.” And Jisung continues.

But Daniel is just busy scrolling through his phone… on a certain someone’s Instagram account.

 

**_@davidleeofficial Meeting clients means having a short tour as well. Had so fun in Iowa State Fairgrounds! Thank you for the invite and I hope I can come back soon!_ **

****

A smile formed on Daniel’s face upon seeing Daehwi’s photo, he really looks like he enjoyed. What kind of irony for them to be in the same country but on a different state.

This has become a habit, he usually scrolls through Daehwi’s Instagram, twitter and blog. He also watches his new vlog updates at night, it became a ‘habit of a whipped man’ as what Jisung calls it.

 

 

 

 

 

_Two Months ago…_

_“I think I really like him hyung.” Daniel confessed this after five bottles of beer with Jisung._

_“Why didn’t you tell him before we left?”_

_“I think I made him uncomfortable so I felt bad.” Daniel chugs in and Jisung can only sigh._

_“I randomly asked him to hang out more but he said he’ll think about it but after that, we never met again.” Daniel sounds so sad that it makes Jisung feel so bad. He wants to help him out but he doesn’t know what to do. He knows Daehwi for a long time but he never met him, Daehwi’s is just that famous in this industry._

_“Why don’t you ask for Seongwu’s help? He’s his best friend and you’re his friend, he can certainly give you some advice over Daehwi.”_

_“I don’t want to bother him anymore… if I was someone who at least got his interest, he could have reached out… even a little…” Daniel sighs. “But I think I just freaked him out. I’m never good with people I like...” he sighs again._

_Jisung has seen Daniel in his best cases and in his worst cases so he knows how much Daniel feels bad right now. He once had a ‘heartbreaker’ impression but it was proven wrong as he only got two public and official relationships throughout his careers. He may have endless rumors but those were never proven to be true. As a model and endorser, he’s just open into meeting a lot of new people and some people just tend to assume that there is something going on with them… and this time that he finally found someone he likes, he’s just letting out his frustration with the beer._

_“What’s with Daehwi that you liked?” he never knew the reason, all he knows is that, he met him in Seongwu’s party and that is where it all started… or not?_

_A bitter smile formed on Daniel’s lips after he gulped in some amount of beer._

_“I know Lee Daehwi, I know David Lee before I met him in Seongwu hyung’s party.” Daniel started. Daehwi’s famous over his styling jobs, he is also a freelance advertising professional that surely makes a wonderful job. At a young age, he was able to work with famous people both in South Korea and overseas. He was even able to guest some of these prominent people on his vlog entries, he is THAT famous in this industry._

_“I’ve been meaning to meet him since most of the people I know were able to work with him... I saw him in pictures and I saw some of his works.” He drinks again._

_“But I never knew that meeting him in person is really different. He was so… cute, beautiful.” He sighs and Jisung can only smile while waiting for him to continue._

_“We had a short conversation and I just directly asked him if he can call me hyung.” He laughs and Jisung doesn’t even know why._

_“I read it on one article about him before, I just randomly clicked it since his face was on the article cover together with Minhyun hyung... it was an interview and he said that he’s not really a fan addressing people ‘hyung’ unless he’s comfortable with them… so I wanted him to be comfortable with me. Wrong move right there.” Daniel chuckles on his own as Jisung just made a face at him._

_“So what did he say?”_

_“He looked at me weirdly… but he still called me hyung… it sounded so…. cute.” He smiles._

_“I saw how he protected and valued Somi on the incident with Samuel, I was really impressed.” Jisung knows about what happened because he saw some rumors and confirmed it with Daniel._

_“Right there and then, I knew there was a certain connection… that I wanted to know him more. That’s when I finally followed his social media accounts and went through his blog and vlogs...”_

_“Which created such a great rumors in the industry. I can’t believe that happened!” Jisung shook his head as Daniel bitterly smiles again._

_“Through that, I felt like I got to know him more… like… I don’t know him much in person but his entries were so informative about it, like he trusted his followers so much that he’s comfortable talking about it with them. He’s so sweet.” If Daniel is in a sane situation, Jisung is sure enough that he’ll be teasing him nonstop but now is a different case, he sounds broken._

_“It’s been a month since I left South Korea and I never heard about him…” and he sighs._

 

-

 

 

 

“So I have wanted to have my own personalized leather jacket and I finally got the chance to have it now!”Daehwi got so used into vlogging that he is fine talking to himself (or the camera) now. He’s in an American Eagle exhibition for its influencers and Daehwi’s one of them. As an influencer, you need to endorse the product in your social media and talk good about it to people and it’s not really something hard for him since he enjoys doing this.

“David!” his attention was called by the voice and it’s none other than Park Jihoon.

“Jihoon hyung!” he immediately approached him and Jihoon waved at his camera.

“It is so nice to meet you here!” Daehwi said as Jihoon placed his arm around his shoulder in a very friendly way. Woojin and Jihoon are in a steady _relationship_ and they’re enjoying each other’s company. He knows that Woojin came here first to meet with Jihoon while he was working in Iowa because he wanted to ‘surprise’ the pink fairy.

“I know! I never knew I’ll see you here today! I left Woojin in his hotel room, I’m meeting up with him later.” Jihoon casually replied as if there’s no camera around. That made Daehwi laugh, especially when Jihoon’s face turned red upon realizing the camera’s existence.

“You heard it guys, Pink fairy is going on a date later.” Daehwi talked to the camera earning a slap on the shoulder from Jihoon as he buries his face on his palm.

“You two are so cute! I’m calling my manager later.” Daehwi laughs as he continues to tease Jihoon. This is so normal to him now, holding a selfie stick while he talks to his friends then just choose some parts to include on his vlog.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“New York’s been very busy these days, I’m surprised that I didn’t have to go to Pennsylvania for this American Eagle event.” Jihoon said as they settle on a coffee shop table. The event ended and they decided to hang out. Jihoon’s there as an invited guest since he used to be an influencer of American Eagle before he changed brands.

“I know, you know that season’s changing when everyone’s in fast pace.” Daehwi replied as he looks around.

“Why did you choose this coffee shop by the way? We even had to drive all the way here.” Daehwi suddenly asked. After leaving the exhibition, Jihoon invited him for coffee but instead of going to somewhere near, they even had to drive.

“I’m actually meeting someone here, just a random catching up and Woojin’s coming over here as well so I figured for you two to meet here as well.” Jihoon replied.

“I see, who are you meeting? Wouldn’t I be intruding or something?”

“No you’re not, you know them.”

“Them?”

And before Jihoon can reply, Daehwi saw someone enter the coffee shop and he can feel his heart beating so fast now.

“Kang Daniel and his manager, Yoon Jisung.” Jihoon replied, his forehead creased as he sees a change of expression from Daehwi, and it’s certainly not because of what he said. He tried to follow his gaze to see Daniel and Jisung enter the coffee shop.

“Over here!” Jihoon called upon seeing them.

 

Daniel stopped on his track upon seeing a person seated with Jihoon who was waving at them. His bones suddenly feel weak as he stares at him… only at him.

“Is Jihoon playing some cupid here?” his thoughts were brought back to reality when Jisung spoke.

“Let’s go, compose yourself up.” Jisung whispered as he walked past him.

“Jihoon!” Daniel tried to blink several times before to get his focus back. He can just hear Jisung calling Jihoon’s name as he follows behind him.

“It’s nice meeting you again hyung!” Jihoon stood up to greet them, Daehwi did the same.

“Me too, I was so pumped up when I learned that you’re doing it with Daniel!” Jisung replied as he hugs him. After breaking the hug he turned his attention to Daehwi who was just staring at them blankly. _Kang Daniel, I trust my instincts, he likes you too._

“And it’s really nice to meet you Lee Daehwi! We finally meet.” Jisung smiles as he opened his arms to welcome Daehwi as Daehwi responded to the hug.

“It’s nice to meet you, Yoon Jisung.” Daehwi feels like the words wouldn’t come out of his lips, he’s definitely frozen on the spot. He never thought he’ll be meeting Daniel around… and definitely not in this manner.

“I’m the oldest here so you can call me hyung if you want, I am Daniel’s manager.” Jisung smiles as he walks to the side to make way for Daniel to greet them as well.

“Daniel hyung! Are you actually working out?” Jihoon asked while chuckling as he slaps Daniel’s arm who just released a soft chuckle.

“Nice to see you again Jihoon-ah.” Daniel gave him a hug.

“It’s been a while, Daehwi-yah.” The change of tone between his greetings to Jihoon and Daehwi was so obvious that it made Jisung and Jihoon to exchange meaningful looks.

“Yeah… _hyung_.” Daehwi’s voice is almost a whisper as he can’t even lift his head to look at him. Jihoon can feel the change in the atmosphere so he immediately told everyone to sit down and be comfortable while he calls for the waiter.

The sitting arrangement went with Daehwi with Jisung on his right and Daniel is in front of him. The table is on the corner so there are five chairs and Jihoon reserved the center one for Woojin when he arrives.

The atmosphere is so awkward and Daehwi can’t even figure out why. He wants to start talking but he is being tongue tied… because of the person seated in front of him.

“Woojin said that he’s on his way, do you guys want to order something or let’s just wait for him and head out for dinner?” Jihoon asked after he placed his phone on the table.

“Let’s just wait for him, dinner’s inviting.” Jisung replied as he glanced at Daehwi and Daniel as they both just nod. He also made sure to give Daniel a teasing look before he turned to Jihoon and smiled.

Jihoon and Jisung started to talk about random things while Daehwi and Daniel remained to be silent, it’s just so obvious that’s something is going on so Jihoon and Jisung just let them be.

Few minutes later, they saw Woojin enter the coffee shop and that just made Jihoon smile so bright, Daehwi saw it and it warmed his heart. He knows that his best friend slash manager is in good hands.

“Woojinniiee!!” Jihoon cooed and that obviously made Woojin look down shyly after he gave him a side hug.

“This is Yoon Jisung, Daniel’s manager and of course, you met Daniel before.” Jihoon introduced them. Woojin immediately greeted Jisung and then he faced Daniel.

“It’s nice meeting you again hyung.” Woojin said as he offered a handshake.

“Nice meeting you again Woojin.” Daniel replied with a smile.

“Daehwi I miss you.” he then teased his best friend who just rolled his eyes. Woojin can sense the awkward feeling that Jihoon was talking about in his messages earlier so he decided to step up.

“So, where should we eat? I’m thinking of going over Peter or do you have other options?” Woojin asked and that made Jihoon chuckle. Woojin’s humor always just makes him laugh though it sometimes embarrasses him as well.

“Peter Luger?” Daehwi asked and Woojin nod. In the end, everyone just agreed.

 

 

The dinner went on so smooth. Woojin and Jisung are making the atmosphere light as they definitely clicked. Even Daniel and Daehwi exchanged some words throughout the whole meal. The place is known for its luxurious beef and pricey menu but what is that when five people who earns more than enough to buy three courses at once?

“I had so much fun, thank you so much for inviting us Jihoon.” Jisung said after they came out of the restaurant.

“It’s an honor, we’ll be meeting more soon when we sign the contract and start the endorsement.” Jihoon replied while he circled his arm on Woojin’s arm as they walk.

“Daehwi, I reserved you a room on the hotel I’m staying, why did you cancel and change?” Woojin turned his attention to Daehwi while Jihoon’s talking to Jisung. Daniel’s walking right behind Jisung as well.

“I figured you’ll want some private time with Jihoon, that’s either you come over his apartment or he visits you, I don’t want to intrude since you’ll be thinking about me on the next room.” Daehwi teased which made Woojin roll his eyes.

“I’m serious. Where are you staying? I just received the email that you cancelled and I didn’t get to contact you…”

“Since you’re busy, I know.” Daehwi teased again. Woojin’s glad that Jihoon’s busy talking to Jisung even though their arms are linked.

“And don’t worry hyung, I’m in a good place. I rented an apartment in 57th street, no biggie.” Daehwi assured him and Jisung suddenly spoke.

“Sorry to eavesdrop but Daehwi, are you staying somewhere near 432 Park Avenue?”

“Yeah, I’m staying somewhere near there.” Daehwi replied.

“Oh that’s good! Daniel’s condominium is in 432 Park Avenue.” Jisung sounded so ecstatic that it made Daniel lift his head from his phone.

“Really? Then we don’t really have a problem then, earlier I was worried on how to bring you home.”

“Stop treating me like a baby Woojin hyung!” Daehwi whined which made Woojin chuckle.

“You’re always a baby Daehwi-yah.” That made Daniel smile after he sees Daehwi pout. _Cute._

“Daniel, can you bring Daehwi home? My place is a walking distance from here and of course, Woojin and Jihoon would still want to have some time around, right?” Jisung looks at the couple as Jihoon just blushed.

“Will it be alright?” Woojin turned to face Daniel.

“I’m cool with it if Daehwi is fine with the set up.” Daniel replied. Four pair of eyes then turned to look at Daehwi.

Is he ready to spend some lone time with Daniel after three months of not seeing him? It’s not like they have something going on right? But Daehwi’s feeling all fluttery and weird inside… but he also doesn’t want to ruin the plans of Woojin and Jihoon. He’s aware that the two still has some stuffs to do together and if he declines now, Woojin would insist to bring him home even if he still wants to go around since Woojin doesn’t like it when he’s alone. And yes, this is coming from the person who left him alone in Iowa just to surprise his pair.

“As long as Daniel’s fine with me bothering him and for Woojin hyung’s peace of mind, sure.” Daehwi replied and that made Woojin smile. Daehwi notes the small squeeze on the arm that Jihoon made to Woojin while Jisung grins. His eyes darted to Daniel who is also smiling at him.

“That’s great! Daniel hyung, I’ll trust you with Daehwi.”

“I got him.”

“I told you to stop treating me like a baby!” he whines again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Comments are well appreciated. Thank you so much for reading this fic, for the kudos and everything <3


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

Maybe, just Maybe

CHAPTER FOUR

 

“I’ll just call my driver.” Daniel said as they walk. They went on separate ways and Daehwi hasn’t said a single word yet.

“I don’t want to go home yet though. The night is still young and I haven’t gotten a lot of videos for my vlog yet.” Daehwi replied and that made Daniel stop walking to look at him.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Daehwi asked. It takes a lot of courage to say these words but earlier, he was having an internal battle… he doesn’t want to put Woojin, Jihoon and maybe Jisung’s effort to waste… he knows that they really did want them to stay together and he knows that they gave an impression of how awkward they are together earlier… and he must say that he _missed_ seeing Daniel this close.

Daniel is still looking at him, even in a busy street, Daniel’s dumbfounded.

“I was thinking if your offer three months ago is still open.” Daehwi continues, his courage is building up and he can’t back down now. He felt like a crap three months ago, this must be heaven’s way to make his fix his mistake... for not giving him a response back then.

Daniel isn’t talking yet and he just gave him a confused look.

“You asked me if I want to continue to hang out… my response is three months late so it may not be valid anymore… so I was thinking of asking you a question.” Daehwi’s surprised of himself. He has imagined saying these lines if he meets him again but he never thought that he’ll be able to do it.

“Do you still want to hang out with me?” he rehearsed this in his head a lot of times but saying it feels weird.

The confused look on Daniel’s face slowly turned into a smile.

“Are you actually serious?”

“You think I’m playing around here?” Daehwi smiled. Seeing his smile after three months makes him feel all fluttery inside.

 “I’d love to!” he grins and his eyes just turned into crescent and that just made Daehwi’s night a whole lot better. Earlier, he was feeling very awkward as his thoughts are being bothered by how stuffs between him and Daniel ended but now, he just wants to forget about it.

“How about guesting on my vlog for this New York trip? Do I need to pay for a TF?” Daehwi asked with a grin, he’s feeling light seeing how things are turning out.

“I’m always available, I dream to watch myself in your vlog too!” Daniel replied which made Daehwi give him a weird look.

“What? I’m a subscriber, of course I watch your vlogs.” Daniel shrugged and followed it with a chuckle.

Daehwi just randomly took out his camera and selfie stick and he’s good to go.

“So, where do we go?”

“Wow, it’s weird to see this in person though.” Daniel commented as he watches Daehwi adjust the selfie stick and turn on the camera. Seeing himself on the screen gives him flashes of how he _imagined_ being with Daehwi as he vlogs while he was watching his vlog entries. It doesn’t hurt to imagine right?

“Say hi.” Daehwi said and Daniel immediately followed what he said.

“Hi everyone! I’m Daniel!” Daniel knows he sounded awkward as he can hear Daehwi laugh… but it’s alright, at least he made him laugh right?

“I made him agree to guess on my vlog!” Daehwi announced on the camera as Daniel looks at him.

“Should we go?” Daniel asked.

“Yes.” Then Daehwi turned to look at the camera. “We’re in Brooklyn right now and we’re going to just randomly walk around to see New York, I hope I get to give you some good contents tonight.” Then Daehwi speaks on the camera.

Daniel on the other hand finds it amusing but Daehwi looks so cute. He has been meeting vloggers and he was able to guest on some but it still feels _different_ now that he’s with Daehwi.

 

Night life in New York has always been fun even if you’re just on your feet and subway trains. Daniel has always been experiencing this while Daehwi has experienced this several times but it just feels _different_ now that they’re with each other’s company. Everything feels new even if it’s not.

They took photos of each other and Daniel was able to hold Daehwi’s vlogging camera several times. Through the time they’re together, he was able to adjust with the presence of the vlogging essential.

“Daehwi-yah.” Daniel called while Daehwi’s busy with his bag. They didn’t even notice that it’s past midnight not until Daehwi’s phone alarmed him for the stuffs he need to do the next day.

“Can we like...”

“Like what?” Daehwi chuckles. He’s still hyped with everything even though they just went on walking, taking pictures, eating random stuffs and just enjoying the night life.

“Take a picture before my driver arrives? We haven’t taken a picture together yet.” Daniel finally said it. Earlier, while he was taking Daehwi’s photos (which he really enjoyed) and when Daehwi was taking his photos, he was really meaning to ask him for a photo of them together but he as getting tongue tied.

Daehwi looked at him with a hint of amusement before he took out his selfie stick.

“Your phone or mine?”

“We can do both.” Daniel grinned. Daehwi chuckles as he secured his phone on the selfie stick.

“Let me hold it.” Daniel said as he took the selfie stick from him.

“Let’s take it here, it’s a good background.” Blogger Daehwi is best applied in this kind of situations which impresses Daniel. Earlier, he really knew where to take good photos, on which angle, on how to frame, on what kind of shots he wants, he really gave him proper instructions and he didn’t even complain.

“Here?” Daniel raised the selfie stick.

“Move it there… there…” Daehwi held his wrist while he’s busy framing them and Daniel just let him do what he wants. _Whipped._ He can hear Jisung’s voice in his head as he chuckles.

“Is this funny?” Daehwi asked.

“No, I just remembered something. This is fun.” He assured which made Daehwi smile.

“Okay, this is good.”

And with several clicks and change of poses, they finally got a picture together in the place where a lot of people want to go, New York Time Square.

 

 

 

 

 

Upon arriving in the place where Daehwi is staying, Daniel’s surprised with how close it is with his place.

“This place is so close to my place.” Daniel commented after they got out of his car since he insisted even though Daehwi kept on telling him that he doesn’t need to, he promised to just bring him until the lobby.

“How was tonight?” Daniel finally found the courage to ask. He wanted to ask inside the car but they were busy browsing pictures and telling each other on which photo is better and which one to post and such. They were so engrossed into it that they were surprised when Daniel’s driver announced that they have arrived.

“I really had so much fun _hyung…_ so much fun.” Daehwi grins and his eyes glistens as it forms into a crescent and that melted Daniel’s heart. To top that, he really liked how Daehwi called him hyung the whole night. ‘Hyung that’s great!’ ‘Hyung can you take a picture of me here?’ ‘Hyung the train is coming! Let’s go!’

“I’m glad.”

“I was able to walk for so long, take subway to Time Square, take endless pictures and videos, eat, more pictures, more videos… I didn’t feel like I was here for work.” Daehwi looks and sounds happy as he speaks. Everything just feels so great.

“Thank you so much for tonight, Daniel hyung.” He smiles and Daniel can swear that he can do it million times again with him if he gets to see him smile like this.

“I also had so much fun Daehwi, I really did.” Daniel replied.

“Will you be busy for the next few days?” Daniel suddenly asked. Earlier, he learned that Daehwi’s not sure if how long will he be staying in New York because of work related stuffs.

“Yeah… it’s a bit hectic but I can swing in some time.” Daehwi gave out the card as he knows that Daniel would like to ask for them to ‘hang out’ again and he wants to do it to.

“Let’s just schedule it when we’re both free then.” Daniel smiles at the thought of doing it again.

“You have my number and my other SNS accounts, message me on any forms, let’s talk about it.” Daehwi replied. In just one night, he already feels so comfortable with Daniel… as if the three months that they didn’t meet is just a part of memory now.

“I will.”

“And don’t worry, I reply, all the time. It’s part of my job.” Daehwi assured him and followed it with a chuckle.

“You should go in now, I know you need to meet someone by 8am.” Daniel said as he noticed the clock in the lobby and it’s really getting late. He saw the alarm on Daehwi’s phone earlier and he read that he has to meet a client by 8am, he still needs to have some time to rest.

“I will, thank you for tonight again.”

“See you next time, Daehwi-yah.”

“See you, hyung.” Daehwi walks off to the elevator as Daniel just waved at him. He waited for him to go in but he managed to turn around and waved again before he entered.

Daniel’s aware that his smile never left his face but he doesn’t care. Three months was worth it. He thought that what happened tonight will remain in his imagination but maybe, this is a chance that he really prayed for. _I still like you so much, Lee Daehwi._

 

 

-

 

 

“You really did have so much fun last night.” Woojin chuckles as Daehwi massages his temple. He came from his first meeting and now he’s with Woojin to meet a new client.

“I can’t believe I still have paparazzi following me around. I ain’t Kim K or something.” Daehwi takes a sip of his coffee as he scrolls through some articles online.

“If I were a paparazzi, I’ll really take so much photos as well, imagine seeing Daniel Kang and David Lee together? The dead rumors are revived.” Woojin replied in a matter of fact tone and that just frustrated Daehwi more.

“And let’s talk about Daniel’s Instagram update in the middle of the night.” Woojin added and that just made Daehwi sigh again.

Last night, before he slept, he scrolled on his Instagram and was surprised to see that Daniel tagged him something. At first, he thought it was a credit but he was surprised to see that it was the selfie they took in Time Square.

 

**_@realdefdanik I had so much tonight. Thank you._ **

 

Last night, he knew it was going to be a hot topic over some gossip sites especially after he saw the amount of likes it got as well as the comments… but he never thought that they even had paparazzi follow them around. He knows that they’re both quite a personality in the fashion industry, especially Daniel in this city but he never thought that they’ll really give attention to them like this.

“It’s amusing.” He blurted.

“It is, not until they start to follow you around 24/7 again.” Woojin’s right and Daehwi don’t like that. He always just wants to be like a working tourist when he’s here, he doesn’t want to have some paparazzi follow him just because they think it’s a good scope.

“Seongwu hyung and Somi’s been messaging me since this morning as well. I’m tired.” Daehwi groaned.

“That’s because you had so much fun last night.”

“Hyung please.”

“At least you had fun.” Woojin batted his brows.

 

 

-

 

“Very good for landing on the home page of every gossip sites I open. You even beat the other big names in the fashion industry, how’s that?” Jisung crosses his arms in front of Daniel who just continued to scratch his nape. Like the usual, he came to wake Daniel up (and nag him again.)

“I know I told you that I won’t be bothering you over your social media accounts but why did you actually post your selfie with Daehwi?”

“Hyung, I almost lost this chance three months ago, I wouldn’t let this opportunity slip. I posted it because it’s my account.” Daniel finally spoke and that just made Jisung sit on his bed.

“Daniel listen, I know that and I am happy for you. I just don’t want your name to be a daily content of these gossip sites just because paparazzi think that your love life is something that they can fish money from.” Jisung calmly said as he touched his knees.

“So you’ll be suggesting that Daehwi and I shouldn’t meet for now?” this has always been Jisung’s strategy. When Daniel gets close with some models or people in the industry that paparazzi deem to be someone whom he is in a relationship with, they’ll follow him around and snap every possible pictures of him and post it in their gossip site.

“Just a few days until this die down.”

“Don’t worry hyung, we really wouldn’t meet.” Daniel assured him which made his brows crease.

“Did he actually dump you??!”

“NO! HYUNG!”

“What??!”

“How could you say that?!” Daniel’s wide awake now.

“Well you said-“

“We wouldn’t meet because he’ll be working for the next few days. That’s his purpose in coming here, I don’t want to intrude.” Daniel explained and Jisung just dramatically sighed for relief.

“I almost thought I was gonna need to accompany you for a beer session.”

“Hyung please.”

“Fine, at least you’re not dumped and you actually look fresh, happy.” And that made Daniel smile.

“Now better use that inspiration and stand up of your bed. You have a total of 30 minutes to prepare and eat breakfast or else we’ll be late for your shoot today.” Jisung said as he stood up and exited the room without waiting for Daniel’s reply.

Daniel just shook his head as he grabs his phone. The amount of Instagram notifications is flooding and he’s not in the mood to scroll through it now. He goes to open his KKT and clicked on Daehwi’s name.

**_KDN: Good morning! I bet you saw the rumors and I’m sorry. I just hope you’re okay._ **

He’s about to get up of his bed when a KKT notification came in.

**_LDW: Good morning! I saw it and its fine, it is part of this industry and we really can’t do anything with it. Have fun on your schedule today!_ **

The stickers Daehwi sent just brightened up his day even more. He sent a sticker back and proceeded to taking a bath. He started his day right and he’s thankful of it. Screw those rumors; they were just ‘hanging out.’

 

 

-

 

In the past few days, Daehwi’s been very busy with nonstop meetings and working with his clients. Of course, he still swings in his replies with Daniel’s messages and constant good morning and goodnight messages. It always eases the stress he is feeling.

 

“Daehwi, I can’t accompany you with dinner tonight.” Woojin said with eyes on his phone. They’re inside the car right now and they just finished working with a client today.

“You’re meeting with Jihoon?” Daehwi asked which obviously made Woojin smile.

“I see, no problem. I might just order a room service tonight, besides, Somi asked for a video call.” Daehwi didn’t even need to hear his answer.

“Jihoon went to Pennsylvania three days ago, he just returned today so I need to-“

“You actually don’t need to explain to me your love life hyung.” Woojin giggles at the visible blush on Woojin’s face. He seldom blushes and most of the time, it’s because of the Pink Fairy.

“Tell Jihoon hyung I said hi! And tell him that I wanna meet him soon too.”

“I will, aren’t you going to meet with Daniel?”

“Daniel has a midnight photoshoot.” Daehwi replied.

“Wow, you even know his schedule. What’s the score?” this has been Woojin’s constant question to him, if what is the score between the two of them but he really doesn’t know what to say because… there’s none?

“Hyung, how many times do I have to tell you that-“

“Fine, I get it.” Woojin just cut him off as he rolls his eyes. It just made Daehwi laugh.

 

 

 

 

 

“You can actually just tell us the truth!” five minutes into the video call with Somi, Daehwi already feels so tired.

“Daehwi, we didn’t come to Somi’s messy room for us to see you just stare on us on the screen.” Seongwu spoke and it made Minhyun chuckle on the side. He didn’t expect for the pair to be there since Somi said it was just her.

“My room is not messy, Minhyun oppa is just a clean freak so he considers my ‘the chair’ a mess.” Somi defended herself as she raised her fingers to quote ‘the chair,’ talking about her chair with a pile of clothes.

“And those clothes are clean.” She added which just made Daehwi laugh. It’s been almost two months since he last saw them so he obviously misses his friends.

“Minhyun hyung must be stopping himself from folding those clothes.” Daehwi replied.

“But you’re obviously  changing the topic too.” Minhyun’s words made Daehwi’s eyes widen.

“Even you, hyung?!”

“I cannot help you with this when Seongwu talks about this most of the time.” Minhyun shrugged as they watch Daehwi’ face palm on the screen.

“So tell us, what’s going on?” Somi asks again.

“I don’t know okay?”

“You’re not dating yet?” Seongwu asked.

“Of course not yet!”

“Yet.” Somi even nods which just made Daehwi to shut his eyes as he puts his lips into a thin line.

“You haven’t met him after that night?” Minhyun asked this time.

“No, he’s busy, I’m busy… though we often exchange messages-“

“And sweet good morning and goodnight greetings.” Somi teased.

“That’s… part of it.” Daehwi sighs.

“Babe listen.” Somi clears her throat.

“Daniel oppa is actually a good catch. He just seemed so… perfect… for you.”

“I agree with Somi.” Seongwu raised his hand. Daehwi just remained silent on the screen.

“Daehwi-yah.” Minhyun called him.

“Hyung?”

“You don’t have to hurry yourself over this, if you want to take time then you can, just make sure that if you think that he’s the one, then don’t let him slip off your hands. Daniel is a good friend and I believe that he’ll take good care of you.” Minhyun’s words were soothing as always, he just knows what to say.

“All I know is that, I’m happy with this set up, no labels, no commitments.” Daehwi finally says something that they’ve been waiting to come from him.

“At least you’re happy, and we can see it.” Seongwu smiles at him. What will he do without his friends?

 

 

 

-

 

“Daehwi.” Woojin got his attention from his laptop.

“Yes?”

“Remember this? I haven’t confirmed your attendance yet but the organizers have sent an email again.” Woojin handed him an invitation.

“Are you coming?” Daehwi asked.

“I’m not, Jihoon declined the invitation.”

“Oh, you two are going on a date night?”

“Sort of.” Woojin grins.

“Wow, Pink Fairy declines Ralph Lauren invite for a date night, you had him wrapped around your fingers hyung.” Daehwi chuckles as he can see Woojin look down, embarrassed. He feels so happy that he is happy and he knows that Jihoon is the best person for him.

“More likely, I am wrapped around his fingers.” Woojin sounded very shy saying it which made Daehwi coo at him.

“Hyung you are so cute! That’s amazing! You two must really enjoy the night!”

“We’re actually going on a drive. He’s been asking me to do it ever since but our schedule’s been full packed, even his… and we only got the opportunity now.” Woojin explained.

“Awww, you two! I’m a fan!”

“Stop it!”

“Why? You shouldn’t be shy about it hyung!”

“Just tell me if you’re going or not and if you want to bring Daniel as your plus one! I heard he didn’t receive an invite because of some contract reasons… but he’s eligible for plus one.” Woojin tried to return the topic to him and what he said actually got Daehwi thinking.

It’s been almost two weeks since he last saw him, except for some random pics he’s sending on his location which made Daehwi be obliged to send him his photos as well. He declines video calls with him since he kept on saying he looks awfully stressed and he doesn’t want Daniel to see it. Despite being pushy about it, Daniel decided to let go of the topic since he doesn’t want Daehwi to be uncomfortable about it.

“I’ll… consider.”

“Tell me within tonight so I can reply to the email. I’m heading back to my hotel now.” Woojin replied as he stood up. They still live in separate places even though Daehwi suggested for him to move into the apartment he’s staying. Daehwi understands that Woojin likes the hotel he’s staying in because it’s closer to Jihoon’s place so he just respected his decision.

Daehwi is also taking into consideration buying a permanent place in New York. It has been suggested to him by a lot of his friends but he thinks it’s impractical as no one will use it when he returns to SK. The longest he stayed in NYC or USA as a whole is three months then he’ll return back to SK then return to US, then fly to another place and so on. It’s just now that he had to be based in NYC for a long time, it’s good that the apartment he rented has a very good accommodation for him.

 

 

Daehwi’s been staring at the Ralph Lauren invitation and it says that he can bring one person with him. He glances at his phone and thinks about sending a message to Daniel. He actually really want to see him again as flashes of Daniel in velvet suit just came in his head. The event’s outfit theme is ‘Friday casual’ so he knows that they don’t need to wear something formal… and flashes of Daniel’s casual get ups entered his mind again making him groan.

 

**_LDH: are you busy?_ **

 

Few minutes later, his phone vibrated.

 

**_KDN: I finished my shoot, why?_ **

**_LDH: can I call?_ **

****

But instead of receiving a reply, his phone notified for an incoming call from Daniel. A smile formed on his face as he swipes to answer it.

“Hello?”

“Daehwi-yah… is there something wrong?”

“Oh, did I worry you?”

“You… never initiated a call.” Daniel’s words caught Daehwi. That’s true, aside from declining video calls, he declined several call offers from Daniel unless he feels tired and really wants someone to talk to instead of chat.

“I… well…” Daehwi stammered.

“As long as you’re fine then its fine.” he can imagine Daniel smile at the other line.

“Where are you now, _hyung_?”

“I’m inside the car, on my way home.”

“Driving?”

“Nope, my driver’s back.” Daniel replied. A week ago, Daniel told him that his driver had to take a leave from work because of some family emergency so he had to drive himself to work or have Jisung do it for him.

“That’s good. Is Jisung hyung’s with you?”

“Nope, we parted ways after the shoot, he had some party to attend.”

“I see….”

“Did you want to call to check me out?” Daniel chuckles and that made Daehwi blush. His intention for wanting to call him is different but it somehow ended up like that.

“Not really.”

“I’m hurt.”

“Don’t be silly!”

“Okay, so, why did you want to call me?”

“Are you available next Friday night?” Daehwi said in one breath as he’s not really sure on how to invite him. There was a silence on the other line and that made him talk more.

“You see, Ralph Lauren sent me an invite for a party and I was thinking if you want to come… as my plus one or something? I understand if you’re busy or you want to decline because of some contract problems… know what, forget about it… consider the invitation cancelled I’m-“

“Daehwi! Lee Daehwi!” he can hear Daniel chuckle as he calls his name on the other line. He realized that he was just spitting words and that made him feel embarrassed of himself.

“Sorry.” He sighs and he can still hear Daniel laughing on the other line.

“ _Cute.”_ And he can feel his face turn red.

“I’m fine going on Ralph Lauren events. I’m not receiving invites because of some contract agreements but I can be a plus one… especially to you.” Daniel finally said something.

“I’ll ask Jisung hyung about my schedule next Friday and I’ll tell you.”

“I…. thanks.” Daehwi’s unsure of what to say.

“I would really love to go with you so I’ll try to work it out if my schedule doesn’t permit.” Daniel assured him.

“No _hyung_! if you’re busy that day it’s fine, I can go alone, you don’t have to-“

“But I want to. Don’t be silly, _Daehwi-yah_.” Why is this man always making him blush?

 

 

-

 

True to his words, Daniel was able to convince Jisung to adjust his schedule so he can be free by the time of the party. He happily informed Daehwi about it and it made the younger ecstatic and Daniel can even imagine him smiling when he said ‘see you on Friday!’

So here they are now, in every Ralph Lauren party, guests are welcome to shop with high discounts (and sometimes free) on any Ralph Lauren stores depending on your status in the fashion industry. Daehwi alone can shop ‘til he drop as he’s one of those lucky ones to receive such a special treatment with Ralph Lauren while Daniel can either use his status or be under Daehwi’s wings but of course, he doesn’t want that.

“Friday casual, what do you plan to wear?” Jisung asks as he drives his own car. Tonight, he’s bringing Daniel to the Ralph Lauren shop where Daehwi agreed to meet him. They’ll have to shop for what he’ll wear, change and head to the party. Daniel wanted to handle the transportation as Daehwi’s plus one but Daehwi said that he doesn’t need to bother about it as Woojin has settled everything before he left for his _date_ with the pink fairy.

“I don’t know, Daehwi said he’ll prepare for it.”

“You are not planning to go in a matching couple outfit right?” Jisung turned at him in a judging mode before Daniel pointed out that he should keep his eyes on the road.

“Well, what’s wrong with that?” Daniel asked in a matter off act tone and he can see Jisung’s eyes widen.

“Hyung, you seriously think Daehwi will let that happen? We’re talking about David Lee here.” Daniel’s words made sense as Jisung nod.

“Oh right, Daehwi wouldn’t want to be seen wearing the same clothes as you.”

“Excuse me?!”

“We’re here.” and before he can reply, his eyes just immediately scanned through the window and he saw Daehwi standing inside the shop while talking to someone.

“Daniel Kang, behave.” Jisung stopped him from removing his seatbelt as he waits for his response.

“Yes hyung, I will.”

“Be sure.”

“Promise.”

And with that, Daniel left the car and headed in the Ralph Lauren shop, excited to finally see Daehwi after not meeting him for weeks. Jisung watches Daniel cross the road before heading off to the hotel provided for Daehwi and his plus one to change. He met up with Woojin to get the pass so he can leave some of Daniel’s stuffs inside despite Daniel insisting that he can just bring it along with him.

Daniel smiles as he stops in front of the entrance door of the Ralph Lauren shop. Whatever happens tonight, he’s sure that he’ll definitely enjoy every bits of it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Comments? Feedbacks? Everything is appreciated and knowing that people reads this gives me motivation to continue writing. Thank you and have a good day!


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

Maybe, just maybe

CHAPTER FIVE

 

“Yes, so we basically just prepared the shop for the guests to shop for their outfit tonight. The entire shop is ready to give full service to the guests for tonight’s party.”

Daniel was surprised that Daehwi’s actually holding his selfie stick, he failed to see it earlier. He is obviously filming for his vlog and he’s now interviewing the manager of the shop. He tried to be subtle and wait for him to finish filming so he sat at the side and waited. Some staffs approached him but he said that he is fine and is waiting for Daehwi. He just observed him while he is having fun talking so casually to the manager while holding his selfie stick.

“Thank you and I’ll see you at tonight’s party.” Daehwi told the manager and that’s Daniel’s cue to stand up, coincidentally, Daehwi turned around and saw him. Daniel can feel his lips form into a smile as he approached him. He can clearly see Daehwi’s bubbly aura as he walks towards him with his eyes forming into crescent.

“Hi!!” Daehwi greeted him in a high pitch tone and followed it with a giggle. Somehow, Daniel had an urge to hug him but he obviously _can’t._ They haven’t reached that kind of setup yet.

“Hi! Long time no see!” Daniel greeted as he stopped in front of him.

“Guys, we have Daniel Kang with me here, say hi!” Daehwi turned to face his camera as he adjusted their position so Daniel can be seen in the screen as well. Daniel just casually waved at the camera as he internally chuckles. Of course, Daehwi will prioritize his vlogging.

“Should we start?” Daehwi asked after a short chit chat with the camera. Daniel’s not aware that he’ll be filming for his vlog but now, he thinks that he’ll be filming even until the event later and he’s not really complaining. He smiled and nod at him, Daehwi let out a soft chuckle before facing his camera and bid his goodbye. Flashes of watching this kind of part on his vlog came into Daniel’s mind and it made him chuckle. Before, he was just a subscriber who watched all of his uploads but now, he gets to guest while he’s filming so the probability of him being seen in his blog is huge.

“I’m sorry that you had to see that. Woojin hyung just told me that I had to create a vlog entry for the party, if I knew about it early, I wouldn’t have invited you.” Daehwi pouted as he fixed his selfie stick and camera. His statement made Daniel’s brows crease.

“Why?”

“It may make you uncomfortable or something.” Daehwi replied as he just got a chuckle from Daniel.

“Is it funny?”

“No, of course not.” Daniel tries his best not to laugh but the smile on his face is so cute that it made Daehwi raise a brow.

“Okay, I’m sorry for laughing, it’s just that… who told you it is making me uncomfortable? I understand that you’re doing a professional vlogging, it’s your job and I want to _hang-out_ with you and I am perfectly fine with you holding your selfie stick, filming stuffs and talking to your camera.” Daniel explained as he held Daehwi’s shoulder.

“And besides, I find it really cute.” He chuckles again.

Daehwi can only gulp as he made an eye contact with Daniel.

“Let’s get going, we don’t have the whole time to choose here. We still need to get ready.” Daehwi tried to divert his attention as he turned to face the opposite direction, obviously trying to hide the fact that he must be blushing now.

Daniel smiles as he buried his hands inside his pocket while follows behind him.

True to his words, Daehwi is hands on, going around the shop and is busy choosing for Daniel’s clothes. Daniel on the other hand just follows around and stands still each time Daehwi raises clothing in front of his body to check if it’s okay.

As he watches him do his stuff, he realized that Daehwi’s in a ‘normal’ mode today. No comma hair, no extravagant outfit and just an oversized Stranger Things sweater, black pants, LV sling bag and Adidas rubber shoes. He has a light makeup (and so he does) and his hair just looks so soft that he’s tempted to touch it. Daehwi’s been running his fingers on his hair several times when he thinks and Daniel just love it when he does that. 

“Go fit this, I’ll look for shoes. What’s your size?” Daehwi handed him a set of outfit which brought him back to reality.

“280… I mean, 10.” Daniel replied as he held on the clothes’ hanger tighter.

“Okay, go in, I’ll hand you the shoes before you come out.” Daehwi instructed and before Daniel can reply, one of the staff approached him and escorted him to the fitting room. _So this is what’s it’s like shopping clothes with Daehwi… interesting._ A smile formed on his face as he can’t help but imagine more scenes between them like this _in the future._

 

 

 

 

“I’m going to go and take the shower, you enjoy yourself first or you can change if you want.” Daehwi said the moment they have settled inside the hotel room. It’s the room provided by the organizers for the invited guests to change and rest before and after the party.

“Oh this is cute.” Daniel said as he got the message card that was placed on the bed together with some Ralph Lauren paper bags.

Daehwi approached him in between fixing his cables to charge his gadgets for tonight.

 

**_Daehwi and Daniel,_ **

**_Thank you for coming to our mid-season party. It’s truly an honor to have you here. –R.L._ **

****

“This is one thing I love about these; I always keep these kinds of cards.” Daehwi said as he took the card from Daniel’s hand.

“I bet you have tons of this back in SK.” Daniel replied as Daehwi turned to face him with a judging look.

“I watched your office tour, you talked about the card wall where you posted the cards you received from events you have attended.” Daniel replied in a matter of fact tone as he received a literal facepalm from Daehwi.

“Stop it!”

“What? I was just talking about what I watched-“

“Kang Daniel!” Daehwi ended up rushing inside the shower room as he suddenly felt embarrass facing him and just like that, Daniel finds him so cute acting all embarrassed. Well, he was just telling the truth though? He really did watch all his vlog entries and can remember them clearly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The party was obviously THE party, so many socialites, conglomerates and people from different walks of life in the high society. Daehwi and Daniel is of course, not a pushover. They actually got a lot of people’s attention the moment they entered the venue. Aside from the fact that they look perfect together (insert heart eyes and envy looks of people around) they are both social butterflies who know a lot of people inside the venue causing them to have a lot of stopovers to greet and talk to them.

“How do you do it?” Daniel suddenly asked.

“Do what?”

“Attend a party, enjoy and yet still do that…” Daniel pointed at him, holding his camera while trying to take video clips of the party.

Daniel waited for him to finish taking a clip before he heard his reply.

“I just got used to it. Before, it was hard and I find it awkward but later on, the more engagement I have and the more people I meet through this, I just got motivated and worked hard in my contents.” He smiles as he turned off his camera.

“I always see a lot of people doing the same thing on the events I have attended, I’m honestly impressed.”

“And amused at the same time?”

“Well, a little.” He chuckles.

“That’s natural. When I met Seongwu hyung before, I was just starting to vlog and he said that I looked funny… but later on, he just started to teach me about camera handling and what cameras should I buy for specific purpose.” Daehwi shares as they made their way to the buffet table. Daniel just follows him as he takes videos again.

“You met Seongwu hyung through this right?”

“I did, it all started with an event, Somi introduced me to him as one of the photographers she met as a model. After that, we just became friends and here we are now.” Daehwi replied.

“Somi is your childhood friend, you met Woojin in school, Seongwu in an event… you have friends for keeps.”

“I met you in an event too.” Daehwi added to his enumeration which made Daniel chuckle.

“You said that you acted as a cupid between Seongwu hyung and Minhyun hyung… then you introduced Woojin and Jihoon… how about Somi?” They usually have this kind of random conversations and Daniel actually likes it. He gets to share his stories with Daehwi and Daehwi gets to share his.

“I’m protective with Somi… as what you have noticed in Seongwu hyung’s party.” Daehwi covered his camera lens. He thinks that he’s done in taking candid shots for now.

“I never acted as a cupid for her since I don’t want to trust people in taking good care of a gem.” Daehwi continues.

“She’s been in a few relationships and I’ve been there when she’s hurt. The last one was the hardest for her.”

“I know, Samuel.”

“He’s a jerk and caused Somi a lot of heartache. We saw her in pain; I saw her in pain… why is it so hard to be in a relationship with labels?” Daehwi suddenly said which made Daniel blink a few times.

“I mean, I really love seeing Seongwu hyung and Minhyun hyung, I find Woojin hyung and Jihoon hyung so cute… but that doesn’t mean I still don’t question it.” Daehwi continues.

“And before you ask, I’ve been in a relationship before and it just didn’t end on a good page… but I’m not bitter about it, I just learned a lot.” They returned to their table and sat.

Daniel is now seeing another side of Daehwi. They rarely talk about this kind of topic. _Why is it so hard to be in a relationship with labels?_

“After your first relationship, why didn’t you have a new one?” Daniel’s amused by how their topic changes so quickly. They’re always like this, even when it comes to their KKT messages or calls.

Daehwi fell silent for a few seconds before he turned to look at him.

“I just felt like I was too young and dumb in that relationship… and I felt like I needed some time to learn from it.” he replied and Daniel can’t help but notice the change of his expression.

“Have you learned from it already?”

“I think I did… I don’t know.” Daehwi returns to checking on his camera.

“How about you?” Daehwi suddenly asked which made Daniel to raise his brows.

“Relationship?” Daehwi didn’t reply.

“I did have some, I had flings too… but everything just ended in a way that both of us decided to keep it civil.” Daniel replied as he can’t remember a single relationship or fling he had that ended in a ‘not-so-good’ way.

“You sound like you’ve been in a lot of relationships before.” Daehwi stated and that caught Daniel off-guard.

“You never searched for me?”

“Why would I?”

“I’m hurt.” Because he does. He searched about Daehwi and he knows the person that Daehwi had his previous relationship with. There wasn’t a lot of information about the breakup but a lot of people really liked the pair. Bloggers even featured them in some of their blog posts.

“I don’t need to search if you’ll tell me though.” Daehwi turned off his camera and faced Daniel again.

“What do you want to know anyway?”

“Anything you want to tell me.” Daniel knows that Daehwi is good with words. The way he speaks in his vlog and the words he use in his blog posts as well as Instagram captions.

“Like?”

“Like how you’ll feel if you meet your ex again.” that confused Daniel.

 

 

“Daehwi!” and before he can reply, a familiar voice came approaching as Daehwi stood up.

“Sungwoon hyung!” Daehwi immediately approached the guy and gave him a long hug.

“How have you been?” Sungwoon asked the moment he broke the bear hug.

“I’ve been doing really good, busy but enjoying.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear from you, it’s been a while.” Sungwoon said as he looks at Daehwi from head to toe with a proud smile on his face until he noticed someone standing beside Daehwi.

“Hi.”

“Oh, Daniel.” The smile on his face somehow turned into unreadable expression until it formed to another smile.

“Good to see you again, hyung.” Daniel looks awkward as he offered a handshake, Sungwoon immediately accepted it. Daehwi looks at them, observing them to be exact.

“I am glad to see you too.” Sungwoon replied the moment he pulled his hand. He then looks at Daehwi, then Daniel, then back to Daehwi.

“You two came together?” Sungwoon asked an obvious question but he just wanted a confirmation.

“Yeah, Daehwi invited me to come with him.” Daniel replied as unconsciously placed his arm around Daehwi’s shoulders. It made the younger flinch a little but he can sense an awkward atmosphere so he just let it be.

“He came with me hyung, I didn’t want to go alone since Woojin hyung went somewhere.” Daehwi explained.

“I heard about Woojin and the Pink Fairy, I am glad they found happiness with each other...” he stated and noticed the surprised expression on Daehwi’s face so he continued.

“You know how gossip works in this industry and Koreans like us can be counted so when gossip arises, it spreads like fire. We are all living in an interactive world, social media dependable as they say.” Sungwoon replied as his eyes darted at Daniel’s hand holding Daehwi’s shoulder then immediately turned to look on a different direction.

“I hope you two enjoy each other’s company, I need to go and meet some friends, I’ll see you guys later.” Sungwoon said as he noticed another group of friends waving at him.

“I’ll see you later hyung, we need to catch up.” Daehwi replied as he held Sungwoon’s elbows. He felt Daniel removing his arm around his shoulder and somehow, he hopes that he didn’t.

“Of course, I just need to check on them. I’ll see you two later.” Daniel just gave him a slight nod and Sungwoon left.

The moment the older guy left, Daehwi looked at Daniel who just gave him a blank expression.

“I’m curious.” Daehwi commented which confused Daniel.

“What do you mean?”

“Sungwoon hyung… why did you let him go?” Daehwi’s question made Daniel gulp as he suddenly got mind blank but before he can even recover, some people just approached Daehwi and said that they’ll borrow him for a while as well as model friends who came to talk to him as well... but his mind is drifted somewhere, thinking about what response he should tell Daehwi who is now eaten by the crowd of people in the party.

 

The party was fun, glamorous is an understatement. Guests get to bring home some freebies and they were told that some gifts were sent in the room given to them. They can leave after the party or they can stay in the room for the night, it depends on them.

For Daehwi, he was able to talk to Sungwoon again but he just lost Daniel in the crowd of tall people who are obviously his model friends. He was able to be with him for a few times, lost him, meet him again, lost him and the cycle just went on since they both just know a lot of people in the crowd.

 

“There you are.” Daehwi finally found Daniel near the wine glass tower.

“How many glasses?”

“It’s red wine.” Daniel replied as he placed his used glass on the side.

“Are we going?”

“Do you want to leave? People are starting to leave too.” Daehwi asked. He drank one glass of champagne but it doesn’t look inviting to him now and he’s a bit tired with all the people he had to talk to, the pictures and video he had to be in and he had to take, the friends that he had to entertain and so on. He just wants to have a peace and quiet time now.

“Let’s tell people we’re leaving then.” Daniel replied as he noticed that Daehwi’s not feeling the party vibe anymore.

 

After telling the people responsible for the event that they’re leaving, as well as couple of last photo ops, they’re now outside the hall.

“Should we head up and change?” Daniel asked as he snatched the paper bag Daehwi was holding.

“I want to eat ramyun.” That made Daniel’s eyes widen in confusion.

“Sorry.” Daehwi blurted after he realized his sudden request. He’s just used in doing this with Woojin and his best friend just understands that he had a tiring day so he’ll just let him do what he wants.

“Should we head to H Mart after we change?” Daniel asked instead and that just made Daehwi smile.

“I like that idea.” Daehwi replied.

They headed to their room and changed and saw few more paper bags that are gifts from the party. They proceeded in fixing in, or basically, Daehwi fixing Daniel’s paper bags and left the room. Daehwi made sure to leave a thank you card since he knows that it’ll be given to the staff later on.

The driver that Woojin contacted for them was waiting at the lobby so they just proceeded in riding and giving him the instructions.

“Thank you for inviting me as your plus one tonight. I had fun, I met people and I even had freebies.” Daniel said as he glanced at the paper bags that they settled at the back seat.

“I’m glad you did. I hope we get to attend more events like this.” Daehwi replied with a smile. Daniel is a really nice companion. He was able to dodge over questions like _“Are you two dating?” “Are you together?”_ and such. Well, what he told them was true though, that they’re not together and they’re not dating but somehow, that made Daehwi feel _weird._

 

The moment they arrived in the H Mart, they immediately went on buying ramyun as well as some side dishes and stuffs. H Mart is Daniel’s home when he misses SK. Everything inside just reminds him of his homeland.

“Let’s make the most out of this day. Want to come in my apartment and cook these?” Daehwi asked and of course, who is Kang Daniel to say no?

 

 

 

 

Daniel’s aware that the apartment where Daehwi’s staying is big and famous (and quite expensive too) but he’s more impressed with how fixed the place is despite Daehwi living alone and is outside most of the time. Well, can’t blame him, Jisung had to hire a helper and cleaner to fix his apartment every week.

“Why is your place to clean?”

“I don’t like seeing my place messy since I can’t think properly for work.” Daehwi replied as he proceeded to the kitchen while Daniel settled their stuffs from the party on the couch in the living room area.

“I wish I can be like you.” Daniel muttered which Daehwi obviously heard making him chuckle.

“You really look like the messy type.”

“Hey I’m not that messy!” he defended.

“Okay fine Mr. Not that messy. Come over and help me out in boiling some water while I cut these out, you’re not a guest here.” Daehwi said which made Daniel stand up and proceeded to help out. He’s finally feeling hungry too. He didn’t really eat a lot aside from finger foods in the party so he understands why Daehwi wanted to eat.

“Daehwi-yah.”

“Hmm?”

“What happened to _hyung?”_ His question made Daehwi pause from what he was doing and turned to look at him.

“I can call Seongwu hyung, Minhyun hyung, Woojin hyung…. But I feel awkward calling you _hyung_ … to be honest.” Daehwi replied which is true. He always wanted to get used in calling him _hyung_ and he knows that Daniel wants him to address him that way but it’s just…. Awkward? He doesn’t really know. The word _hyung_ just comes out naturally at times when he’s talking to him.

“I’m sad.” He can even see Daniel pout which he finds so cute.

“I’m sorry… _hyung.”_ That made Daniel chuckle.

“It’s alright, call me _hyung_ when you feel like it, I won’t impose.” Daniel said and that made Daehwi smile.

“Thanks.”

 

 

They talked about random stuffs and about the people they met in the party while they were cooking. After setting up the table in the small dining area, they proceeded to eat. Silence enveloped the two of them as they slurped over the noodles that they haven’t tasted for some time.

“Daehwi.”

“Hmm?”

“Do I still need to answer your question?” Daniel asked and that made Daehwi lift his head from his bowl. He was confused at first until he remembered what he meant. _Sungwoon hyung… why did you let him go?_

“Do you want to answer it?” he asked back.

“You’re really answering my question with another question.” Daniel chuckles.

“If you don’t want to answer it, I’ll respect your decision.” Daehwi smiles. It was a lie when he said he doesn’t search about him. Of course, he did. He saw pictures of him with his previous relationships as well as the persons linked with him, read some gossip blogs and even watched random videos of Daniel.

“I had to let him go for both of us to grow.” Daniel said after a few seconds of silence and that made Daehwi pause from eating.

“How was it?”

“Well, we both grew as an individual… and our careers grew as well. It was wise decision… I think.” Daniel replied without giving him an eye contact. He doesn’t find it awkward talking about his exes… except for Sungwoon.

Sungwoon was older than him, he met him when he was a feature editor in a fashion magazine, it was during the time when he started his career in New York after moving from Canada. Meeting a fellow Korean in a foreign land is something that they always treasure as conversing is not hard and they can just easily relate to each other.

“His career grew and my status is not bad either, I can’t imagine our life if we stayed together.” Daniel honestly said. It started with a coffee, then a movie date, then more ‘getting to know you’ meet ups until he asked him to be his boyfriend. It wasn’t an easy task but they went on with it. Sungwoon was struggling with the high demands of the job and Daniel’s just had to work left and right, photoshoots, ramp walks, fashion shoots and many more. Their relationship was going steady until it was just too hard for them to meetup their expectations of a ‘relationship.’ They are both career oriented and they both want to make it big. It was Sungwoon who opened up about breaking up.

“Did you regret it?” Daehwi’s unsure of his question but he really wanted to ask. He has an answer in his mind but he wants to hear it from Daniel. He received that question before too, and he had his own answer too.

“I did, regrets are there but the regrets remain as a memory of the past now. Sungwoon hyung helped me adjust with everything, he helped mold me into what I am right now so I think the regrets I felt back then were just a part of me trying to cope from the breakup.” Sungwoon was the person who motivated him when he was too tired to work; he was the one who told him to dream bigger dreams now that he’s in the big apple and that he should never give up since the opportunity given to him is something that not everyone can get in this lifetime.

After the breakup, they both agreed to remain friends and civil but that didn’t really happen. After the breakup, they rarely meet aside from some parties and similar schedules. Daniel became famous in this field and Sungwoon worked his way to being the creative director of the magazine he was working with.

“I’m glad to hear that.” Daehwi smiled. He loves hearing Daniel speak this way, he sounds so… sweet.

“It’s been some time since I last met Sungwoon hyung, more with having a conversation with him. I was caught off-guard in meeting him earlier.”

“Explains the sudden movement of your arm to my shoulder, smooth.” Daehwi tried to change the mood as he smirked at him and he can see the hint of blush on Daniel’s cheeks.

“I was caught by the situation.”

“You must have felt something weird after seeing Sungwoon hyung.” Daehwi teased and that made Daniel’s brow to rise.

“Are you jealous?”

“Why would I?” Daehwi puffed his cheeks with noodles and Daniel found it so cute.

“I think you are.”

“Dream on Daniel Kang.”

“You went away with the _hyung_ and now you’re calling me like that… I’m amazed.”

“I know I’m amazing.” Daehwi rolled his eyes in a fancy way which made Daniel chuckle.

“But _hyung…”_ Daehwi spoke after a moment of silence.

“Thank you for answering.”

“My pleasure.” He smiles.

 

 

 

 

Later that night, after sending Daniel home, Daehwi finally uploads his NYC-log in his Youtube account. It took him some time since he had to edit it alone in the middle of working and fun. It was long and he hoped that his subscribers would like it. Woojin was featured, Jihoon was there too and most especially, Kang Daniel is there. He knows that it may stir new rumors about them but he just doesn’t care, they’re not celebrities for some paparazzi to dig in to. Daniel… is someone special and he just wants to share to people about his friendship with him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly planned this fic to have 10 chapters but it seemed like we're going over 10, let's see where it goes. hahahaha! How was it? I hope you liked it! Comments, kudos and hits are very much appreciated. Thank you very much!


	6. CHAPTER SIX

Maybe, Just Maybe

CHAPTER SIX

 

“You’re really leaving?” Jihoon pouts as he rested his head on Woojin’s shoulder. They’re inside his apartment and he invited Woojin and Daehwi for lunch.

“Daehwi and I are done working here. We need to go back to work on with other projects in SK.” Woojin replied as Jihoon continued to pout. Woojin can only caress Jihoon’s arm to sooth him up. Maybe the weeks he stayed in NYC got them really clingy and relied with each other more and now, it’s just hard to let go. They have been talking about LDR and they have experienced it before but now’s different, especially after spoiling each other with their presence almost every single day.

If Daehwi doesn’t know any better, he would take out his camera and take a photo of the cute couple in front of him but he just remained quiet and continued to flip pages of the magazine that he found in Jihoon’s center table. He actually wants to leave and just let the couple have their own moment but he needs to be with Woojin as they still have to finalize some projects that they finished in their stay in NYC. Being freelance advertising professionals slash freelance fashion stylist who do remote work is fun as it has its perks but it also have its disadvantages… just like what he is witnessing now.

He tries to ignore the two as they even leave him invisible despite being in the same living room. He holds the urge to yell ‘get a room!’ as he knows it’ll be hard for them for the next few weeks. He continues to flip pages until he stopped to a particular page. A one whole spread dedicated for Daniel and his cute antics. It’s an ad spread for a product he’s endorsing. A smile formed on his face after seeing Daniel but somehow, it hit him. He also needs to tell him that he’s leaving soon. It did pass his mind after he and Woojin was able to figure out their remaining scheduled few days ago but he just let it pass… as he didn’t want to think about it. He doesn’t want to think about how he’ll tell him and now… he realized that he was wrong… that he should have told him sooner, he can only mentally slap himself.

After the night of the party and the _ramyun date_ that Woojin called after he learned about it, they have met several times as Daniel invited him for a movie date and he really wanted to watch the premiere so they had some VIP sit reserved for the premiere. They opted not to join the red carpet and just proceeded to silently entering the cinema. Daehwi had so much fun and he enjoyed Daniel’s company in watching the movie. They also met for a random lunch together with Jihoon and Woojin who invited them out. Each time, he gets to learn more about Daniel, more than what he knows through his _research_ and their exchange of messages.

He stared at the page for a while until he unconsciously got his phone from his bag. He scrolled and clicked on his name in the message list and typed.

 

**_Are you free by 8pm tonight?_ **

****

He expected for him to reply after an hour or so but he’s surprised to receive a quick reply.

 

**_KDN: I’m going to ramp today so I think I’ll still be at the show… is there something wrong?_ **

**_LDW: Oh I see. There’s nothing wrong, I wanted to call you around that time but I think you’ll be tired after the show… so I’ll just do it tomorrow. Will it be fine?_ **

**_KDN: This is weird, are you sure that there’s nothing wrong?_ **

****

Daehwi sighs. Daniel must have figured him out through his messages. Now, Daniel knows when he’s tired, or he’s upset or stressed of work when they chat. Daniel would usually call him if he’s okay or if he wants company though he rejects his offer most of the time as he knows that Daniel’s busy and tired from work as well.

 

**_LDW: Everything is perfectly fine, I just need to talk to you about something. Tomorrow, hit me up if you’re free for me to call as I’ll be pretty free the whole day. Goodluck on the ramp and send me pics!_ **

****

He didn’t bother to wait for his reply as he returned his phone his bag. Suddenly, going home doesn’t feel enticing as before.

 

 

 

 

 

That night, Daehwi is busy compiling files in his laptop while he eats some chips on his dining table. He finished working with Woojin earlier than expected so they ate an early dinner and Woojin just had to excuse himself as he proceeded to console the pink fairy. They have also booked their flight and they’re living in three days in order to attend Somi’s launch as the new endorser of a famous cellphone brand in SK. They know how important this launch is for her as it’s really her wish to endorse and be the brand ambassador and now that she was able to sign the contract, Somi’s happiness has reached NYC.

 

As he finished compiling the files, he’s now ready to leave his laptop to do its work in saving everything into his hard drive for future references. The whole day, he’s been trying to divert his attention from thinking about how to tell Kang Daniel about him going back to SK.

As he stood up, he’s surprised to hear his doorbell ring in the middle of the night. It’s past 11pm, who would even come? When he opened the monitor, he’s surprised to see Kang Daniel in front of his doorstep. He immediately opened the door to his face, still with his makeup and he looks like he hasn’t changed from his ramp clothes yet.

“What are you doing here?”

“I was worried so I immediately came after the show.” Daniel replied as he looked at him from head to toe, checking if there’s something wrong.

“I told you that there’s nothing wrong, oh Daniel Kang. Come inside and change.” Daehwi said as he let him in. He’s wearing some weird clothes that he’s sure, will get people’s attention if they see him walking around like that but of course, Kang Daniel can pull through.

“Why did you want to call if there’s nothing wrong?” Daniel asked the moment he reached the leaving room with Daehwi trailing behind.

“I’ll tell you about it after you change, I can’t believe you’re still in your outfit. Go take a shower.” Daehwi instructed as he pushed him to his room where his bathroom is located. There’s another one outside but he prefer if he’ll use the one inside his room as it has the necessities that Daniel would need. Daniel obviously wanted to protest but he just let the younger push him as he’s also feeling uncomfortable with the makeup on his face and his clothes. If he wasn’t professional enough, he could have messed up his walk as his mind was drifting unto Daehwi the whole right after he received his message about wanting to call.

 

Daehwi waited for 30 minutes until Daniel came out of his room, a towel around his neck and now in his casual Adidas sweats and shirt. As a model, he knows that Daniel brings clothes with him around and he can’t even offer his clothes as the guy is a size and a half bigger than him.

“I prepared some food since I figured you haven’t eaten since you skipped the after party of the show.” Daehwi said as he fixed on the two pizza boxes in the living room as well as a bottle of cola. He had it delivered while waiting for Daniel to finish taking a shower. Good thing that there is a 24 hours pizza parlor near the apartment building.

“I loaded an episode of Stranger Things, in case you want to watch.” Daehwi said while he’s busy pacing around which Daniel find weird.

“I called Jisung hyung and he said you’re free tomorrow morning so I’ll give in to the request you’ve been asking me ever since.” Daehwi finally said as he sat on the couch beside Daniel. A smile formed on Daniel’s face after realizing what he meant. He’s been asking if he can sleepover in his place and binge watch some series and such. He said that he really wants to do that kind of _hangout_ with Daehwi but Daehwi always rejects as he’s busy or he knows that Daniel is busy.

“I’m happy but this is weird. Just tell me already.” Daniel finally said after he let the towel hang loose on his neck again.

“You should continue to dry your hair, or I can bring the blower out.” Daehwi replied as he stood up but Daniel is quick enough to hold his wrist.

“Tell me.” Daniel knows that something is up, Daehwi’s acting weird and he doesn’t like it. He should be mad right now since he came without a notice and that he came in the middle of the night and that he skipped an after party where he can meet more people as Daehwi said that after parties are important to get a wider network.

Daehwi avoided eye contact and Daniel knows that there’s something going on. He pulled him to make him sit down again and this time, much closer to him.

“Tell me.” He said again. He watch him sigh as he looks down, Daniel is still holding his wrist.

“I’m going back to SK.” And that just made Daniel’s shoulder to hang low. He knew this will happen, he knew that it was coming but he didn’t want to accept it. Daehwi’s not officially based there and Daehwi’s life is in SK but hearing him finally say it makes him sad. It’s not like Daehwi won’t come back but… it still feels different knowing that they’re in the same city despite not meeting most of the time.

“When?” he managed to ask.

“In three days.”

“That soon?”

“We need to attend Somi’s launch as a new endorser… we can’t miss it… and we’re basically done with our jobs here.” Daehwi continues to look down and this time, Daniel realized that he’s now holding both his hands.

“Why did you just tell me?”

“I forgot about it as I’m still busy with the remaining work I had… only when Woojin and I figured out that we’re done and he told Jihoon that I realized… that I wasn’t able to tell you sooner.” Daehwi honestly said. He didn’t mean to forget about him… or forget about telling him Daniel must admit that deep inside, it hurt him.

“Funny how you forgot about telling me.” Daniel can’t help to bluntly say it. Is he someone that is not important for him to forget about telling him soon after he knew he’s leaving soon instead of telling him three days before going?

“I’m sorry.” Daehwi hung his head lower this time, he doesn’t want to see Daniel’s face, he’s afraid to see his expression. He’s afraid to see if he’s disappointed, mad or combination of all the expression he doesn’t want to see from him.

Did he really forget? Or did he just try to forget… as he didn’t want to tell him. He also doesn’t know.

“I can’t even do anything about it. If you told me earlier or you told me now… it’s not as if I can stop you.” Daniel tries to divert his feelings to the fact that he’s leaving instead of dwelling on him, not telling him sooner.

“I’m sorry.” Daehwi whispers.

“Hey.” Daniel doesn’t like the sound of Daehwi’s voice, he sounds like he’s about to cry and he doesn’t want that to happen. He has never seen him cry ever since they got to know each other and he don’t think he can handle it. He let go of his hands and proceeded to cup his face to lift his head and seeing his misty eyes breaks his heart. If this was another situation, Daniel would most probably feel his heart beat fast as this is the first time that he’s able to be this close to Daehwi aside from the random short hugs that they were able to share every now and then.

“It’s not like you’ll be gone for a long time. You’ll still be coming back, I’ll still be going back to SK, we can still chat, call and we can check on our social media accounts.” Daniel tries to give him a positive outlook as these thoughts have already passed his mind. Like, what will happen when Daehwi returns to Korea?

“I should have told you sooner but I didn’t want to think about it too…” Daehwi mumbles as he continues to stop himself from crying. He doesn’t want to cry but he just feels bad right now. He feels bad for forgetting to tell him sooner not until he saw Woojin and Jihoon having a moment about it and overall, he just feels bad for leaving.

“Don’t cry please, it’ll make everything feel sadder.” Daniel pleads as he doesn’t want to see a single tear come out of Daehwi’s eyes tonight.

“I know I’ll still be back but…”

“Since we’re at it… are we going to spend the night to hangout so we can spend more time in your remaining days here in NYC?” Daniel changes the topic, he doesn’t want to hear him talk about it more. He doesn’t want to hear him say it again… he doesn’t want to continue hearing that he’s going back home. These past few weeks that Daehwi spent on NYC were his happiest. He gets to meet him randomly, gets to chat with him, call him and ask him out if they’re free.

“I can stay for the night right?” Daniel cupped his face again and Daehwi just nod. The tears in his eyes are slowly fading a small smile formed on his face.

“Let’s not mention about it anymore. There’s still three days before you leave, let’s make the most out of it to makeup with the days that we weren’t able to _hangout_ because of work.” Daniel tried to lift up the mood as he took a slice of pizza and took a bite.

Daehwi just stared at him for some time as he doesn’t really understand how he is feeling. Leaving NYC means leaving this guy as well… but he doesn’t want to feel the crap he felt when Daniel left SK before. He knows that they’re just _hanging out_ and Daniel hasn’t mentioned anything other than that but he can feel that the guy values him more than just a _hanging out buddy…_ as he is also like that for him.

Daehwi stood up and went to his room. Daniel stared at his door until he came out few moments later with a hair dryer in his hand.

“I told you to dry your hair.” Daehwi said with a smile. He had to lift his mood up too, Daniel’s trying so he should as well.

Daniel smiled at him, the usual smile he does that he finds so cute. He prepared the extension and stood behind him. He started to blow dry the older’s hair while Daniel continues to munch in with his pizza.

“Do me a favor, reach for the remote and play the series, we can watch more episodes if we start now.” Daehwi said as he continues to blow dry Daniel’s hair. It’s so soft and smooth, he has touched it several times to fix its styling but now, he’s touching it fresh from shower and he can’t help but smile with this action.

Daniel nodded as reached out for the remote and played it. They both really like the series and he knows that Daehwi has several sweater merchandises from it.

They spent several minutes into the series until Daniel reached for Daehwi’s hand.

“Stop that, it’s dry enough, come here.” Daniel said and before Daehwi can protest, his finger has already reached to turn off the hair dryer and placed it at the lamp table beside the couch. Daehwi had no choice but to circle the couch and sit beside Daniel… who didn’t let go of his hand.

Daehwi reached for another remote buried on the couch and adjusted the lights in the whole apartment as he always likes to watch series or movies in dim lights.

Daehwi’s too engrossed in the episode that when Daniel turned to check on him, he can’t help but smile. He was holding another slice of pizza and he silently placed it in front of Daehwi’s lips. The younger blinked then took a bite without even sparing him a glance, eyes still glued on the television screen, Daniel just finds it too adorable.

They continued to watch until Daniel noticed the change of temperature. It must be the centralized AC plus the changing weather in NY.

“Do you have extra blanket?” Daniel asked as he noticed Daehwi raise both of his legs in the couch.

“I have one in the cabinet inside the room, should I get it?” Daehwi finally said something aside from “Oh my! Oh my God! Oh no!” while watching.

“No, I’ll get it, I’ll wash my hands too.” Daniel replied as he stood up while Daehwi returned his attention to the series. Daniel knows that the smile on his face hasn’t left… and it’s obviously not because of the series they’re watching.

When he returned, he immediately wrapped Daehwi with the blanket and sat beside him. Daehwi noticed that Daniel didn’t pull the excess for himself so he moved closer and reached out to wrap him too.

“It’s getting cold.” He whispered, Daniel smiled as he moved an inch closer so they can share the blanket as well as some body heat with each other.

As both are fans of the series, they’re attention was later on eaten by the show. Daehwi had his hands wrapped around his legs while Daniel had his arms crossed in his chest, both staying under the warmth given by the blanket they’re sharing.

Daniel noticed that Daehwi started to massage his nape and exercise his neck, he must be starting to feel uncomfortable with his position.

Unconsciously, he moved another inch closer to him, making a zero space between them. He then fished his hand down to trail around Daehwi’s waist to pull him closer, that made Daehwi glance at him in confusion.

“Come, you’re starting to feel uncomfortable with your position.” Daniel whispered and when Daehwi thought that he’ll only see it in movies, Daniel is doing it to him. Daniel pulled him closer and placed his head on his wide shoulder and Daniel rested his hand comfortably on Daehwi’s shoulder. Daehwi must admit that he liked this position more.

“Why are you so small.” Daniel suddenly whispered and that question just made Daehwi unconsciously giggle.

“I eat a lot, maybe, it just doesn’t work that way for me.”

“You should eat more then.” Daniel replied as he caressed his shoulder, Daehwi can feel his heart jumping inside his body. This is the closest he has ever been with Daniel… now he’s trying to think if he did agree with this _hangout_ before, what could they be now?

 

Three episodes into the series, Daehwi can feel a weight on top of his head. He tried to glance at Daniel’s hand on his shoulder and it’s now just hanging there, he tried to glance up and a smile formed on his face upon seeing him peacefully asleep. He carefully adjusted his position to let Daniel be a bit more comfortable in sleeping. He reached for a neck pillow beside him and slowly placed it so Daniel wouldn’t have a stiffed neck the next morning. He’s impressed by how deep he is into his sleep then he remembered that he came from a fashion show so he must be really tired. He tried to brush away some fringe that covered his eyes without forgetting to spare a glance at his pretty nose, his tinted cherry lips and the cute mole under his eye.

_What could my life be if you didn’t want to hang out with me?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day, Daehwi opened his eyes with the smell of ramen. He tried to process stuffs in his brain as he realized that he’s lying down on the couch with the blanket wrapped around him. He glanced at the center table and the unfinished pizza boxes are not there, the cola and glasses are not around as well… and most especially, he can’t find any signs of Kang Daniel in his living room.

“Good morning _Daehwi-yah.”_ His attention was immediately called the voice, there goes Kang Daniel, standing with an apron around his waist, and it was the similar apron he asked him to wear when they ate ramyun in his apartment couple of days ago.

“You’re up so early?” Daehwi asked instead.

“It’s past 12 in the afternoon, how long did you stay up last night? I’m sorry I fell asleep.” Daniel replied as he approached him with a glass of water. Daehwi received it and mouthed a thank you as he tries to think about what he did last night. After admiring the beauty beside him, he returned his attention to the series but made sure to lower down the volume in case it wakes Daniel up. He can’t remember if on what episode he was when he fell asleep.

“I can’t remember…. But Oh my God I overslept!” Daehwi screamed as he got up from the couch until he heard Daniel laugh.

“What’s funny?”

“Nothing, you don’t have anything to do today right?”

“I don’t…”

“I’m not a good cook but I found ramyun in your pantry and some side dishes in your fridge. Will it pass for brunch or do you want to eat out? I need to leave my 3pm, Jisung hyung is going to fetch me.” Daniel replied as it’s the main reason why he woke up early.

The nonstop vibration in his pocket made him squirm in his sleep as he opened his eyes. A smile formed on his face upon realizing that Daehwi is sleeping on his chest, he also felt a neck pillow around his neck and the thought of Daehwi putting it to make him comfortable made him grin like an idiot. He wanted to admire the sleeping figure beside him more but the vibration just won’t stop with Jisung’s name plastered on the screen. He called to remind him about his meeting with a fashion designer to get his measurements for another fashion show. He even received a nagging when Jisung figured out that he just woke up.

A pout formed on Daehwi’s lips upon realizing the time he wasted in over sleeping.

“Thank you for cooking, that’s enough.” Daehwi replied as he made a bee way towards his kitchen.

“Do you want to shower first or do I fix the table?” Daniel asked as he followed behind him.

“I’ll eat first… then I’ll do the cleaning, you’ve done enough.” Daehwi replied as he took out two bowls.

“I invaded your kitchen so let me just do this. Go wash up.” Daniel took the bowl from Daehwi’s hand. What he said made Daehwi realize that he is now facing Daniel with his morning face and that just made him forget about everything and ran towards his room leaving Daniel laughing in amusement.

 

Instead of just washing up, Daehwi made sure to quickly take a shower and came out of the room. He had his hair wrapped in a towel and made sure to put some cream in his face before coming out of the room. Daniel’s already seated on the table with the ramyun and the side dishes while he was holding his phone.

“Did I make you wait for long?” Daehwi asked as he sat in front of him.

“Not really, you were fast; you could have taken your time.” Daniel replied as he rested his phone at the side.

“I didn’t even know if I had a drool or a morning glory in my face earlier, my hair was all over the place as well,  I’m sorry you had to see me that way.” Daehwi looked down, still embarrassed of earlier which made Daniel chuckle.

“It’s really alright though. You’re still cute… still pretty.” Daniel replied as Daehwi can just continue to look down, still embarrassed.

“Let’s eat.” he unconsciously said as he reached for his chopsticks. Daniel continues to smile as he watches him in amusement before lifting the cover of the ramyun and they dig in.

 

 

Daniel left the apartment quarter to 3 with Jisung and his driver waiting at the lobby. Daehwi learned that Daniel’s driving off to Philadelphia at night to attend an event there the next day. He was sad that they couldn’t meet but of course he tried to keep it in himself as well as just wished him luck and to take care.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I thought that you dragged me out to shop, why are you zoning out?” Woojin asked as he noticed Daehwi’s silent ever since they left his apartment. Two days before they leave the Big Apple and Jihoon has some schedule so he agreed with shopping with Daehwi since they had to bring something for their friends and family in SK too.

“Earth to David Lee!” Woojin shook him this time as he ended up weaving a sigh.

“What’s bugging you?” he asked.

“I’m just sad that we’re leaving.” Daehwi replied.

“You’re sad that we’re leaving or you’re sad because you couldn’t spend more time with Daniel?” Daehwi just gave him a look.

“What’s the score between you two?” Woojin asked instead.

“There’s nothing.” And that made Woojin pause and turn to look at him.

“NOTHING?!”

“Hyung!!!”

“What do you mean nothing?!”

“We’re not dating, we’re not together, okay?” Daehwi sounded frustrated at trying to make Woojin understand. Woojin just looked at him in disbelief.

“I am not like you and Jihoon hyung so stop asking.” Daehwi then turned to walk ahead of him, leaving Woojin dumbfounded. All this time, he thought that Daehwi and Daniel were starting to bring their relationship into a different level, he didn’t see that coming.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daehwi opened his eyes after hearing the buzzing sound coming from the lamp table. He reached for his phone tried to get a better vision to see if who is calling.

**_Kang Daniel Calling…_ **

****

His brows crease but he immediately swiped to answer the call.

“Good morning Daehwi!” a cheerful greeting came from the other line.

“Good morning!” he sleepily replied. It’s day before he leaves to SK and he spent the night fixing his luggage and he doesn’t have any idea what time is it now.

“Are you free tonight?”

“Tonight? Yes… I am.” Daehwi replied after a yawn. He scratched his nape and checked on the time, it’s past 10am, he’s been enjoying waking up later than the usual as he doesn’t really have work to do aside from replying to emails.

“Great! I’ll pick you up by 8pm. Let’s have dinner together.” Daniel stated and that surprised Daehwi.

“I thought you’re still in Philadelphia?”

“I am, but I’ll be back in NYC in a few… so just get ready for later.”

“Where are we eating?”

“Somewhere good.” Daniel giggles on the other line which added curiosity to Daehwi.

“Tell me so I’ll know what to wear-“

“You’re always at your best, don’t worry about it. I’ll pick you at 8! See you!” and Daniel just ended the call without waiting for him to reply.

It took Daehwi several minutes to process everything before he finally got out of the bed to start his day. _8pm with Daniel later, got it._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this for Daniel's birthday (KST) Happy Birthday Daniel Kang! <3
> 
> I was grinning the whole time I was making this, I hope you liked it.   
> Comments, kudos, and everything in between are very much appreciated! Thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> PS: I hate how I suddenly (randomly) got a new AU inside my head and it's still nielhwi, oh no. hahahaha!


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN

Maybe, just Maybe

 

CHAPTER SEVEN

 

“Okay let’s do this quick, give me the point… more…. That’s it! Show me the edge, make use of the props Somi… that’s it… that’s good.” Seongwu’s voice is echoing in the basement. They’re having a magazine photoshoot with Somi on the cover.

“Seongwu hyung is really using a different tone of voice when he’s Somi’s photographer.” Daehwi chuckles as he observes from the side.

“He’s going to get a good nagging from Somi later. That girl doesn’t even care if who is older than her.” Woojin crosses his arms in his chest as he observes the shoot as well.

“Is Minhyun hyung coming back soon?”

“I heard so. Japan loves him so the extended stay is explainable.” Woojin replied. Minhyun left to Japan for a shoot but he had to extend his stay for some other commitments, explains why Seongwu has been squatting on Daehwi’s place for days now as he reasoned out… that he’s not used in living alone in their shared apartment when Minhyun’s not there. Typical dramatic Seongwu in his circle of friends.

“Seongwu hyung enjoys squatting at my place so much.” Daehwi shakes his head. It’s not that he doesn’t like him staying there but sometimes, he just misses being alone since he’s been used in this kind of living for a long time already.

“Okay we’re done for this set.” Seongwu announced and Somi came running and slapped his shoulders several times before heading out to change her clothes. Seongwu can only laugh as checked on the pictures he took. As expected, Somi’s a pro when it comes to magazine shoots, she knows what to show and how to act in order to give good pictures and of course, as a photographer, Seongwu knows what to do.

The photoshoot went on for another hour until they called it a wrap. Seongwu gave out instructions to his team while Daehwi gave out instructions to the styling team. Somi proceeded to change while Woojin was left to do a restaurant reservation for them to eat out for dinner.

 

 

 

 

 

 

After arriving home from their dinner, Seongwu immediately threw himself on the couch in Daehwi’s place.

“Daehwi.” Seongwu called his attention as he got a glass of water from the kitchen. It took several moments before Daehwi came out.

“Yes hyung?”

“How’s Daniel?” Seongwu’s question just caught Daehwi off guard. Not that he’s uncomfortable talking about him but it just suddenly came out from Seongwu.

“Why?”

“I talked to him last time but we weren’t able to talk much deeper than ‘how are you’ since he’s busy.”

“Well, he’s still busy.” Daehwi shrugged which made Seongwu’s brows crease.

“Did you fight?”

“We’re not even together, why would we?” Daehwi stood up, obviously trying to get out of the situation but Seongwu won’t let this pass even how tired he is right now.

“Answer me David Lee.” That made Daehwi stop from walking and sat down again.

“We didn’t fight, really.” Daehwi stated in a calm manner.

“Then why are you acting like that when I asked?”

“I… well… I’m just…” Daehwi can’t find the right words to say as Seongwu raised a brow.

“I understand if you’ll say that you miss him.” Seongwu’s words were soothing as he sat straight. Daehwi didn’t have to say it, his sigh says it all. He also noticed how Daehwi’s silent when they’re at the topic of Woojin and Jihoon meeting soon and such.

“Do I have the right to miss him even if we’re not together?” Daehwi’s question is too innocent that it made Seongwu smile.

“Come sit beside hyung.” Seongwu patted the space beside him as Daehwi just stood up and dragged himself to sit beside him. He placed the glass he was holding at the center table with a pout. He finds it weird. Back then, when he wasn’t able to give Daniel a response to his _hang out_ question, he was eaten by regret. Now that they’re separated again, he finds it weird to claim that he _misses_ him.

“I missed you when you were in New York, Somi missed you, Minhyun missed you… anyone has the capability to miss someone regardless of the connection they have between them.” Seongwu stated in a very calm manner as he held both of Daehwi’s wrist.

“I know that hyung but with Daniel…”

“You like him… that’s obvious… and the feeling you’re having right now is natural. Don’t think of it as something weird. You’re a human, liking, missing and loving someone is something that a human is capable to do.” Seongwu tried to explain to him. He’s aware of the thing that is going on between the two as they had Daehwi spill it one night when they all stayed in his place after he and Woojin returned. Daehwi didn’t have a choice but to tell them since he knows that there is no way out between his friends.

It’s been more than a month since they returned to SK and they’re now back to their normal lives. Woojin’s actually glad that Jihoon moved back to Japan since he doesn’t need to spend more than 14 hours in a plane just to see him though of course, he still hasn’t done it. He’s waiting for Jihoon to be free so his travel to Japan will be worth it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Daehwi smiled upon seeing Daniel’s car pull out the lobby. He immediately rode the front seat and went off._

_“You look so good tonight.” Daniel said as he spared him a glance before looking back to the road._

_“You’re not bad either.” Daehwi casually replied as he tried to hide the blush in his face._

_“Now mind telling me if where are we going?” Daehwi’s been asking him, even during the time when he called and said that he was on his way, Daehwi didn’t stop asking but Daniel remained to be silent about their destination._

_“You’ll see when we get there.” Daniel replied as he smiles. He can see Daehwi’s lips pouting through his peripheral vision and he swear, if he’s not driving, he’ll make sure to pinch his puffy cheeks._

_Throughout the ride, Daehwi started to ask about what he did in Philadelphia and Daniel happily told him about the event. It took them several more minutes before Daniel stopped the car._

_“Let’s walk from here.” Daniel said as he got out of the car, Daehwi did the same._

_“This area…” Daehwi muttered as he tried to look around and his jaw instantly dropped when Daniel escorted him to their destination._

_“Oh my God, how?!” Daehwi asked in disbelief as he looks at the restaurant. They’re about to enter Rao’s, the restaurant that is considered to have the hardest reservation. You can actually eat there if you know a person who has a table there. Daehwi was able to eat there once when he was with a client and after that, he didn’t want to try again despite having a few connections that can actually have him get a table. He thinks that it could be waste of effort for him and his friends but of course, he really wanted to return. Rao is a wonderful place._

_Daniel just smiled at him as they approached the waiter. The waiter immediately recognized Daniel and escorted them inside leaving Daehwi in awe._

_After settling in their table, Daniel instructed the waiter to serve their food as Daehwi’s still trying to process things._

_“You can now ask.” Daniel said with a smile. He wasn’t sure if Daehwi was going to like it but he just wanted to give it a try and somehow, an element of surprise and Daehwi seemed to like it so he’s feeling glad deep inside._

_“How?”_

_“I’m one of those persons who have a table in Rao’s.” Daniel honestly replied as Daehwi just stared at him, it took him several seconds before he gave a response._

_“Wow, you’re awesome.”_

_“Do you like it?”_

_“Of course! I love it here! I have always wanted to return but I don’t want to bother my friends and ask them to get me a table or something.” Daehwi’s mood is up and that made Daniel smile._

_“I’m glad you do since I didn’t really have a backup plan in case you wouldn’t want to eat something Italian.” Daniel replied and that made Daehwi giggle._

_“Thank you for bringing me here hyung.”_

_“Hyung.”_

_“Yes, hyung.” And Daehwi followed it with another giggle._

_It just took several minutes before their food was served. Daniel explained that he just ordered their best out of the menu and Daehwi said he’s actually fine with anything._

_They proceeded to eating and talk about the most random stuffs they can think of. They’re amaze at how they can continue to talk about topics that they never thought they have in common._

_“What time is your flight tomorrow?” Daniel suddenly asked and that made Daehwi pause from eating, the smile on his face momentarily vanished. He knows that there is no turning back but he somehow hoped that they won’t talk about it now._

_“5pm.” Daniel sighed._

_“I was hoping to bring you to the airport but I have work.”_

_“It’s okay.” Daehwi is somehow feeling thankful that he won’t be there._

_“I know this is an uncalled question but when are you going to return?” there’s a hint of sadness in Daniel’s voice and that made Daehwi feel sad._

_“When are you going to SK?”_

_“Why are you really a fan of answering my question with another question?” Daniel chuckled._

_“And you just answered my question with another question as well.” Daehwi pointed out and Daniel can only shake his head._

_“I’ll be back if I have work or something.”_

_“How about a vacation?”_

_“That sounds nice too.” Daehwi smiled._

_“You wouldn’t stop replying to my messages right? And still answer my calls?”_

_“It’ll depend…” Daehwi’s unsure what to say next but Daniel completed his sentence._

_“Oh right, time difference.” Daniel sighed._

_“It’s okay, I’ll still reply and answer you, it may be late but I will. You’ll do it too right?” Daehwi tried to assure him._

_“Of course.” But he looked down._

_“It’s not like it’s going to be hard.” Daehwi is obviously trying to convince Daniel and himself with that statement._

_“Still…”_

_“Let’s not talk about it anymore please.” Daehwi pleaded. He doesn’t want to talk about it since he knows that it’s just a hard topic between the two of them. Even Woojin and Jihoon are experiencing the same and he knows that right in this moment, the pink fairy must be clinging unto Woojin, not wanting him to go. If only that’s possible._

_Daniel just nod and they continued to eat. It took several minutes before Daehwi started to talk about a new topic and Daniel just jived in. They’re in a great place with a good food and the company of each other so that’s enough to spend Daehwi’s last night in New York._

_After eating, they left the place and of course, they were able to talk several pictures, trust blogger Daehwi to do his job._

_“I’m full and I enjoyed, thank you so much.” Daehwi said as they started walking. He suggested that they should walk first before heading back to Daniel’s car since pasta was such a heavy meal for them._

_“I’m glad that you did. I enjoyed it too.” Daniel replied as he exchanged places with him so now he’s the one that is on the side of the road._

_“New York is so beautiful, especially at night. Beautiful people, beautiful place, no wonder you like it here.” Daehwi said as he looks up at the different lights shining in the streets of New York._

_“When I was given an opportunity to work here, I didn’t think twice in leaving Canada. My family was supportive of it so I just pursued my dream. I never thought that after New York, I’d get a chance to work in Paris, in Milan and some other places where they give so much importance and attention to fashion.” Daniel replied as he buried his hands in his pocket._

_“I’m glad that you did, at least we were able to meet.” Daehwi glanced at him with a smile at that just went straight to Daniel’s heart. He is so glad that he was able to meet someone like Daehwi, someone that made him brighter and happier. He became a reason why he’s happy and many people have noticed it. Even Jisung who kept on teasing him about how ‘whipped’ he is with Daehwi can’t deny the fact that he has become brighter ever since he met Daehwi again in New York. If only he can’t let him go._

 

 

_“Daehwi.” Daniel finally broke the silence between them while they were walking._

_“Uhm?”_

_“Can I ask you a question?” he stopped walking and Daehwi did as well._

_“What is it?” Daehwi looked up to him. He took a deep breath before speaking._

_“What are we?” he doesn’t know if he asked the right question or he chose the right words but that just came out of his mouth. He wanted to rehearse but when he gets a chance to think about it, he’s just having an internal battle about it._

_Daehwi didn’t reply, he was just silent and Daniel can already feel the regret of letting those words slip out of his mouth._

_“I’m sorry-“_

_“Daniel…” he finally spoke._

_“Hmm?”_

_Another silence. They’re just standing and facing each others with a small distance between them._

_“Can we remain as friends for now?” Daehwi’s unsure of what to say. He kept his silence as he tried to think of the words to say. The thought of this day coming has passed in his mind several times but he never thought that he’ll end up tongue tied when Daniel finally ask something about it._

_He gathered his courage to look up and see Daniel’s eyes and somehow, he feels weird that he cannot read his expression at all. Daniel’s undeniably handsome with the streetlights adding into the beautiful view but his heart his racing with the fact that Daniel’s expression is unreadable._

_“I mean-“ Daehwi’s words was cut off with Daniel taking a step closer to him and held his elbows._

_“I like you so much Lee Daehwi, so much.” His voice sounded so sincere and sweet, it sent butterflies to Daehwi’s stomach._

_“I don’t know if I really understand what you mean but if you’re asking me to wait… I’m more than willing to do so.” Daniel said as he continues to look down to meet Daehwi’s eyes. His uneven eyes are so mesmerizing especially that it glistens as he stares at it._

_“Are you willing to do that? I… don’t know if I’m ready now.” Daehwi looked down and that somehow sent a bit of frustration to Daniel as he doesn’t know what to say. He’s not good with words and he’s not good with this so he just preceded to the last thing that came into his mind. He pulled Daehwi closer into his embrace. Daehwi’s small frame perfectly fits his embrace and sometimes, he just wants to hold him this close for a long time._

_Daehwi can feel the warmth of Daniel’s hold, it just makes him feel safe and happy. He’s lying if he’ll say that he never felt Daniel’s true intentions and feelings towards him. He has always asked himself about it. Does he feel the same way? And most importantly, is he ready to get into this?_

_“Will you really wait?” he asked as his head is rested on Daniel’s chest while they stay in their position. He can even feel how fast Daniel’s heart is beating right now._

_“Yes … I promise.” Daniel caressed his hair as he smiles. He knows that it’ll take time but he’s willing to wait, if this means of Daehwi, preparing himself to get into this and him, getting him in his arms when the time comes, he is more than willing to wait._

_They just hope that no one gets an interest into taking pictures of two men hugging in one of the streets of New York._

-

 

“Daniel.” Jisung called for his attention as he lifted his head from his laptop.

“Yes hyung?”

“It’s your free day tomorrow, any plans?” Jisung asked. Being a sought after model like Daniel, he rarely has a free time. He’s either on the ramp, on a magazine shoot, an advertisement shoot, in an event or a meeting for a new project. You can basically see his face around the US. Being extremely good looking with a good body built and a good personality, Daniel is just loved by a lot of people even as a foreigner. Knowing that this is a rare situation, they always grab every opportunity that is given him.

“I don’t know.” Daniel returned his eyes to his laptop and that made Jisung sigh.

“Perhaps, call Daehwi?” Jisung knows it’s a useless suggestion but he just wants Daniel to spend his free day with some worth. Ever since Daehwi left, he knows that they kept in contact with each others and he’s also aware that they weren’t able to enter a relationship but Daniel positively told him that Daehwi just asked him to wait.

“The last time we talked, he said that he’s going to have an outdoor photoshoot and he’ll be extremely busy tomorrow.” Daniel replied nonchalantly which made Jisung’s brows to meet.

“Did you fight?”

“No.”

“Then why are you acting like that?”

“I’m just tired hyung.” Daniel closed his laptop and stood up from his chair.

“It’s only been a month, are you tired of waiting already?” Jisung suddenly asked which made Daniel stop from walking.

“I don’t think I get tired easily hyung, you know me.”

“Then why are you acting like this?” Jisung is like his mother, he met him in Canada and ever since, he became his manager, PA, alarm, driver, adviser, mother and all other things that Jisung is capable of doing. Jisung’s life typically circled around him except for his free days, vacation time, ‘fling’ time and such. Jisung knows him really well so right now, he’s sure that something is wrong.

Daniel gave out a long sigh.

“You can tell me.” Jisung encouraged him.

“I just miss him hyung. It’s hard… really hard.” He sighed again and Jisung can hear the hint of sadness in Daniel’s voice. If only he can send Daniel to Korea, he would. But of course, there are a lot of consequences and he doesn’t want them to face that.

“I understand Niel-ah… I really do.” Jisung stood up and reached for Daniel’s shoulder.

“It’s… hard…” he repeated and Jisung knows that it’s not just because Daniel misses him. Jisung’s sure that it’s something else.

“Do you want to talk it out with a beer? I’m pretty free tonight.” Jisung knows that it’s what Daniel needs right now. Daniel just mouthed a soft thank you and he perfectly knows that they just need some alcohol to talk it out.

 

 

 

On their third can, Jisung’s patiently waiting for Daniel to start talking. They decided to stay in his place and Jisung just left to buy cans of beer. They have talked about random stuffs but Daniel hasn’t talked about Daehwi yet.

“You can go home now hyung, the alcohol helped.” Daniel suddenly said as he reached for his fourth can.

“I won’t leave until you tell me what’s wrong.” Jisung stated and that made Daniel spare him a glance before chugging in.

“I think I am just stressed and been overthinking lately.” Daniel sighed.

“Overthinking about what?”

“ _Him.”_

“Daehwi.”

“He typically makes up my thoughts every night.” Daniel chuckles as he waits for Jisung to say _‘whipped’_ as what he usually does.

“How much do you like him actually?” Jisung’s question made Daniel to pause and sigh again.

“So much hyung… so much that it worries me that what if he doesn’t feel the same? What if he doesn’t like me and just considers me as a friend that’s why he asked me to wait because he’s afraid to hurt me…” Daniel looks down and now Jisung understands. Daniel has always been the bright sunshine who always smiles no matter what, alcohol is one thing that triggers this side of him.

“You’ve been really overthinking.” Jisung muttered as he’s trying to find the right words to say.

“I don’t know… it feels weird.” Daniel replied.

“Don’t think like that Niel-ah… you’re going to end up hurting yourself. Just trust Daehwi.” Jisung stares at him.

“Didn’t you say that good things come to those who wait? You’re doing good at it… if Daehwi’s really for you then he’ll be yours when the time comes.” Jisung hopes that his words will sink into Daniel. He doesn’t like seeing him like this.

Daniel remained silent and gulped into his beer can again.

 

 

That night, Daniel just had to cover Jisung with a blanket on his living room as the older fell asleep, drunk or tired, he doesn’t know.

When he entered his room, he immediately went on for a shower, hoping to wash away the alcohol and his negative thoughts.

While drying his hair, he received a notification from Daehwi’s Instagram.

**_@davidleeofficial Arrived at Paju! Set is almost ready, fun shoot ahead!_ **

And there he is looking so bright in beach side of Paju, wearing his signature smile.

“I can’t believe someone like you can drive me this crazy.” Daniel whispers as he double tapped on picture and a heart formed in the middle of the picture indicating that he has liked the picture.

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” He whispered as he looked at his picture one last time before closing his phone. Daehwi’s day has started and he’s just off to sleep. How can distance and time be such a challenge for them?

 

_Please answer me soon Daehwi-yah… I know I can wait for so long but the distance is just giving me so much of weird thoughts already._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest chapter of this fic so far! Wow. hahahahaha!   
> Let's see what will happen next <3
> 
> Comments, feedbacks, kudos and everything are very much appreciated. It motivates me to write. <3


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT

Maybe, just maybe

CHAPTER EIGHT

 

Two weeks went on like a blur and the communication between Daehwi and Daniel came from daily to frequent to often and now it became rare. Daniel still tries to send ‘good morning’ and ‘good night’ but he sometimes fails to do it basing on Korea’s time so Daehwi’s replies will be late. In the past two weeks, they were only able to call each others twice and the other calls remained as missed.

“Shouldn’t you be happy that you’re going back home?” Woojin asked as he helps Daehwi pack up his luggage.

“You know why hyung.” Daehwi sighs as he half-heartedly places his clothes inside the bag.

“And why did you reserve a hotel? Shouldn’t you be going home to your house? You didn’t have that renovated to have your mom live there alone.”

“She’s not alone hyung, she’s got people living with her there. Some relatives who came from other places decided to stay there as well to save up some dollars. I’m actually confused as to why they chose our house as the venue.” Daehwi replied.

“I wish we could come with you but work is not allowing us to do so.” Woojin gives sympathy as he knows that Daehwi is not comfortable with this.

“It’s alright, I’ll be meeting a client there too, we’ve kept in contacts so I’ll be there for work as well.” Daehwi gave Woojin an assuring look but his eyes just can’t lie.

“You know what? I can try to reschedule my-“

“No hyung, it’s alright. Jihoon’s coming over while I’m in LA too right? You should enjoy.” Daehwi cut him off getting the idea of what he’s planning to do.

“Call me, or any of us if you need to. I’ll fly to LA in an instant.” Woojin touched his shoulder and Daehwi can only give him a smile. If only it’s that easy.

“Have you told Daniel?” Woojin tried to change the topic.

“I sent him a message but I think he’s asleep now.” Daehwi replied.

“Will you go to NYC too?”

“If I can spare some time, I think I will. I can buy the bag that Somi’s wanted to get too.”

“And meet Daniel too…” Woojin teased and that somehow lifted Daehwi’s mood as he can see his cheeky smile.

“You should do that, I support you on that.” Woojin cheered on him.

“I hope I can, let’s just see about that.” Daehwi’s had the idea for some time since he learned that he’s going to LA, he just hopes that he can really do it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Being used in living alone, Daehwi’s used to travel alone too, setting his feet in LA something that he missed. This is where he was born, this is where he grew up as a kid and met Somi before he moved to Korea to study, learn the language and culture. He rarely goes home now as his life basically revolves in SK and his mom is living a good life in LA as well.

He hailed a cab and proceeded to his hotel. It’s a hotel that is a thirty minutes drive to his house so he preferred to stay there. As much as he misses his mom and be in her embrace, he can’t take the fact that some relatives are there too, too much for him to handle. He’ll just make sure to take his mother out and bond with her during his stay.

Daehwi decided to just stay in his hotel room and didn’t bother to go around. He’s tired from the long flight and he knows that he can still see them for the next couple of days. Tomorrow, he’ll be heading to their house for a Garden Party to celebrate the wedding anniversary of Daehwi’s grandparents in his mother’s side. As much as he wants to pass just like the other family parties that they had, he can’t let his grandparents down. Aside from his mom, they’re the source of his happiness ever since he was young so he just had to makeup his mind and fly to LA.

As Daehwi flips around his bed, he remembers that he wasn’t able to tell Daniel that he’s in LA, safe and sound. He can still remember how Daniel excitedly called him after he was able to read his message about going to LA. Daniel said that although the chance of seeing each other is small, he’s just glad that they’re in the same state again and has a small time difference.

It just took several rings before the other line answered.

“Daehwi!”

“I’m in LA.” He chuckles as soon as he heard his excited voice from the other line.

“I’m glad you’re safe! I’m happy that you called.” Daehwi can imagine him smiling while talking.

“Are you busy right now?”

“Not really, I’m inside the car, on my way home.”

“That’s good. I’m glad your work ends early today.”

“Me too! And I’m glad you called.” Daniel’s laughter on the other line somehow lifts a small burden from Daehwi’s heart.

“By the way.” Daniel piped.

“Yes?”

“You’re going to your house tomorrow right? Are you excited?” Daniel’s energy is high and Daehwi can only silently sigh. _I’m not._

“Of course, I’m excited to see my mom.” Daehwi replied in the most enthusiastic way as possible. The only thing he told Daniel is that his father died when he was young and his mother is left in LA when he moved to Korea. He didn’t bother telling Daniel that he doesn’t want to go home nor is excited to the party as he doesn’t want him to worry.

“I noted the time, I won’t send you any messages by then so you can concentrate and have fun with your family.” Daniel stated and that just made Daehwi sigh, this time he knows he did it loud that Daniel stopped talking for a while.

“Daehwi, are you okay? Is there something wrong?” from his happy voice, Daniel’s now talking with a worried tone in his voice.

“I’m okay, nothing to worry.”

“I think you’re tired. You should go to sleep so you’ll be freshen up tomorrow.” Daniel’s voice actually calms him up… though his mind is eating him of the thoughts about what may happen tomorrow.

“Call me if something comes up or you need anything!”

“Daniel Kang.”

“Yes David Lee?”

“Thank you.”

 

 

 

 

 

The drive to their house feels like a dragging moment for Daehwi. The cab driver seemed to notice that he wasn’t in his best shape as he played some soothing instrumentals throughout the ride. He also said that he plays that when his passengers seemed to look stressed and sad but Daehwi just said he’s okay and thanked him anyway.

“We’re here.” The driver announced and somehow, Daehwi feels like wanting to ask him to drive back to the hotel.

He gulped several times while paying for the fare.

“Sir.”

“Yes?”

“I don’t know what your problem is but I just want to say that goodluck.” The old driver smiled at him and somehow, it made Daehwi’s heart lighten up a little.

 

 

Looking back to their house, Daehwi can feel flashback of memories in his mind. This is where he grew up, the memories of his father, the memories of their complete family and the memories that somehow, shattered him… all remains in this house. It doesn’t look exactly how it used to look before. It has grown bigger, so much bigger and extravagant than before. Daehwi’s family is far up from the poverty line and he has succeeded making money for himself as well so he told his mother that instead of giving him allowances, they should just renovate the house as per what his father’s wished to do before. Daehwi helped out in redesigning it as well and he’s satisfied with how it looked like now.

“David, is that you?” Daehwi’s thoughts were distracted when he heard the voice. His face lightened up upon seeing someone really familiar.

“Nana!” he ran towards the older lady and placed her in a bear hug.

“Nana I missed you so much!” Daehwi said after breaking the hug.

“You look so beautiful my child! I missed you too!” Nana cupped his face to see how his features have changed after all these years. He seldom goes home and when he does, he makes sure that his relatives are not there not until today. Nana is Daehwi’s childhood nanny. She’s an American who worked part time in their household when his mother was pregnant with him. Nana eventually stayed and became the family’s trusted attendant, she’s like his second mother.

“I knew I saw a cab pulled through and I had a feeling that it was you! Let’s go inside, almost everyone is there and your mother is so excited to see you! Your grandparents are wearing the clothes you sent as well.” Nana said as he pulled him to the main entrance. Daehwi’s steps were heavy but he had no choice. He sent in a package for the clothes he chose and matched to style his grandparents as well as his mother. He just wants them to look their best.

Upon entering the house Daehwi took a deep breath and he can smell _home._

“Mom!” he didn’t intend to but the word just came out of his mouth upon seeing the back of his mother that was facing him. The lady turned around and just like any other years that he comes home, his mother still looks the best and beautiful as ever. He dropped the paper bags he was holding and took stride towards his mother who had her open arms to welcome him.

“I miss you so much mom.” He whispers as he buried his face on the crook of her neck. She still smells the same, the smell that Daehwi loves. He tries his best not to cry as he doesn’t want to let out any tears today.

“Let me take a good look at my baby.” His mom broke the hug and cupped his face.

“Beautiful.” His mom said as she kissed his cheeks, Daehwi did the same.

“You look majestic mom, as always.” Daehwi grinned.

“I’m so glad that you made it.”

“I wouldn’t come if not because of you, grandma and grandpa.” Daehwi whispers and he can see his mother’s lips form a little pout.

“Just let this day pass okay? Let’s spend more days together after this while you stay here.” his mother whispered back and he can only nod. He gave her another long hug before finally breaking it.

Nana is now holding the paper bags he had and is looking at them with loving eyes. Moments later, Daehwi saw two old persons coming out of the kitchen.

“I heard that my favorite grandson is here.” Daehwi’s smile grew wider upon hearing his grandmother.

“Grandma! Grandpa!” Daehwi ran towards them and gave them a soft bear hug each. He’s glad to see them wear the clothes he sent and they just look amazing as well. They may have grown older from how they looked before but they will always be the amazing grandparents that spoiled him before. Just like his grandparents on his father side who took good care of him in Korea until he reached high school and lived alone, they’re very special to his heart as well.

“David looks so beautiful, doesn’t he?” his grandfather complimented him as he cupped his face. Daehwi can see his grandmother, mom and Nana nod in agreement.

“I took these genes from you.” Daehwi replied with a small giggle.

 

“Shouldn’t we take out the turkey-“ the small reunion was interrupted by the person who came in from the garden door.

“Oh, Daehwi, you’re here.”

“Aunt Min Ji.” Daehwi’s mood instantly fell as he tried to compose himself and walked and greeted her. Min Ji just smiled and Daehwi knows that it’s going to be a long day.

 

 

The next thing just flew like a blur as Daehwi met the rest of his relatives who were already outside the garden. He greeted them politely and answered few questions in a calm manner, he just wants to end this day properly.

He’s just glad to see the smiles on his grandparents’ faces and his mother has been laughing and smiling most of the time too. Daehwi feels satisfied.

As Daehwi sat down on one of the tables with a plate filled with his mom’s food after going around with his mom, three persons approached his table and he knows that he won’t be eating well now.

“David, it’s been some time.” It’s once again, his aunt Min Ji.

“How has life been David?” this time it’s his uncle Seul Po. They’re a married and are living somewhere in the US as well but Daehwi just doesn’t want to remember.

“Pretty much the same, I work, I get paid, I travel and play and the cycle goes on.” Daehwi replied.

“That’s a good life you have there.” This time it’s his mother’s older sister, aunt Sun Wi. Daehwi just chose to smile and continued to eat. This is how he planned to deal with them, smile and don’t respond.

“I heard you started dated again? The rumored guy is pretty famous, that’s a good catch, nephew.” Aunt Sun Wi’s remarks made Daehwi look at him and locked an eye contact with her. Of course, she’ll know a lot about him since she doesn’t come on any family parties without knowing a tea about her nieces and nephews, especially Daehwi.

“I’m pretty much single right now.”

“Single and hard working? That’s not how you live a life son.” Uncle Seul Po stated and Daehwi can’t hide the fact that he saw his smug face.

“But that is how I chose to live my life uncle.”

“You could have chosen to live your life here and LA and lived with your mom, you’re still young so choosing this option wouldn’t be hard, we’ve been telling you about it.” aunt Sun Wi’s tone doesn’t impresses Daehwi at all as he tries to hide his hands that are forming into a fist under the table, as much as possible, he wants to keep the remaining respect he has for them.

“And besides, your mom would need some help in handling DH Bank, your mother is not getting any younger, she needs someone to assist her with the business.” Aunt Min Ji and Daehwi can only try to bit his inner lip to stop himself from answering back. DH Bank is their family business, the main source of their family’s fortune. It’s made by his great grandfather’s sweat and tears when he moved to the States, after which, DH Bank was passed over to each generation and has expanded to different countries as well. Among the siblings, his mother is the one chosen and trusted to handle DH Bank and that is what keeps her busy.

“I understand what you mean aunt Min Ji… but we have talked about this countless of times, my cousins are in training to take over DH Bank after my mom retires and that will stay way. I have said this before but I am going to say it again, I am not here to discuss that matter again… so if you will excuse me.” Daehwi mustered the courage to stand up and pay them some respect. As he took two steps away from the table, his aunt Sun Wi spoke.

“From the very beginning, I didn’t like you already, you’re like your father! Cocky and ignorant! Is this how you repay this family? Are you that proud that you’re gaining money and fame for yourself?! Think again David… you’re just living in a glam life! What do you get from there? Fame? Luxury? Such a shame!” Daehwi can feel his heart beat so fast and he knows that they have just received the attention of everyone as the garden was instantly filled with silence.

“What the hell is happening here?!” he can see his mother who came rushing from the other side of the garden.

“We are just trying to talk David out into-“

“Unnie, if this is about the business, didn’t we settle-“

“Mom…” he tried to stop her.

“No David.” He can feel his mom squeezing his arm as if saying _‘I got this.’_

“It’s time for you to stop talking about this with my son every single time you see him! He’s grown up and he can make his own decision, it is what my husband and I want him to have, the right to make his own decision and I hope you respect that.” Daehwi didn’t dare to turn around to see his relatives’ faces, he just looked down with so much emotions building up inside him.

“That is why he grew up like that-“

“Stop questioning how my son grew up!-“

“Mom.”

“David why don’t you face and talk to us? You always try to avert the attention and leave, is that the kind of culture you learned when you left the States and-“ before aunt Min Ji can continue talking, Daehwi turned around to face them and he knows it wasn’t the right decision. He can see the faces of his relatives, cousins and other family members that doesn’t recognize, all looking at the scene and he just want to vanish now.

“Can we please stop this? We are all here to celebrate this special with grandma and grandpa. We are not here to talk about me and my decisions in life.” Daehwi finally spoke.

“I didn’t want to come here but I chose to do so as I value the importance of this day to my grandparents, I hope you do too!” he continues.

“Up until now, I still try to value the upbringing of my parents and the important lesson of giving respect to the elders. I can only hold in few more strings right now and I don’t want to lose the smallest amount of respect I have for my aunts and uncles so please, just stop.” his voice is shaking as he tries his hardest do control himself. He doesn’t want to be back here and be in this situation at all. All of a sudden, he wants to have a time machine and go back and choose not to come here at all.

“If you don’t like me, my job or how I became, I respect that and I don’t really care. Just don’t disrespect the day for my grandparents, my mother and most especially my late father. I didn’t come here for that.” he can see his aunts are so furious now and his uncle Seul Po is looking like he can punch him or anything right now.

“How-“

“Stop it! Stop it! I cannot watch this anymore!” grandma’s voice was suddenly heard, looking so mad with grandpa beside him. They came in to change for the next outfit that Daehwi prepared for them and they just had to witness the scene.

“How many times do we have to talk about this?! How many times do you have to slap David with your words?! Can’t you just be happy of how he has become? If you can’t, then can you just leave it that way and not mind him at all?! The kid never did anything bad and yet you are judging him like he committed the biggest mistake on earth.” It’s grandpa and that... just made the whole atmosphere change. Silence enveloped the whole garden and suddenly, the homey feeling is gone.

“I’m sorry.” Daehwi whispered to his mother.

“No son-“

“I need to go mom, I can’t stay like this.” Daehwi’s choked up voice made his mom look at him before nodding. He gave her a kiss before facing his grandparents.

“Grandma, grandpa, I think it’s not the best day for me today. You both look so good in that outfit.” He tried to flash the sweetest smile despite the bitter feelings he was having inside.

“David…” his grandma came to cup his face.

“I’m leaving now. I hope you can still end this day happily. I’ll see you again.” Daehwi gave them each a hug and kiss and he swear, his heart is breaking while doing this.

He didn’t spare a glance at the people behind and just continued to make his exit.

On his way out, he met Nana who opened her arms. He gave him a short hug as Nana caressed his back, he doesn’t need to say anything as she knows it.

“I have a cab waiting for you outside, you should go.” Nana whispered as they broke the hug. His tears are breaming but he doesn’t want to shed it here so he just nod and went out. He saw the cab and rode in immediately. His voice was almost a whisper as he said his hotel location and the driver just nod.

He didn’t spare their house a single glance as he continued to look down. The next thing he knew, he was holding his phone and his hands just automatically dialed Daniel’s number.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

Daniel laughs as he listens to the story of his friend. He had a quick measurement check for a fashion show and now he’s free and eating out with some of his model friends. He drinks on his juice when his phone suddenly vibrated inside his pocket. His eyes widen upon seeing Daehwi’s name on the screen. He immediately checked the time and he knows that he’s supposed to still be in his grandparents’ party.

He swiped to answer.

“Hello, Daehwi?” he can only hear uneven breathing on the other line until he heard a sob that suddenly made his heart beat fast. He immediately signaled his friends that he has to answer the call and excused himself.

“Daehwi are you crying?! What’s wrong?” he immediately asked the moment he came out of the restaurant. Daehwi’s sobs and whimpers became louder and he suddenly feels his body shaking. He never saw or heard Daehwi cry, what is happening?!

“Where are you now?! What’s wrong?! Daehwi answer me please!!!” he pleaded and he knows that his voice rose as he caught few of the passersby’s attention.

“Da…Daniel…” he can hear Daehwi call his name between his cry and that just broke his heart into millions of pieces.

“Daehwi please be alright. Daehwi…” he’s pacing back and forth as he doesn’t know what to do, Daehwi’s not even saying anything and the next thing he knew, the call ended.

“Shit! Daehwi?! Daehwi!!!” he shouted. He dialed the phone again and he was redirected to voice mail.

“Fuck what the hell is going on… Daehwi…” he can’t think straight and his heart is just beating so fast. The thought of Daehwi crying can’t leave his mind and he just want to see him now.

He found himself hailing a cab and navigated his phone.

In three minutes, he was able to book the next flight to Los Angeles… completely forgetting about his friends.

 

 

 

 

The moment he arrived in the airport, he was running like crazy. He passed through different security check, identity check, ticket booking check and a lot more but his mind is in a blur. He just can’t think straight right now.

Few minutes later, he was inside the plane with just his phone with 70% battery life left, wallet and his IDs. He just remembered the friends he left and made a few messages telling them that something came up and he had to leave and that he’ll wire money to pay up for his part in the bill.

The next person he knew that he should have talked to before this sudden decision came in his mind.

_Fuck, Jisung hyung’s going to kill me._

 

****

**_Hyung, something happened to Daehwi and I’m going to see him. Don’t worry, I’m safe and I’ll contact you soon. I’ll listen to your nagging when I come back, don’t get mad please._ **

****

****

He knew it was useless to send the message but he still did. He knows Jisung is going to go nuts but his mind is with Daehwi and the crying image of him just won’t let his heart calm down. He needs to see him right now or he’ll go mad.

The plane rules were started to be announced as Daniel turned his phone off and kept it in his pocket, hoping that a miracle would happen when he lands in Los Angeles, a miracle that Jisung isn’t _that_ mad with his sudden decision.

 

 

 

 

 

After more than six hours of air travel, Daniel was woken up by the announcement of their landing in LAX. He fell asleep in the middle of the flight and it somehow caused him to be lightheaded for a few minutes before finally processing everything in his mind.

The moment he stepped in LA, he immediately hailed a cab and gave instructions to Daehwi’s hotel. Good thing he was able to ask about it and Daehwi even mentioned his room number so he just hopes that he’s there. Its night time already and many things could have happened in almost seven hours that he was travelling to LA.

 

His heart is beating fast as the cab pulled through the lobby of the hotel. He gave his payment and ran inside. He rode the elevator and pressed on the 10th floor.

_Daehwi please be there… please be safe… I’m coming…._

He bits his lower lip when the elevator signaled that they have arrived in the 10th floor. He immediately ran towards the direction of Daehwi’s room number.

When he stopped in front, his heart is beating like it’s going to leave his body anytime. He can feel beads of sweat in his forehead as his fingers where shaking to form into a fist to knock on the door.

_Daehwi please be here…_

 

It took him several knocks before the knob moved. He made sure to let himself be seen in the peephole so he can see him.

When the door opened, Daniel’s heart shattered into pieces.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooookkaaaayyyyy. I gave quite an angst there but well, what's a chaptered fic without a bit of an angst right? hahaha! But then, I want to expression gratitude to everyone who leaves comments, feedbacks, kudos and even opens this fic. I hope that you like it! You all motivate me to continue writing <3
> 
> how was it?


	9. CHAPTER NINE

Maybe, Just Maybe

CHAPTER NINE

 

“Daniel…” those were the only words that came from him and he flung his body towards the older. Daniel can feel his heart shatter as Daehwi’s bloodshot and puffy eyes welcomed him and now here he is, crying so hard in his embrace.

“Shhh….shhh…” he doesn’t know what to say as he’s really bad at comforting people. He hugged him tight as he tried to move the both of them inside his hotel room, he doesn’t want any passerby to see the situation they’re in now.

It took him several minutes before he was able to guide Daehwi on his bed. He made sure that he never lift his head from his chest and his heart just continues to break with every sob and whimper that comes out from the younger.

“Just let it out, I’m here… I’ll be here.” Daniel whispers as he touches his soft hair and caressed his back. Daehwi is so small that he just fits perfectly in his embrace.

Daehwi wasn’t saying anything, he just kept on crying and Daniel just wants to ask him to stop but he knows that it’s no use, he just have to let it out. Daehwi’s muffled sob in his best makes him wants to protect him from all the bad things in the world. He knows that something is wrong; something is going on for him to cry like this. He can still remember on one of his vlogs where he mentioned that he doesn’t easily cry so having him sob in his embrace is multiplying the worry he is feeling right now.

Daniel doesn’t know if how minutes or hours it has been. His back is starting to ache and he can’t hear Daehwi’s muffled sobs anymore. He can feel his hold on his back has soften and his top is quite soaked.

“Daehwi?” he whispered but he got no response. He slowly moved his face away from his chest and part of him is wrecked again. Daehwi has fallen asleep with beads of tears in his face, puffy eyes and red nose.

“What’s going on?” he whispered as he tried to slowly wipe away the remaining tears in his face.

Daniel then slowly adjusted their position to have Daehwi lay down on his bed. He carefully removed the sheet and covered it on him, hoping not to wake him up. Feeling the tiredness over the impulsive flight, Daniel found himself lie beside Daehwi and pulled him closer to his chest, making sure to have him in his embrace, hoping that it can give him any support he needs.

_I hope that when you wake up tomorrow, everything is going to be alright._ Daniel removed some fringed that covered Daehwi’s eyes and stared at him. He looks so sad even when he’s asleep, his puffy face from too much crying is still visible despite the dim lighted room.

Daniel continues to caress Daehwi’s arm until he started to fall into slumber, completely being eaten by tiredness as well.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel opened his eyes after feeling numbness on his left arm. He tried to process everything in his head upon seeing unfamiliar surroundings and realized a weight on his chest. A small smile formed on his face upon seeing that he’s still asleep. Feeling the numbness in his arm and muscle pain around his body, he figured that they must have not change position at all.

His smile grew bigger upon feeling Daehwi snuggle closer and tightened his hug on his waist, it also gave him a chance to pull the younger one closer in his embrace. They just stayed in that position and Daniel can’t even move, he tried checking his watch and it’s almost noontime but he doesn’t have the heart to wake Daehwi up, especially when he remembers how much he cried his heart out last night.

Daniel can feel Daehwi stir from his sleep and moments later, he lifted his head from his chest and he made sure to look at him with a bright smile, hoping to lift up his day.

 

 

Daehwi opened his eyes with a headache. He realized that his position is unusual as he lifted his head, he’s sure enough he’s not hugging a pillow and his puffy eyes just widen upon seeing who he was hugging.

“What are you doing here?!” he blurted as he immediately removed his hand that was resting on his waist. He watched Daniel sit properly on his bed as he started to circle his left arm.

“Good morning to you too, Lee Daehwi.” Daniel chuckled as he started to do some stretching as Daehwi just stared at him, trying to process everything in his mind.

Then he remembered it, what happened in the party, how he was crying in the cab on his way back in the hotel, how he cried in the shower… and how he was surprised to see Daniel outside his room in the middle of the night.

Daehwi immediately buried his face in his palm upon realizing it. He then felt two hands pulling his wrist so he can remove it from his face but he continued to look down.

“ _Daehwi-yah_ …”

“What are you doing here?” he asked again.

“I was so worried when I heard you cry over the phone…” Daniel moved closer, Daehwi’s wrists still in his hands.

“I’m sorry if I worried you.”

“No, it’s okay… I chose to come here.” Daniel cupped his face to lift it up so he can face him. Daehwi’s eyes and face are so puffy, indicating how much he cried the other night.

“Are you okay now?” Daniel asked as Daehwi just sighed. Is he?

“I wouldn’t ask you what happened if you’re not comfortable talking about it… I just want to know if you’re okay.” Daniel continued. Daehwi wasn’t speaking and he was just looking at him.

“Come.” Daniel didn’t even think twice in pulling him again in his embrace. Over the night, his body just got used having Daehwi in his arms, his small figure just fits his arms perfectly.

“The party…” he can hear Daehwi start talking so he broke the hug to listen. He made sure to hold both of his hands as he waited for him to continue.

“I didn’t want to come but I still did for my mom and my grandparents...” Daniel just looks at him with soft eyes, he can see how sad he is.

“But I think, coming over is such a bad idea.” Daehwi continued. Daniel gave his hand a little squeeze as Daehwi took a deep sigh before he continued. He started talking about how his relatives, specifically his aunts talked shit about him.

“They didn’t like my dad but my parents still got married. My father is not as rich as my mother’s family so her siblings didn’t support her marriage, it was good that my grandparents liked my dad. When I was born, my grandparents favored me a lot since my grandparents like my mom among everyone else.” Daehwi bits his lower lips as he tries to recall.

“My father died of an ailment and I had to come to Korea to live my grandparents in my father’s side while my mom tried to heal and eventually took over the family business which was expected from her… and they expected it from me as well.”

“But I chose to be different. I became like this and I started to fall in love on a different road and that added to the reason for them to dislike me more. They think that this road I am taking is all about glamour and fame… that people are all Barbie doll prepped and uselessly spending fortune for crappy parties and expensive things.” Daehwi sighed as he remembers how his relatives just looked down on his job. It’s true that a lot of people expected him to take over the business after his mother but it didn’t work that way. That’s the reason why some of his cousins are starting to get trained to take over the business instead of him and he wholeheartedly support them.

 He’s aware that his relatives didn’t want their own son or daughter be stuck in the business because they have other dreams for them but he once reminded them that the fortune they are spending is from the business that they don’t want to handle. _You just consider the business as a family business when you need some fortune._ He once said that in one argument that caused his Aunt Sun Wi’s palm to land on his face. He knows he did a wrong move but he couldn’t stop himself anymore. If their children can follow what they want, why not him? Some even labels him as the black horse of the family and he just doesn’t care anymore.

 

 

“You’ve been through a lot.” Daniel whispered as he pulled Daehwi again for a hug after listening to his story. He saw a few tears that streamed down his face and he made sure to wipe it away with his thumb earlier.

They stayed quiet as Daehwi continued to bury his face at the crook of Daniel’s neck, Daniel made sure to tighten the embrace, in case it is what Daehwi needs.

“ _Hyung…”_

“uhm?”

“Thank you for coming.”

“You’re welcome _Daehwi-yah_.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel scratches his nape as his phone continues to vibrate with incoming notifications, all from Jisung. After landing in LA he wasn’t able to open his phone. When Daehwi has finally calmed down, he said that he was going to shower so Daniel took time to borrow his phone charger. He knew Jisung was going to go nuts but he never knew he’ll flood him this way. Throughout his career, Daniel has never done something like this so he can only imagine how stressed out Jisung right now. He knows that he is going to end up getting endless of nagging from him when he goes back to NYC.

“What’s going on?” Daehwi asked when he saw Daniel’s expression while looking at his phone. He just came out of the shower and has dressed up.

“Jisung hyung.” Daniel simply replied.

“Is he mad?” Daehwi walked towards him.

“He’s more of… worried… about you… and my whereabouts.” Daniel replied.

“Oh I’m sorry.”

“No you don’t have to-“ before Daniel can finish what he was saying, Daehwi snatched Daniel’s phone.

“Dae-“

 

“Hello hyung? This is Daehwi.” His eyes widen upon seeing Daehwi talking over his phone and he knows that he’s talking to Jisung.

“I’m sorry to cause this.”

“Daehwi no-“ and Daniel was stopped by Daehwi’s finger while he’s still busy over the phone.

“Is there any big schedule that he missed because of this?” Daniel has no idea what Jisung is saying on the other line and he can’t read Daehwi’s expression as well.

“I’ll make sure to have him book his flight soon-“ and Daniel managed to snatch the phone from the younger and smaller guy.

“Daniel Kang!”

“Nope, that’s it.” Daniel turned his back from him and placed the phone on his ear.

“Hyung hear me out please.” And he had to put away the phone from his ear for some seconds as Jisung’s nagging can even be heard without the loudspeaker. He glanced at Daehwi who looked worried but he just gave him a smile.

“Hyung… I’ll go back home soon… please let me stay for a while…”

Daehwi is worried that Daniel’s decision of flying over LA might affect his career. The phone call ended and Daehwi wasn’t able to process the other stuffs that Daniel said over the phone. He just tugged the hem of his shirt and looked up on him when he turned around.

“Go home…” he whispered. He’ll lie if he’ll say that he’s fine for him to go home now but he doesn’t want to cause any troubles on him or his career.

“Jisung hyung allowed me to stay, even until tomorrow. Don’t worry.” Daniel held his shoulders.

“But still, what if you have schedules-“

“Jisung hyung said he was able to adjust my schedule after receiving my message yesterday. Don’t worry about it, nothing’s wrong.” Daniel beamed at him and it just made him pout.

Silence enveloped the two of them until Daniel reached for the towel on his head.

“Let me dry your hair this time.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“This is weird, we should hurry and find you something to wear.” Daehwi looks down after glancing at Daniel who was just busy laughing.

“Why? It looks decent though.” Daniel chuckles as he stopped to look down on his outfit.

“No! Hurry and walk before people recognize you from that led ad just now.” Daehwi pulled his wrist to continue walking. Daniel continues to chuckle as he glanced at the led screen where one of the products he was endorsing showed.

“I never knew I’ll look good in your clothes though.” Daniel continues to talk as he knows that he got Daehwi blushing again.

Earlier, he said that he wanted to get a shower since he hasn’t changed or washed up since yesterday. Daehwi wanted to protest and he can just do that after they can buy him some clothes but he knows that it’ll be uncomfortable for him. He ended up fishing over the clothes he was able to bring in his luggage. He’s a size or more lower than Daniel but he just hopes that he was able to bring some oversized clothes. He found an oversized black hoodie and he got a track pants that he usually wears at night when he’s in LA. Good thing that he was able to bring it. They were able to request from the hotel for new undergarments.

“Why don’t you hurry!!!” Daehwi continues to pull him as they cross the road. The hoodie may be oversized on Daehwi but it looks fit on Daniel’s broad shoulder. The tracksuit was a bit shorter than his legs and he just wore the shoes he was wearing when he came to LA. It looked pretty decent on him, it as if, he was off for a jog or something (as how Daehwi described it earlier) and Daehwi doesn’t like it.

_“Hurry and we’ll buy you clothes!”_ Daehwi kept on nagging earlier while he was drying his hair and he found him so cute… like always.

 

“Let’s go! Let’s go!” Daehwi pulled him inside a shop when they arrived. They were greeted by the employee and Daehwi just proceeded to roam around the men’s section to mix and match for Daniel.

“I still think this looks decent and we can just buy for tomorrow-“

“No.” Daehwi replied in a snap and Daniel took that to shut up. He just buried his hand on the pocket of the track pants and followed Daehwi around, just like what he did before.

“Okay this is enough. Go fit and see if the size is enough then just wear it from there.” Daehwi pushed hangered clothes on his chest and he had no choice but to get it. He was having fun teasing him in wearing his clothes but he knows that it’ll just fluster him more.

“Okay fine David Lee, the stylist. I’ll go in now.” Daniel chuckles as he followed the employee who was showing him the way to the fitting room, leaving Daehwi who was busy looking for other clothes that Daniel can wear tomorrow.

 

After almost an hour of staying in the shop, they were able to buy some clothes, undergarments and a travel kit that has what Daniel needs since they don’t use the same products.

“I’m hungry.” Daniel touched his stomach as they walked out of the shop. They left the hotel at lunch time and they haven’t eaten anything yet. His last meal was inside the plane before he fell asleep.

“Me too, we missed breakfast and lunch, let’s find good places to binge eat.” Daehwi agreed as he checked his phone for a good place to eat.

They ended up eating on a famous American restaurant as Daehwi chanted ‘carbs-carbs-carbs’ and Daniel just laughed at the fact that he felt like he lost all his muscles over the carbs they ate.

They walked around LA and passed by several establishments and Daehwi made sure to visit some for a quick shop, something they didn’t talk about but eventually did it.

 

 

 

“Where do you want to eat dinner?” Daehwi asked as he checked his watch.

“Can’t we just get some takeout and stay in your hotel room?”

“Oh, did I tire you out today?”

“No! I had fun going around LA, it’s just that, I want to spend the night peacefully more than go around some restaurant or fast food chain… or… do you have a place you want to go to?”

“I like your idea so let’s just get some takeout and eat in the hotel.” Daehwi batted his brows as he walked ahead. Daniel can only smile as he follows behind. Earlier, after they ate their late lunch, Daehwi insisted that he should book his flight back to NYC tomorrow. He wanted to protest but he knows that Daehwi just wants him to return to his work and save Jisung from more stress. Wanting to spend more quality time with Daehwi even just for tomorrow morning, he made sure to book an evening flight and told Daehwi that it’s the only available flight for him. Daehwi didn’t seemed to bother over the schedule after he showed him his phone screen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daehwi fixed their takeout at the small coffee table in his hotel room. Daniel on the other hand had to answer a phone call from Jisung.

“Oh you’re back.” Daehwi said after seeing Daniel enter his hotel room.

“I had to go out since Jisung hyung was nagging again.” Daniel chuckled as he sat on the chair and helped him.

“Jisung hyung must be really stressed out because of what you did. Woojin hyung experienced the same from me before.” Daehwi recalls.

“What did you do?”

“I flew to Japan without telling him, he almost reported it to the police if I didn’t contact him on time.” Daehwi laughs at the memory.

“I’m afraid for my life if I don’t tell Jisung hyung, he’s my mom.”

 

 

 

Right after dinner, Daniel volunteered to clean up while Daehwi went to take a quick bath. Daniel did the same after agreeing in watching another set of episodes from Stranger Things so Daehwi had to load them in the hotel’s television.

“Has this series officially become our hangout series?” Daniel asked as he sat beside Daehwi.

“You think so?” Daehwi turned to look at him to see him wearing one of those stranger things sweaters. He chose it earlier when Daehwi asked him to choose for what he’ll wear at night time.

Daehwi placed his Ipad at the side and moved to the other side of the bed to let Daniel take some space. He honestly feels weird with how no one brought up the topic of Daniel getting another hotel room or something between the two of them.

It was just brought up when Daehwi received a message from his groupchat with Woojin, Seongwu and Somi and Somi shared a picture she saw online. It’s a photo of Daehwi, Daniel and a local who asked for a photo with them while they were waiting for their lunch. The local said that he’s a fan of Daehwi’s vlogs and she likes Daniel so much. Daehwi had no choice but had to summarize to them what happened for Daniel to end up in LA. He just promised to tell them ‘more details’ when he’s free. It was Seongwu who asked if Daniel was staying in his hotel room and Woojin just went all caps and asked _ARE YOU TWO TOGETHER TO STAY IN THE SAME HOTEL ROOM?!_ but Somi saved him by saying that it’s fine since Woojin is just too old-fashioned and Daniel’s leaving soon, it’s a _waste_ of money to get another hotel room.

Halfway through the first episode that they were watching, Daehwi glanced at Daniel whose eyes are glued on the screen, his eyes then looked at his shoulders and that just made him gulp remembering how he actually fell asleep last night.

_Lee Daehwi stop it._

He then returned his attention to the television screen and crossed his arms in his chest.

Daniel saw Daehwi’s movements in his peripheral vision and glanced on him. He looked so tiny hugging his body like that and that just sent fluttery feelings inside him. The older then moved closer and placed his arm around the younger’s shoulders.

“Come.” He whispered when Daehwi looked up on him. Daehwi smiles as he moved closer and leaned his head near the older’s chest as he tried to hide the blush on his face.

“I like having you in my arms.” Daniel unconsciously uttered his thoughts and that made Daehwi blush for more.

“ _Hyung.”_

“Does having you in my arms make you call me _hyung_ often? I might consider doing this all of the time then.” Daniel hugged him closer as he speaks which made Daehwi giggle.

“Stop it Daniel Kang.”

“Okay fine, David Lee.”

“Thank you for today.”

“Are we always going to end up thanking each other for spending the day together?” that made Daehwi look up on him as Daniel was looking down on his face. It made the model gulp as he had the urge to give him a peck. _Kang Daniel stop it._

“I think we just love expression gratitude.” Daehwi grins.

“Then thank you for making me stay. I missed you.” he finally said it. He’s been meaning to tell him how much he missed him but he tried to just show it through his actions but it’s still different when said in words. He can see a hint of blush on Daehwi’s face when he said that.

“I missed you too, _hyung.”_ Daehwi snuggled closer and returned his head in resting on Daniel’s chest with his hand trailing around his torso.

“Let’s meet often if we can.” Daniel whispered as he reached to touch Daehwi’s hair. Ever since the time he took a shower in Daehwi’s place in NYC, he started to look for the smell of his shampoo, it has become addicting to his nose. He loves the smell of it.

“Let’s do that.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“ _Hyung_ wake up! Kang Daniel!”

Daniel can feel someone shaking him and from the voice, he’s sure it’s Daehwi.

“Uhm? Daehwi… why?” he asked, eyes half open.

“Get up now! We’re going somewhere.” Daehwi tapped his shoulder several times. It made him scratch his eyes and get a clearer view of him. He’s now changed, his hair is damp wet and he looks so enticing.

“Where? What time is it?” Daniel finally sat down to collect himself up. He doesn’t even know who asleep first last night but he was sure that they stayed on that position as he can feel his arm is still feeling a little numb.

“It’s past 10, we should be there by 12. We need to pass by somewhere before going to our destination so hurry-hurry!” Daehwi said as he pulled his arm. Daniel finds him amusing as he look so excited and his smile exceptionally wide and sweet today. _If only I can wakeup everyday seeing this._

“Okay I’m up. Give me some time to take a shower.” Daniel gave a final stretch on the bed before standing up.

“I hanged your clothes inside so just go in. I had it ironed by the hotel staff already.”

“What time did you wake up?”

“Around 7am? I don’t know. Just go!” Daehwi pushed him inside the bathroom and he had no choice but to comply though his mind is still half asleep.

 

 

Daniel can’t even process everything but now they’re inside the cab, going somewhere that Daehwi directed the driver. He gave him a glance as he was smiling while scrolling through his phone. He always looks his best but he knows that the genuine smile he has right now makes him 10 times more beautiful than he already is. Daehwi actually prepped him up, after shower and changing, Daehwi helped him dry his hair, put a really light makeup and had him wear some accessories.

“Oh we’re here.” Daehwi announced.

 

Daniel’s brow rose when they stopped in front of a flower shop.

“Let’s go inside.” Daehwi pulled his wrist inside the shop.

“Good morning!” one employee greeted them.

“Good morning! I came to pick up my order this morning.” Daehwi then showed them something in his phone.

“Oh Mr. Lee, I’ll just get it inside. Please take time to look around for a while.” The employee said as she excused herself.

“Who are we meeting?” Daniel asked again. He’s been asking him but he doesn’t reply at all.

“Mom and Nana.” He nonchalantly replied as he walked pass him and that made him instantly froze on the spot.

“Lee Daehwi say it again. Who are we meeting?”  Daehwi turned to face him.

“My mom and Nana.”

“Oh my God I’m meeting your mom and you didn’t tell me?!” and hell break lose, Daniel feels like vanishing that very moment.

“Why?” Daehwi chuckled after seeing his expression.

“David Lee we are talking about me, meeting your mom here, how am I going to-“

“Just be yourself _hyung,_ I told them I’m bringing you and she was excited. Nana is coming too so it’ll be fun, you won’t feel awkward.” Daehwi gave him an assuring smile but his mind is all hazy thinking about the situation.

“Who is Nana?” he managed to ask.

“Nana is my nanny here, she watched me grow and has been with my family for a long time.”

“Oh no David Lee, I’m backing out.” Daniel can feel his palms feel cold and he wants to snap at how Daehwi is laughing at him but _he’s cute_ so never mind.

“ _Hyung.”_ Daehwi approached him and held his elbows.

“They’re not going to eat you alive or anything like that. We’re just going to eat lunch and I told them you have a flight to catch. Don’t worry, they’re nice.” The way Daehwi looks up on him with puppy eyes somehow calmed his heart but he’s still swirling deep inside with the thought of meeting two important persons in Daehwi’s life.

“I honestly thought twice in making you meet them since I know you will be like this but I figured that I won’t get a lot of chances to have you around LA so I decided to push through with this. You’ll be fine.” Daehwi pouted and the feeling of wanting to give him a peck just washed through his body as he gulped.

“You have no idea how nervous I am right now.” Daniel whispered as he cupped his face.

“You’ll be fine.” Daehwi assured him again.

 

“Two special bouquets for Mr. David Lee.” Someone at the counter announced.

“Oh that’s mine.” Daehwi held Daniel’s hands on his face to remove it but Daniel stopped him.

“You know what, getting another two sets of bouquets wouldn’t hurt. I need to give a good impression to your mom and your Nana.” And that just made Daehwi chuckle. He knows that everything will go well, he believes it will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun making this chapter. :D I hope that everyone have a good day! Comments, kudos, views are very well appreciated. Thank you very much! 
> 
> I'd be glad if you tell me how was it. :D


	10. CHAPTER TEN

MAYBE JUST MAYBE

CHAPTER TEN

 

“Good day sir table for – oh David!” Daehwi smiled up hearing the person call his name.

“Good to see you Max!” Daehwi beamed at the manager.

“I had a feeling you’ll come when I saw your mom and Nana.” The person named Max smiled after giving Daehwi a quick hug.

“And you’re with someone.” Max then recognized Daniel’s existence who was smiling at him.

“Yeah, he’s-“

“Daniel Kang, how can someone like me not know?” Max replied in a matter of fact tone which made Daehwi chuckle.

“Yes, I’m Daniel, it’s nice to meet you.” Daniel moved one bouquet to his other hand and reached to shake hands with Max.

“I have every magazine you’ve covered. I’m a fan.” Max smiled and that made Daniel’s ears turn red. He always feels shy when people say these things to him.

“Max is a childhood friend like Somi. He works here.” Daehwi informed him as Max nods.

“David Lee, we got a lot of things to catch up to… especially… you know.” Max nudged him as he raised his eyesbrows and looked at Daniel’s direction. Daniel can see a hint of blush on Daehwi’s face and of course, he knows what he means.

“Cut it Max, I’ll just talk to you soon. Mom and Nana are here?”

“Yes, they’re in the usual table, let’s go.” Max finally said as he walked ahead to escort them to the table.

Daehwi’s about to take a step forward when Daniel called his name.

“Daehwi.” He turned to face him.

“Are you nervous again? Didn’t we talk about this already? They won’t bite. Come on.” Daehwi can see the hint of nervousness in Daniel’s eyes and he honestly thinks that it’s cute.

“I’m-“

“Let’s go Daniel Kang, I’m hungry.” Daehwi walked at his back and gave the back of his leg a little kick to make him walk forward. Daniel closed his eyes and took a deep breathe to clear his mind before finally taking a step forward. _This is it._

As they approach the table, Daniel can already see a beautiful woman seated with a smile that is really similar to Daehwi and that just caused him to feel more nervous.

“David!” the woman exclaimed as she stood up with open arms. Daehwi walked pass by Daniel and ran towards the woman for a bear hug. After breaking the hug, Daehwi then approached the foreign woman who was standing on the other side of the table and gave her a hug.

_She must be Nana._

“Mom this is for you and Nana this one is for you.” Daehwi handed the bouquet to the two.

“You didn’t have to bother getting this David but thank you.” His mom smelled the flower and gave him a warm smile.

“And this must be Daniel.” Daniel’s eyes widen upon realizing that Nana gave him her attention.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Daniel.” Daniel immediately took a step forward and greeted them just like how every Korean does.

“Oh that’s nice of you, I’m Nana.” Nana reached out for a handshake.

“This one is for you ma’am.” Daniel said as he handed another bouquet of flower to Nana.

“Oh my!”

“And this one is for you ma’am.” Daniel then handed the other bouquet to Daehwi’s mom.

“Nice meeting you and thank you for this Daniel, you didn’t really have to bother though.” Daehwi’s mom said as she warmly smiled at Daniel after receiving the bouquet. She smelled it before touching some of the petals. She then placed it on the table and reached to cup Daniel’s face which flustered the man.

“You’re really good looking, I see you all over the magazines and ads. It’s nice to meet you in person.” she smiled and that just melted Daniel’s heart. Daehwi really shares the same smile with his mom.

“Thank you so much for such compliment ma’am.” Daniel doesn’t even know what to say as he’s flustered by the current situation.

“Mom, Nana, he’s been very nervous all the way here. I kept on telling him that we’re just going to eat lunch and it’ll be fine.” Daehwi suddenly revealed which made both Nana and his mom laugh.

“We don’t eat human, loosen up.” Nana tapped his back as he can only smile.

“We better sit and let Max do his work.” Daehwi’s mom said and they all obliged. Daniel sat beside Nana and Daehwi sat beside his mom. Nana then signaled Max to start serving their food.

“We ordered ahead since it may take time to cook.” Daehwi’s mom said.

“And Daniel don’t worry, David told us about your allergies and food that you can’t eat so everything is safe.” Daehwi’s mom added which immediately made Daniel spare a look at Daehwi who was just smiling at him. He never expected that, he didn’t tell Daehwi about his allergies and when they eat out, they always order food for their own so it was never brought up. _So he knows._

“The whole house is going to look brighter with all these flowers.” Nana mentioned as she touched on the four bouquets that are settled beside her.

“Daniel wanted to get another bouquet for the two of you even if I told him that he shouldn’t bother.” Daehwi revealed which flustered Daniel again. Daehwi obviously enjoys revealing these stuffs.

They started talking about random stuffs about Daniel and he’s thankful at how smooth everything is. Nana is the one asking questions and Daehwi’s mom gives in insights and such. They asked about how he started modeling, about his parents in Canada, about his life in the US and such.

“You know what, I know about you and Daehwi being _friends_ but I don’t really know how you two met.” Nana said as she gave emphasis to the word ‘friends’ which obviously gave a tint of blush on Daehwi’s cheeks.

“We met on Seongwu hyung’s party when I returned to Korea.” Daniel tried to give a simple answer.

“Then after that?” this time its Daehwi’s mom which obviously flustered the both of them.

“Mom!”

“Darling I am curious so I am asking.”

“After that we became friends then met a couple of times and yeah the rest is history.” Daehwi said in one breathing as he’s obviously blushing now. Daniel just looked down to hide his shyness that didn’t pass both of the older women’s eyes.

“Awww, you two are so cute.” Nana cooed.

“I’m glad that you both got to know each other.” Daehwi’s mom said with a smile. She made sure to get an eye contact with Daniel when she said that. Daniel on the other hand just smiled as he can feel the sincerity and somehow understand the hidden words behind what Daehwi’s mom said.

The lunch went on like a blur and Daniel is surely having fun. Nana obviously shows so much interest on him _and Daehwi_ as she makes sure to insert a tease or two between their conversations. Daehwi’s mom on the other hand is really sweet and laughs like Daehwi. Daniel can’t remember how many times he paused to look at how similar the smile and the laugh of the two.

After lunch, Daehwi asked his mom and Nana for a short walk around the area since there are a lot of shops around. They had to drop by the parking space and secure the bouquets inside the car as Daehwi’s mom already planned where to put the flowers inside the house.

 

“Mom come on, just this one. This will look so good on you. Nana too, wear it so I can see it.” Daehwi insists as he passes the necklaces he chose for the two.

“David how many times do I have to tell you that I don’t need more-“

“Let me.” Daehwi took the necklace from his mother’s hand and placed it around her neck.

“Daniel, please help me out with Nana’s.” and Daniel happily obliged though he was feeling a bit shy.

“There, doesn’t it look wonderful?” Daehwi faced Daniel and he nodded in agreement since it’s true. Daehwi’s taste in jewelries plus the beauty of his mom and Nana just complimented so well.

David, just get one for your mom and-“

“We’re getting both.” Daehwi didn’t let Nana finish speaking as he talked to the saleslady. Of course, Nana knows that she can’t win in this, Daehwi just smiled at her sheepishly while he gave his mom a side hug.

“I seldom see you and I seldom buy things to you in person. This feels pretty different than when I send you stuffs so just allow me to do this okay?” it’s not like they have any choices anyway.

“My baby is really grown up now.” His mom cupped his face as he gave her a little pout. Nana joined in the conversation and Daniel can just satisfy himself watching Daehwi smile together with his family.

 

“Why did you do it?!!” Daehwi asked the moment he reached Daniel and had him stop from walking. Daehwi’s mom and Nana went to the toilet and when Daehwi was going to pay, he was informed that the jewelries are already paid and there is only one person who can do that now.

“It’s my sign of gratitude to your mom and Nana for the wonderful lunch out. Just let me do that please.” Daniel tried to look at him innocently in the eyes and he knew that the moment Daehwi broke the eye contact with him, he has won the argument. He really just wanted to give the important people in Daehwi’s life a little gift.

“Thank you.” Daehwi finally said with a deep sigh.

“It’s my pleasure.” Daniel held Daehwi’s arms with a sweet smile.

When Daehwi’s mom and Nana returned they resumed walking around as they still have some time to spare.

“Daehwi, I wanted to buy something but I’m not sure if it’s something that will look good on me.” Nana suddenly said after they passed by a store.

“It’s in this store?” Daehwi asked as he followed Nana’s gaze.

“Let’s check it then.” Daehwi said as he didn’t even wait for Nana to speak before pulling her inside the store. Nana is thrifty to the point that even if she wants to buy something for herself, she’ll always have second, third or fourth thoughts before actually getting it. Daehwi hearing what she said made him want to make sure to get what Nana wanted in that store.

“Daniel wait.” Daniel stopped on track when Daehwi’s mom spoke.

“Yes ma’am?”

“Let Nana and Daehwi have some time together, I need to buy a bottle of water, will you come with me?” Daehwi’s mom asked in a soft tone and somehow, Daniel knew what’s up.

“Okay ma’am.” Daniel replied.

They passed by two stores before arriving in a convenient store. Daehwi’s mom got a flavored water while Daniel just took a soda.

“Come, let’s sit for a while, my feet are starting to ache.” Daehwi’s mom said and Daniel just followed her silently.

There was a complete silence between them as Daniel just started to draw circles at the bottle while Daehwi’s mom was looking out the window.

“Daniel.” She finally spoke.

“Yes ma’am?”

“This may sound cliché and overused on some dramas but I still want to say it.” she chuckled.

“Thank you for taking care of David. I don’t know if what he has told you about the situation that happened at the party but I just want to thank you for flying all the way here for him.” She looked at him and the eye and Daniel can feel so warm inside, unexplainable emotions are overflowing inside him.

“It’s something that I wanted to do ma’am.” Daniel replied.

“I really like Daehwi, he has a very special spot in my heart, I’m willing to do anything for him.” Daniel continued without breaking an eye contact with Daehwi’s mom. He can see her eyes turn into a smile with what he said and that just brought a smile on his face as well.

“David deserves someone like you, I am so glad that you found each others. Please take good care of him even more.”

“You don’t have to say more ma’am… Daehwi’s in good hands.” Daniel confidently replied and that just made Daehwi’s mom chuckle.

 

 

 

 

 

“Did you talk to mom while you were in the convenient store? I was surprised when you messaged me. I had to convince Nana in buying additional clothes in the store so we took some time.” Daehwi asked as they finally settled inside the cab. They have parted ways with his mom and Nana with a promise of meeting each others again soon. They invited Daniel to come over their house so he can also meet Daehwi’s grandparents so he made a promise to do it when time permits.

“We were talking about job.” Daniel replied nonchalantly. _Job in taking good care of you._

“Mom is really curious on the work we’re living in. It must have been hard.”

“Not really, your mom is nice, Nana too. They’re both wonderful.” Daniel faced him.

“What’s with the long face?” Daehwi noticed his expression.

“I don’t want to go back yet.” He sighed. After parting ways earlier, Daniel knew that he had to go back to reality soon and he don’t want that. Just like how he came to LA, he’s going back without other stuffs than his phone and wallet so they’re heading straight to the airport.

“That face won’t do Daniel Kang, Jisung hyung is going to kill you if you’re not back there by tomorrow.” Daehwi chuckled to lighten up his mood only to receive a pout from Daniel.

“Still-“

“No.” Daehwi replied. Realizing the silence that he received, he decided to move closer and slowly leaned his head on his broad shoulder and that made Daniel to automatically circle his arm around the younger’s shoulder as if it’s the most normal thing between them now. No one spoke but the silence was suddenly comforting with Daehwi being in Daniel’s arms. They both just don’t want this to end.

 

 

 

 

_“Good evening passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight 43D to New York. We are now inviting those passengers with small children, and any passengers requiring special assistance, to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately ten minutes time. Thank you.”_

 

“That’s your flight, boarding is in 10 minutes, you should just head off to your gate now.” Daehwi said upon hearing the announcement. They’re inside the airport and since Daniel didn’t need to check in anything, they were able to spend some more time together, talking about random things, buying some coffee and talked about how Daniel should deal with Jisung when he’s back in NYC.

Daehwi smiles as he listens to Daniel’s sigh.

“You’re arriving there around dawn, Jisung hyung is going to fetch you so prepare yourself. Message me when you arrive as well.” Daehwi said as they both stood up.

“Be sure to go back to your hotel safe.”

“LA is my home, you don’t have to worry about me here.” Daehwi chuckles when Daniel suddenly pulled him in a hug which caught him off guard. They’re at the far back of the rows of the chairs there and people are starting to walk around as flight after flight is being called and airport is a home of hugs and kisses so no one really paid much attention to the sudden gesture. It took some moments for Daehwi to adjust and respond to the hug.

“It’s not like the first time we’re parting ways, why are you like this?” he tries to lift up the mood but deep inside, he’s also sad that he has to leave.

“This could have happened if I brought you to the airport when you left NYC to SK.” Daniel whispered on his shoulder. Despite being bigger than him, Daniel still managed to snuggle his head at the crook of Daehwi’s neck.

“ _Hyung.”_

“Uhm?”

“Thank you for coming over. You lifted all the worries and bad feelings I had. Thank you.” Daehwi whispered sincerely. He actually doesn’t know what could have happened to him if Daniel didn’t come over. He could have just locked himself up in the hotel until he receives a call from his mom or something. But Daniel coming over gave him so much comfort, a company and happiness.

Daniel broke the hug and proceeded to cup his face.

“I’ll do anything for you _Daehwi-yah…._ Remember that.” Daniel smiles at him.

Daehwi just stared into his eyes as he knows that he can believe his words. He held both of his hands that were on his cheeks and removed it. Daehwi then took a step forward and tiptoed to plant a soft kiss on the older’s cheek. That got Daniel to freeze on the spot. Daehwi immediately looked down to hide the blush on his face. He’s been meaning to do it but he just got the courage to do it now.

It took Daniel a few moments before he pulled Daehwi into another hug. This time it felt different, it felt like the connection between them got stronger and he just wants to keep Daehwi and bring him in safe but he knows it’s not possible.

“ _Daehwi-yah…”_

“Uhm?”

“Just remember that I am always willing to way… just tell me okay?” Daniel said as he broke the hug to face him once more. Daehwi smiled and nod at him.

“I will… I promise.”

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

“I am so excited to start this project David! I can’t wait!” Minki exclaimed as he closes his netbook.

“I know you are hyung, this whole idea of throwing a party for this advertising campaign that you have will surely be a huge hit.” Daehwi replied with a grin. Two days after Daniel went back to New York, he’s off to work and that is to meet his client, Minki.

“You should come! I’ll send in invitation to your whole squad and you should bring a date!” Minki’s excitement is really reflected on his voice which made Daehwi chuckle.

“I don’t want you to come with Somi, tell her to find someone though.” Minki added, in this kind of industry, everyone knows a thing or two so it’s not a surprise for him that Minki knows about Somi and her love story.

“I will hyung, I will make sure that we’ll come.” Daehwi simply replied. A trip to Busan for the party of Minki wouldn’t hurt right? He’s excited with the thought of spending time with everyone again.

“Oh excuse me for a while, I need to pick up Dongho’s call.” Minki suddenly said after seeing his phone vibrate. Daehwi nod with a smile as he watches Minki leave their table to have some private time in answering the call from his boyfriend. Daehwi can clearly see the blush on Minki’s face when he stood up and it can only make him chuckle.

He decided to check his phone and notifications while waiting. After parting ways two days ago, Daehwi was able to listen to Daniel’s story of how Jisung reprimanded him the moment he rode the car in New York. It made both of them laugh but he still feels bad for causing Jisung trouble.

 

**_KDN: I’m bored._ **

**_LDW: you are?!_ **

**_KDN: I finished a shoot and I’m bored._ **

**_LDW: you should rest._ **

**_KDN: I’m not tired._ **

**_LDW: I’m in a meeting._ **

**_KDN: when will it finish?_ **

**_LDW: almost done._ **

**_KDN: call me if you’re done._ **

**_LDW: and why?_ **

**_KDN: why are you being mean? ><_ **

**_LDW: hahaha! You should rest, I need to do something after this meeting. I know you’re tired with the way you chat._ **

**_KDN: I can’t hide anything eh?_ **

**_LDW: No you can’t. I can already imagine Jisung hyung nagging if he sees you fall asleep holding your phone again._ **

**_KDN: okaaaayyyy. I miss you._ **

**_LDW: we just saw each other two days ago, bye Daniel Kang!_ **

**_KDN: Wow, you’re so mean!_ **

**_LDW: ^^_ **

****

 

“What’s with the happy face?” Minki returned and Daehwi returned his phone on the table.

“Nothing hyung.”

“You look glowing, you must be in love.” And Daehwi just smiled.

“How’s Dongho hyung?” Daehwi tried to change the topic and upon hearing his boyfriend’s name, Minki instantly smiled.

“He’s stressed out over his family vacation in Spain. He’s such a whiny.” Minki’s smile grew wider and that just warmed Daehwi’s heart. He knew Minki after meeting him several times in some events and he Minki introduced him to his boyfriend, Dongho after a couple more of meetings.

“How happy are you with him hyung?”

“Do I even have to answer that?” Minki asked and Daehwi just smiled at him.

“I am so happy with him. Our personality is a total opposite but he makes me happy and that’s more than enough.” Minki answered his question.

“He’s the one?”

“I’d really like to say that he is but we can never predict the future Daehwi.” Minki pursed his lip into a line before continuing.

“But I’d like to live this life according to how it makes me happy. I met Dongho before and instantly, I knew that he’s going to be a huge impact in my life… and he really is.” Minki smiled.

“He made me the happiest; he was there when I’m happy, when I’m sad, when I’m stressed… yes we fight, yes we get into arguments but at the end of everything, we know that we can’t leave without each others’ presence.” Minki reached to hold his hand on the table.

“Am I answering the questions that are bothering you?” Minki asked and that made Daehwi blink a few times.

“I had a lot of questions, I had a lot of doubts before I entered this relationship. I had failed ones and I kept on saying that I learned from it. A lot of friends are happy with their love life and yet some had so much failures and pain because of it. There are a lot of people are telling me that it’s time for me to find someone new but I had doubts.” Minki gave his hand a little squeeze.

“But Dongho proved to me that those doubts are part of it all. I never confirmed what I learned from my previous mistakes not until I was with Dongho and I never regret a single moment I am with him. Do I sound like I am so in love?” Minki chuckled.

“But yes I am. After all the doubts and questions that I had, Dongho made me realize that no matter what, he’ll be there.” Minki gave his hand another squeeze.

“Am I showing you the light or am I just flaunting how whipped I am with my boyfriend?” Minki asked and that made Daehwi chuckle.

Truth to be told, Minki’s words must be what he needed. he suddenly has a clearer vision of everything, a clearer answer to everything.

“Thank you so much hyung.” Daehwi used both of his hands to hold Minki’s hand.

“Your words… helped me a lot.” Daehwi smiled at him.

“I am happy to hear that.” Minki’s voice is so comforting for him.

“I don’t really know aside from being introduced on some events but I know he is nice… if he makes you happy then give it a try. You’ll never know what will happen but one advice…” Minki held both of his hands.

“Choose what makes you happy.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

Daehwi finds his way inside the hotel with a compulsory ticket he got through a friend. He found the event hall and didn’t think twice in entering.

“Good afternoon Mr. Lee.” He was greeted by an usherette. He immediately showed his ticket and was lead inside.

“Thank you, I can find my way around.” He told the usherette.

The program has started and he decided to stand at the side where he can clearly see the mini stage. His heart cannot calm down the whole time he was preparing and when the cab he was riding stopped in the hotel. Now, his heart is beating so fast that he had to hold his chest. _Calm down._

The MC called his name and he can feel butterflies in his stomach. There he is, Daniel Kang, entering from the backstage with a dashing look, sweet bunny smile with a physique made by gods.

Today is Daniel’s launch as the newest endorser of famous shades and it’s first ever line for men. Daniel was chosen as its first ever endorser so Daehwi can feel the happiness that Daniel must be feeling right now.

Daehwi tried taking few pictures from where he was standing. He don’t know if this surprise will work but he purposely didn’t tell him that he flew to NYC to attend this event for him. Two days ago, he called him, asking if he can come but Daehwi said he’ll be busy in a meeting that day but he secretly booked a flight so that he’ll be the one to fly across states for him.

“Daehwi why didn’t you message me!” Daehwi jumped when he heard someone call him. He turned to face Jisung looking so good as well. He immediately gave him a hug.

“I’m sorry, I figured you’re busy.” Daehwi replied. After getting a ticket from a friend, he made sure to contact Jisung just in case.

“Daniel will be so happy to see you here.” Jisung said as he gave him a side hug.

“I hope he will, I was so careful not for him not to find out.” Daehwi replied with a little giggle.

“The two of you are so cute, it makes me want to find someone.” Jisung stated and that made Daehwi blush.

“After this, Daniel will have a short presscon, then he’ll entertain the guests then you can have the rest of the time with him until tomorrow moring.” Jisung said.

“I made sure to clear his schedule tomorrow but he needs to get his measurement checked for a fashion show in the afternoon but that wouldn’t take so much time so you two can head off somewhere after it.” Jisung continues to talk and Daehwi can only smile. What will they do without Jisung?

“Thank you very much hyung.”

“I want you both to be happy… and if each other’s presence will make you happy, I’m willing to do anything.” Jisung cupped his face with a smile. What Daniel said is true, Jisung can really be like a mom and he’s glad to know him.

 

 

 

 

Daniel happily answers the questions by the press and he listens attentively when the owners answers as well. He never knew that such opportunity will come to him and he knows that he’s been smiling the whole time now.

The presscon was short as the press wasn’t allowed to ask questions not connected to the product and things related to it. They had another set of photo op and Daniel started to interact with the guests that were invited.

“Daniel.” His attention was called by Jisung who approached him.

“Yes hyung?”

“Come, other guests wants to meet you too.” Jisung whispered. Daniel nodded and excused himself from some of his model friends who came and followed Jisung with a few stopovers.

 

 

Daniel stopped on tracks upon seeing a person he never expected to see, talking to the owner and designer of the brand.

“Oh he’s here. Daniel, come.” His surprised expression was changed into a huge smile upon being called by the owner.

“I invited David to come and be my guest but I think he came for another reason.” The owner said earning a slap on the arm from Daehwi. Daniel’s eyes doesn’t leave Daehwi who was smiling at him as well.

“David, we got so much stuffs to discuss and catch up but I really think someone needs to talk to you right now.” the designer said and that made Daehwi blush.

“It’s not like we don’t have each others’ numbers. Call me anytime.” Daehwi said. They had to exchange a few more sentences before the two excused themselves as they said that _‘It looks like Daniel can’t stand the formalities anymore.’_ Jisung also excused himself with them leaving Daehwi and Daniel alone at the side.

“Surprise!” Daehwi laughs as he saw Daniel’s stoned expression.

“How… why…”

“I came!” Daehwi continues to chuckle as Daniel took a step closer to him and held his shoulders.

“You…”

“Earth to Daniel Kang!” Daehwi slapped his arm as he continues to chuckle, hiding the fact that he can feel butterflies in his stomach seeing Daniel in his whole dolled up aura.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I did.”

“But still-“

“I’m here.” Daehwi smiles. Daniel gulps as he tries to stop himself from pulling him in a hug. It’s almost a week since he left LA and he never thought he’ll be seeing him again before he returns to Korea. When he called to invite him to come, they both know that he was joking but of course, half of him mean it. He never thought that Daehwi is capable to pull such surprised as he really is surprised right now.

“How long?”

“Secret.”

“David Lee.”

“Go meet your friends Daniel Kang, I’ll see you after this event.” Daehwi peaks on his shoulder and he can see that some people seemed to be looking for Daniel.

“They can wait-“

“No, I can wait, so you go and meet them.” Daehwi chuckles as he held Daniel’s shoulders to make him turn around and face the opposite direction then gave him a little push to start walking. Daniel made sure to turn to look at him before walking off.

Daehwi remained on the table, still chuckling as he remembered Daniel’s reaction when his phone vibrated, a message from Daniel.

**_But still, thank you for coming on this special day._ **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe that most of us are aware of what recently happened in kpop and honestly, I was greatly affected by it that's why it took me some time to update. I hope you understand.
> 
> But! Here it is :) I hope you like it!
> 
> Comments, kudos, hits and everything is very much appreciated, thank you very much!


	11. CHAPTER ELEVEN

Maybe just Maybe

Chapter Eleven

 

Daniel immediately headed to his car after learning from Jisung that Daehwi rode his car after the party.

“There you are.” Daniel smiled upon seeing Daehwi using his phone inside the car.

“Hey there.” Daehwi kept his phone and faced Daniel.

“Where are you staying now?”

“In the same apartment building, just a different unit.” Daehwi replied. Daniel immediately gave the instruction to his driver.

“Thank you for coming.” Daniel said as he glanced at Daehwi.

“I wanted to, I had to contact some friends for the ticket.”

“You could have just accepted my offer and-“

“And it wouldn’t be a surprise, though I don’t know if you were really surprised.” Daehwi chuckled.

“I am. I can’t believe I’m seeing you again.” Daniel admitted as he moved closer and placed his arm around Daehwi’s shoulders.

“I’m glad.” Daehwi leaned on his chest and the rest of the ride was field with silence as they stayed in that position.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“This place is smaller.” Daniel commented the moment they got inside. He then saw Daehwi’s luggage is still on the living room area.

“This was the only available unit since it was a sudden booking.” Daehwi replied.

“When did you arrive?”

“This morning.”

“And you headed to the event?!” Daehwi just nod.

“You must be tired.”

“Am not. I’m used to this.” Daehwi chuckled. He experienced countless of delayed flights to the point that on some events and meetings, he had to just drop by the hotel he’ll be staying to leave his luggage then head off.

“What should we eat for dinner?” Daehwi asked as he sat beside Daniel who already occupied the couch.

“Let’s go to my unit. Just stay there instead of paying for this unit.” Daniel suddenly said which made Daehwi turn to face him.

“Daniel Kang!”

“I’m serious, I have food there too. We can choose or we have food delivered there.” Daniel sat straight as well. Since then, he really wanted to invite Daehwi to his unit but he never had the courage to do so. But right now, he feels like it’s the right time to do so.

“I don’t want to do that.” Daehwi crossed his arms in his chest as Daniel looked at him. _Did I go overboard?_

“I’m sorry.” He unconsciously said.

“Why?”

“For… eh… saying that?” Daniel’s not sure why he’s saying sorry as well.

“It’s fine. Maybe, some other time.” Daehwi just smiled at him as he stood up. Daniel does’t know what to say as he just followed him with his eyes as he noticed something.

“David Lee.”

“Uhm?” Daehwi was at the kitchen part of the unit.

“Are you wearing my jacket?” Daniel suddenly asked which made Daehwi smile as he turned lean at the kitchen counter to face Daniel who was still at the couch.

“You noticed? You left it and I had it laundry so I wore it. It’s comfy.” Daehwi replied at that made Daniel smile, a smile that Jisung calls _whipped idiot’s smile._ Jisung said this when he was nagging him for leaving to LA before. It was the leather jacket he wore when he went to LA. He left the few clothes they bought for him in LA and just wore the whole new set of outfit when he flew back to NYC.

“I had ordered some groceries before I came so I can cook some meal for us… do you want to get a shower and change? You can use the clothes you brought or I have the clothes you used in LA inside my luggage.” Daehwi changed the topic as he eyed the bag that Daniel brought.

“Okay, I’ll go inside and take a shower, will you be fine here?”

“It’s not like I’m going anywhere, I can use the kitchen. Now go and take a shower.” Daehwi smiled at him before he turned to explore the groceries, it’s good that the apartment building has this kind of feature where you can pay someone to get groceries for you before you move in or else, Daehwi will have to enter the unit with an empty fridge.

Daniel gave Daehwi’s back a last glance before he carried his bag and even pulled Daehwi’s luggage inside the room.

 

 

After taking a shower, Daniel came out and they ate dinner while exchanging stories during the time Daniel came back to NYC and Daehwi staying in LA. Daehwi even mentioned about how Nana called him and said that his grandparents were asking about Daniel as well. It made Daniel blush and said that he is looking forward to meet them. After dinner, Daniel said that he’ll do the cleaning so Daehwi can take a shower as well.

When Daehwi came out of the room, he found Daniel already settled in the living room, Stranger Things logo on the television, some cookie packs on the table, a bottle of cola and glasses and a blanket on the couch. It made Daehwi chuckle as he sat beside him.

“You really plan to _hangout_ here tonight?” Daehwi asked.

“Yes.” Daniel batted his brows as he reached to touch Daehwi’s hair. It looks like he has blown dry it but there are still parts of his hair that is damp.

“Should we start now?” Daniel asked. Daehwi nodded and Daniel just reached for the remote and played it. He didn’t think twice in pulling Daehwi in his embrace as he fixed the blanket in them. Daehwi didn’t even resist and just adjusted his position in Daniel’s arms. The warmth that Daniel gives him really makes him feel safe. This has become their favorite position that it makes Daehwi admit that he was looking for it after Daniel left LA.

Half way through the episode, Daniel can feel Daehwi sighing.

“Is there something wrong?” he tried to look down to see his face, only for Daehwi to look up as well. The gap between them is so small that it made Daniel gulp, seeing Daehwi’s beautiful face up close in the dim lighted room just made his heart beat so fast.

Daehwi took a deep breath as he can see Daniel’s face glistens in the dim light. He has always been good looking but seeing him up close is really different.

“What will you do if I do something different now?” Daehwi suddenly asked.

“Different like what?” Daniel squinted.

Daehwi gulped.

“Like this.” and in a span of a millisecond, Daehwi closed the gap and gave Daniel’s lips a quick peck, a peck that made Daniel freeze on the spot.

Daehwi gathered enough courage to still look at him in the eyes after what he did. It took Daniel several moments before he started to blink fast.

_“Daehwi-yah…”_

“What will you do now?” Daehwi sounded like he was challenging him and that made Daniel gulp.

“Should I get a payment with what you did?” Daniel managed to ask and that made Daehwi chuckle.

“What do you think?”

“I’d like to claim what you stole just now.” and just like what happened earlier, Daniel reached down and made his lips touch his but instead of a peck, Daniel moved his hand from resting on Daehwi’s shoulder to his nape to deepen the kiss a little. His mind has gone hazy as he thought that Daehwi wouldn’t response on the kiss but he did. It was short but sweet. Daniel immediately rested his forehead on Daehwi’s after breaking the kiss.

“What was that?” Daniel asked, breathless over the short kiss as his heart is beating so fast.

Daehwi took a deep breath. _This is it David Lee._

“ _Hyung…”_

 

“Uhm?”

 

“I’m ready to put label to whatever we have right now.”

 

Silence.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“A hundred percent?”

 

“A hundred and one.”

 

And the smile on Daniel’s face never left as he pulled Daehwi in his embrace.

 

 

 

“ _I love you, thank you.”_ he carefully whispered on the younger’s ear. It felt like a sudden fairytale, it’s not yet sinking in but his heart knows that something really good just happened. Happiness is overflowing in him as he continues to caress Daehwi’s back until he heard him sob and that made him stop.

“Are you crying?” he asked as he sat straight and slowly remove Daehwi from his embrace to see a few tears coming from his eyes.

“Why?” he asked, concerned.

“ _I love you too hyung. Thank you for making me feel so special.”_ Daehwi said between a sob and that just warmed Daniel’s heart as he cupped Daehwi’s face.

“Thank you for trusting me _Daehwi-yah…”_ and Daehwi didn’t reply as he just buried his face back on the crook of Daniel’s neck for a hug and Daniel just caressed his back. He’s _officially_ his.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

“You actually didn’t have to flaunt your relationship in front of me. I just wanted a confirmation and you had to pull me out for lunch.” Jisung complained as he rolled his eyes while looking at Daniel and Daehwi who just chuckled at him.

 

The night ended with both of them, talking about random stuffs with Stranger Things episode playing as a background noise. Both fell asleep on the couch and woke up the next morning with Daniel asking ‘ _Did it really happen?’_ and Daehwi just chuckled at him.

As they woke up late, they just prepared for brunch but Daehwi suggested that they should eat with Jisung so they invited the older for lunch and he became the first person to know about the two of them being _officially  a couple._

 

“Nothing really changed hyung, why are you like that?” Daehwi looked down to his food to hide his blush.

“Daehwi darling, to you nothing changed but if Daniel Kang’s stare can melt, I could see you melting now.” Jisung rolled his eyes as he got an eye contact with Daniel making him mouth ‘ _whipped’_ to him, only for Daniel to mouth him ‘ _I know’_ in reply.

“I still can’t believe it.” Daniel mumbled but Daehwi heard it.

“Whatever _hyung.”_ This time, it’s Daehwi’s turn to roll his eyes. On their way to the restaurant earlier, Daniel was holding his hand in the car and his driver kept on glancing at the rearview mirror with a teasing smile that made Daehwi blush. He also kept on saying _‘I can’t believe it’ ‘I wasn’t dreaming right?’_ and Daehwi just had to say _‘I wouldn’t allow you to hold my hand like this if it was a dream’_ as a reply to him.

Daehwi knows that they have been acting like a couple ever since although he told him that he didn’t want to put a label yet. He knows that Daniel was willing to wait but he didn’t want to make him wait for so long, especially after hearing Minki’s words. He doesn’t want to let Daniel go and this is him, choosing what makes him happy.

“Just let him be, he can be a love sick puppy.” Jisung rolled his eyes again.

“How long are you staying here Daehwi?” Jisung asked. He’ll prefer to talk to Daehwi than focus his attention to his talent who is too whipped by his beautiful boyfriend.

“I’m planning to stay for three days to go on shopping and take a little rest before I go back to work for a project in SK.” Daehwi replied. This got Daniel’s attention.

“Cancel your reservation in the apartment building and move to my unit. It’ll save you dollars and we can spend more time together.” Daniel suddenly said.

“Didn’t I tell you-“

“Daehwi, I agree with Daniel with this. It’s not like something is stopping you two to do so. Just move in his unit, it’s not like Daniel wouldn’t stay on the apartment unit you’re staying in for the next three days if you won’t move.” Jisung cut him off. This is him speaking as a friend who wants his friend to save up some money and this is also him as a manager who knows that his love sick talent needs his support in convincing his new boyfriend.

Daehwi glanced at Daniel who was smiling at him cheekily while batting his brows.

“You like how Jisung hyung is supporting you.” Daehwi pointed out and that made Daniel giggle.

“I need to talk to my friends first, especially Woojin hyung. He’s going to go nuts if he knows about this. If Jisung hyung is Daniel’s mom, Woojin hyung is my mom.” Daehwi stated with a small laugh.

“I understand, later after my short schedule, call me if I can pick you up from your unit or if I need to bring in clothes.” Daniel replied with a smile.

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Welcome to my home.” Daniel said with a huge grin as he opened the main door. He was so excited when Daehwi called him and said that he’s ready for pick up. Jisung even kept on teasing him inside the car.

“This is so beautiful _hyung.”_ Daehwi is in awe the moment he stepped in the unit with Daniel following him while pulling his luggage.

“It’s pretty right? I am so proud of this.” Daniel replied.

“It looks different from what I saw online.” Daehwi murmured which of course didn’t pass Daniel’s ears.

“So you really search for me?” Daniel teased and Daehwi just rolled his eyes.

“This is pretty.” Daehwi went on exploring his shelves and other stuffs. Daniel’s unit in NYC has been featured on different vlogs and lifestyle shows. Aside from being located in one of the most famous and expensive condominium tower in New York, it’s a fruit of Daniel’s hard work.

“I’m planning to expand this by next year. I’m planning to buy the empty unit next to mine and extend my unit there.” Daniel said after he settled Daehwi’s luggage at the living room.

“Should I design it for you?” Daehwi asked out of blue but his back was facing Daniel so he wasn’t able to see the huge grin on the model’s face.

“I’d love that.” Daniel can already imagine Daehwi going around his unit while designing it and he can’t help but grin.

“I’m planning to redesign my place in Korea too! I already drafted it, I’m excited!” Daehwi turned to face him.

“I need to visit your place when I go to Korea.”

“You should.”

“Maybe I can stay there if I’m in SK too!”

“You’ll need to pay for rent, water and electricity.” Daehwi crossed his arms on his chest.

“I’m not even asking you for anything as you stay here.”

“I was pushed to stay here, it’s not my free will. I can-“ Daehwi approached his luggage when Daniel pulled him to the couch making him land straight beside him.

“No, I don’t need you to pay anything. I’m already glad that you agreed to come over.” Daniel whispered as gave a small peck on his cheeks which just burned Daehwi’s cheeks. He’s not used to this kind of affection and he’s just dying inside with how Daniel is treating him. He adjusted his head on the model’s broad shoulder and looked up on him.

“Didn’t it bother you that even before I agreed to put label into our relationship, we were already acting like this?” Daehwi suddenly asked. Daniel pouted a little before speaking.

“But I didn’t kiss you like this, I had some guards up and gave some limitation in my stares and ways of showing affections. I was killed with teasing from Jisung hyung earlier because of how I acted around you.” he pulled him closer.

“Are you saying that you have no guards now that we’re together?” Daehwi asked with innocent eyes and that just melted Daniel’s heart.

“I will forever respect you _Daehwi-yah,_ I have my guards up and I know my limitations.” Daniel replied as he rested his forehead on the younger’s. He really loves seeing Daehwi this close, how his uneven eyes are glistening, how his cute nose is touching his, how he can feel Daehwi’s breathing, he just love everything about him.

“Thank you _hyung._ I love you.” This is the second time that they’re saying this and this time, it’s Daehwi who said it first so Daniel can’t hide his grin as he ended up giving him a peck on the lips.

“I love you too.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

On the next two days that Daehwi stayed in NYC, he didn’t do much than go on shopping, alone and with Daniel when he was free. He was able to meet some friends and of course, have a cuddly night with Daniel. He felt at home in Daniel’s unit that he is very comfortable in using every area of it. He was able to contact his mom and tell him about finally making it official with Daniel and his mom was just so happy for him. She repeated her request in bringing Daniel in their house the next time they visit.

 

 

“I should have stopped you in booking your flight for tomorrow.” Daniel pouted as he watches Daehwi pack the stuffs he shopped.

“You know that it’s not going to work.” Daehwi pointed out with a chuckle.

“I won’t be seeing you for a long time again.” he continues to pout and Daehwi can only reach out to poke his cheek with a little laughter then he returned to what he was doing.

“Call me, chat me, that always works between us.” Daehwi replied. Deep inside, he feels bad for leaving, if only he can extend his stay there but that won’t work as his job is waiting for him in Korea. He got a lot of projects to do and he doesn’t want to just leave everything to Woojin.

“Come here.” Daniel held his wrist and pulled him to sit on his lap then rested his head on his back.

“Why are you being such a baby? We separated a couple of times already.”

“It’s different knowing that you’re _mine_ now…” Daniel whispered but Daehwi heard it and that brought blush on his cheeks.

“I can’t promise but I’ll try to look for projects based here in New York… or maybe find an advertising agency, let’s see when I can discuss this with Woojin hyung. I’m sure he’ll like to do the same as Jihoon hyung’s based here.” Daehwi said as he carefully turned to the side and cupped Daniel’s face. He just looks so fluffy and cute with his no makeup face, unstyled hair and puffy cheeks.

“I’m going to miss you.”

“Me too.” Daehwi pouted.

“Now, how about loading a Stranger Things episode and making some popcorn while I finish packing here. We can still finish one episode tonight.” Daehwi stood up from his lap and returned in his stuffs. Daniel gave out a little sigh before standing up and heading out to the kitchen. Daehwi can only shake his head, sometimes, he just have to act as the mature one between them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

“You do know that you can just leave him a message and he’ll get back to you for sure right?” Jisung raises a brow as he watches Daniel sigh while holding his phone.

“He’s on a trip to Beijing...” Daniel replied as he continued to scroll. He actually just finished watching one vlog entry that Daehwi uploaded while he was asleep then now he’s scrolling on his Instagram as he uploaded some OOTDs. Daniel can’t help but admire at how pretty yet handsome Daehwi is. He really is so special.

“Daniel Kang, you really look like a love sick dude.”

“I am hyung.”

“Daehwi will laugh when he see you like this.” Jisung chuckled.

“He already laughs at me when we talk.” He sighed. Jisung stood up and approached him.

“Start gathering yourself up, we’re leaving in an hour for a shoot… Daehwi’s working so you should too.” Jisung is obviously trying to hold his laughter as he patted his back and left.

Daniel can only sigh as he locked his phone after liking the pictures that Daehwi posted.

 

 

-

 

 

“Hyung move to the left, yes that’s right... make sure the furry background is showing in the frame…” Daehwi instructed as he poses. Woojin stooped down and adjusted his position to follow Daehwi’s instructions. Being friends for a long time, Woojin has officially become one of his photographers who knows his best angles. Actually it’s within their circle of friends, one always becomes a photographer for the other.

“Done!” Woojin announced as he stood up and handed Daehwi his camera. As Daehwi examines his shots, Woojin can only shake his head.

“Daniel hyung needs to experience this, he needs to be your Instagram boyfriend, I can’t always be the one to take your photos. Minhyun hyung has Seongwu hyung as his official and professional photographer. Minhyun hyung takes descent pictures too… Somi… well… Somi can always manage.” Woojin stated as Daehwi laughed at his last line.

“Somi can always find someone to take a picture of her.” Daehwi pointed out.

“And… I know that you are now a devoted Instagram boyfriend to Jihoon hyung… but you’re still my manager and colleague, you can’t leave me alone on my OOTDs.” Daehwi continued checking the shots.

“Hyung take another one, get this frame and I will stand there…” Daehwi suddenly said as he handed his camera back to Woojin while raising his hands as he gives the instructions. Woojin can only sigh as he shakes his head, being a friend of a blogger has its perks but it also has its disadvantages… like this.

“Hyung move to the left!” _Someone save me from David Lee._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HOLIDAYS! HAPPY NEW YEAR! I know I'm late and I'm sorry. I was a bit busy and is enjoying a little bit of vacation time before reality strikes again. How was your holidays? Mine was okay, I hope that yours too!
> 
> And finally! This chapter! (: I know most of us are waiting for it, hehehe, I hope I gave justice.
> 
> And! Since it's my first time to write a chaptered fic here in AO3, I'm just so happy to reach 100 kudos mark and 1K hits, you have no idea how surprised and happy I am knowing that people are reading this fic. nielhwi deserves the love!
> 
> This is getting long so I need to stop. How was it? I hope you liked it! Comments, kudos and everything is greatly appreciated. Thank you!


	12. CHAPTER TWELVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad, I know. I'm sorry. I hope you're still there <3

MAYBE JUST MAYBE

 

CHAPTER TWELVE

 

 

Daehwi giggles as he threw his body on his bed. It’s been a long day but he’s excitedly waiting for Daniel’s call. They haven’t met for more than two months and Daniel’s been a baby lately. He’ll be lying if he’ll say that he doesn’t miss him because hell, if he can fly to New York now, he would. He’s been caught up with different advertising projects together with Woojin who is also becoming a love sick puppy over Jihoon needing to travel around Europe to do a series photoshoot for a magazine project he’s in. Seongwu has been teasing him lately too, telling him that he’s acting single when in fact; he’s taken by one of the most sought after Korean model.

Daehwi unlocked his phone to check his world clock to see the time in New York now. He decided to scroll on his twitter account and started to like some tweet replies on his bombing notifications.

As he is busy reading over the sweet replies of his followers, the notification he’s been waiting for finally came. He slid the answer button with a huge smile on his face.

“Hello there Mr. Kang.” He giggled and he can hear Daniel chuckle on the other line.

“I miss you.”

“I miss you too! Where are you right now?”

“I just finished eating with Jisung hyung, we’re going to meet someone in an hour so I’m free now. Are you at home now?” Daniel asked.

“Yes, I’m on my bed, all comfy and ready to sleep after this.” Daehwi replied with a short giggle. He just loves to listen to Daniel’s voice over the phone, it’s so deep and manly and yet he can talk with so much cuteness.

“I envy you.”

“Aren’t you having enough rest?”

“I do, but you know how much I love sleep.” Daniel accompanied it with a laughter that Daehwi loves.

“Stop trying to grow! You’re so tall now, stop sleeping!”

“Yah!” and Daehwi can only laugh as he can imagine Daniel’s face right now.

“ _Daehwi-yah…_ ” Daniel spoke after Daehwi’s laughter died down.

“Uhm?”

“I watched Noh Taehyun’s interview last night.” Daniel sounded serious and that made Daehwi’s brows crease.

“What interview? You know him?”

“It was a on the spot interview after the event you attended last night.”

“Ah right, I dodged the press by doing a French exit with Somi last night so I didn’t really know. I was introduced with Noh Taehyun last night. What’s with him?” Daehwi’s confused by the sudden topic. He’s used for them to talk about different topics that just come out randomly through their chats or calls but Noh Taehyun is a sudden name drop.

“You didn’t know about his interview?” Daniel asked again as Daehwi tries to think. He’s aware that he was tagged with several pictures of him and Taehyun in his Instagram, he saw several tags in twitter too but he’s not sure why is Daniel asking.

“Can you please tell me what’s going on? I’m not sure about what you’re talking about.” Daehwi finally said. He’s not sure about the situation but he knows that Daniel’s up for something when he sounds this serious.

“He said that he’s happy to finally meet his long time crush, David Lee.” And Daniel said that in one breath.

Daehwi fell silent as he tried to process what he said. His mind just went all _?????_ with what Daniel said. Noh Taehyun is a well-known choreographer who is famous for his crumping choreographies and his dance studio. It was his first time to meet him last night, on a birthday party that he attended with Somi, they were introduced by the celebrant and he’s aware of the fact that Taehyun was trying to hit on him. He thought that it was just a pure joke between them last night.

“I didn’t know…” Daehwi finally said then he heard Daniel sigh.

“Daehwi I’m sorry… it just came out of my mouth...”

“I just knew him yesterday and I don’t think we’ll be meeting anymore. Were you bothered by it?” Daehwi feels worried of it. They’re not celebrities but he knows that people who follow them are looking after their life and even love life. They’re not being discreet in social media but they never confirmed anything about their relationship. Daehwi’s aware that they may land some gossip news if they finally announce their relationship but he’s not up for it yet and he knows that Daniel too.

“I was… a lot of people were finding it cute too...” another sigh. Daehwi feels bad for his boyfriend, he knows that Daniel can easily be bothered by stuffs like this. He teases him with models that he meets but Daniel just laughs it off and explains and the later rarely brings up about the people he gets to interact with unless he talks about it or he’s curious.

“Awww _hyung,_ are you jealous?”

“Why can’t I?”

“I’m glad you are.” Daehwi giggles.

“Are you really giggling in this situation while I’m being serious?” Daniel sounded in disbelief.

“You’re so cute.”

“You’re cuter… but don’t change the topic here.” he still sounded serious but Daehwi’s aware that he’s now smiling, he can even imagine his face.

“ _Hyung_ I had no idea about this… but don’t worry okay? Taehyun is just a casual friend, nothing more.” Daehwi gave him a tone of assurance and he knows that Daniel can trust his words.

 

 

-

 

Daehwi’s jaw dropped upon entering the warehouse where the photoshoot is going on. Seongwu’s carless today and he got no one to drive him. He rode the business van together with the photoshoot equipment but he needs a ride after the shoot. Daehwi’s meeting ended early so he volunteered to drive him off with a promise of treating him for a dinner.

“Daehwi hyung you’re here!” Daehwi saw familiar faces so he went on to talk to them.

“Hello Seonho!” Daehwi greeted the younger.

“What are you doing here?”

“I came to fetch Seongwu hyung after the shoot. Carless guy needs a ride.” Daehwi replied with a small chuckle which made Seonho crack up as well.

“I see, I hope his car gets fixed soon. He was talking about how it broke down in the middle of the road earlier. We only got one set left and it’s done.” Seonho stated as he started to guide Daehwi inside the warehouse.

“Who are you shooting today?”

“Star1 invited Noh Taehyun and Kim Donghan to cover next month’s issue.” Seonho replied and that made Daehwi stop on track as he realized that he wasn’t able to ask Seongwu about this topic and now he’s kind of regretting coming over.

“Seonho.”

“Yes hyung?”

“I think, I’ll just come back after the last set.” Daehwi said as he can still remember his conversation with Daniel one week ago. After the phone call, he searched for the interview and watched it. He was surprised by what Taehyun said but he was more surprised by how some people commented on the video. A lot of them were asking for a selca, some were asking for them to work on one project, some are asking if why has Daehwi not gave Taehyun a follow back in Instagram and so on. Some friends also asked about it with him as Taehyun is quite a big name now but he just dodged it off and made it clear that he just met him once. He doesn’t want to talk about it more and he doesn’t want it to continue bothering Daniel.

“Daehwi hyung, Seongwu hyung will go nuts he finds out that I didn’t cater you inside. What kind of Picture Editor am I for not accommodating a very close friend of my commissioned photographer.” Seonho said as he grabbed and circled his arm on Daehwi’s arm. Daehwi knows that he got no way out so he can only sigh. He knows Seonho and he’s been friends with him for some time so he’s aware that he goes with what he wants, that only means that he won’t be letting him go.

“Okay, I know that I have no way out.” Daehwi sighs again.

 

Upon arriving at the area where the photoshoot is going on, the camera flashes are all over the place and Daehwi is very familiar with the set up. His eyes darted at Seongwu first who was busy taking photographs while giving instructions. He then glanced at the center of the backdrop to see Taehyun and Donghan, another rising choreographer posing with so much attitude and swag in front of the camera. Daehwi also met Donghan in the party.

“Seonho, can you come over and check on this.” someone called from the other side of the warehouse.

“Okay, I’m coming.” Seonho replied as he faced Daehwi.

“Hyung, I need to work so I suit yourself. We have a buffet of snacks there, there’s also a coffee table and you can choose a juice if you’re not up for coffee.” Seonho said as he pointed at one side of the warehouse.

“I got myself covered Seonho, just go.” Daehwi assured him.

After Seonho left him, Daehwi made his way to one side where some of Seongwu’s staffs are located. Even as a freelance photographer, Seongwu has a set of staff that accompanies him on shoots like this. They immediately greeted Daehwi and accommodated him. It’s better to stay with them than roam around, he’s not up for food anyways.

“Excuse me.” Daehwi lifted his attention from his phone to look at the person who talked.

“Oh hi! May I help you?” Daehwi asked.

“I’m Sehwa, I’m a huge fan of you Mr. Lee Daehwi. I love your blogs and vlogs, your Instagram feed is a total goal… can I take a photo with you?” the girl named Sehwa asked. Daehwi figured that he’s a staff after seeing the ID she was wearing. Daehwi immediately agreed and took several selfies with the girl. This gives him little joys in life, when people acknowledge him for his blog and vlogs, he feels like he’s doing well in maintaining them for people to recognize him.

 

“And we’re done! Pack up! Good job everyone!” he heard Seongwu’s voice echo around the warehouse and everyone started to pay gratitude and ‘good job’ to the people around them. Daehwi stood up and waited for Seongwu to be free so he can approach him but to his luck, that one person he doesn’t want to talk to approached him first.

“David Lee? It’s David Lee!” Taehyun exclaimed. Daehwi gulped as he awkwardly smiled and gave them a little wave.

“Hi! Nice meeting you again… and I’m fine being called Daehwi.” Daehwi replied in a flat tone.

“It is Daehwi then, this is Donghan, remember him?” Taehyun said as he pointed at Donghan who was standing beside him.

“Of course, I can remember the both of you, Noh Taehyun.” Daehwi replied, half trying to tip toe and look for Seongwu, hoping to be saved from the situation.

“Why are you not calling me hyung? I want to be close to you.” Taehyun even let out a small pout and that just made Daehwi gulp. He can still remember how Daniel asked to be called hyung because he wanted to be close. _Is this how people actually interpret what I said in my vlog?_

“I prefer calling you Taehyun.” If any of Woojin, Somi or Seongwu hear him right now, they’ll be laughing at how awkward he is talking.

Taehyun’s pout turned into a grin as he reached for Daehwi’s shoulder and touched it.

“I like how you say my name so okay, I’ll accept Taehyun… but I still hope you’ll get to call me _hyung_ in the future.” Taehyun smiled giddily that it honestly disturbs Daehwi, especially with the fact that he said that he has a crush on him and wants to get close, his mind is darting to Daniel.

Daehwi finally just smiled as he doesn’t want to sound rude on him.

“Are you free after this?” Taehyun suddenly asked and if Daehwi may say, he’s a little bit fast for his own good.

“I just came to fetch Seongwu hyung.” Daehwi replied as he tried to look around for Seongwu. _Hyung where are you when I need you._

“But-“

“Taehyun, Donghan! Please come over for a while!” Seonho shouted from the other side of the warehouse and that made Daehwi make a mental note to thank Seonho in any way possible.

“You should go, I think that is something important.” Daehwi said as he pointed at where Seonho is. It’s so obvious that Taehyun doesn’t want to leave but Donghan pulled him after saying excuse to Daehwi. The moment they left, Daehwi weaved a sigh as he scratched his nape. He immediately strode his way towards Seongwu who was fixing hi camera lenses.

“Hyung!” Daehwi exclaimed.

“Oh you’re already here!” Seongwu beamed upon seeing him.

“Why didn’t you tell me that Taehyun is your subject?!” he gritted hi teeth which made Seongwu pause from what he was doing.

“It’s because I didn’t know that you are coming early! Have you met him?”

“I did! I need to go out now, just tell Seonho that I had to answer an important call so I left first. Find my car at lot C.” Daehwi sighed as he didn’t even wait for Seongwu to reply and just left. He feels like being in the same place with Taehyun I not a good idea at all. He has told Seongwu, Woojin and Somi about the interview and how Daniel brought it up so they’re aware of the situation.

 

 

 

-

 

Jisung closed his laptop with a satisfied smile. He knows that this is one of the best thing for Daniel now. He marched his way to the tall boy who was busy choosing clothes in the rack.

“Do you think Daehwi will like this or this?” Daniel raised a stripped sweater and a custard colored sweater. Jisung sighed before pointing at the custard colored one.

“Are you really going to send a package to Korea?” Jisung asked. It has been Daniel’s past time to buy clothes and accessories while thinking about Daehwi. He really find this side of Daniel as both amusing and cute.

“I need to send one in time with our 100th day celebration.” Daniel replied as he grabbed a coat and raised it, looking like he is trying to imagine how Daehwi would look if he wears it.

“Can’t you think of other things to give him?”

“Like what?”

“Your presence?” and that made Daniel pause.

“Are you serious???!!!” Daniel turned to face him with a look of disbelief.

“That sounded cheesy… did I just say that?!”

“Hyuuuung!”

“Why do you think I had to use my laptop in the store…”

“Hyuuuung!” the next thing Jisung know, he is now enveloped around the huge man’s arms.

“Get off me Kang Daniel!” he tried his best to push the much bigger and stronger man from him. His heart also smiles upon seeing how huge Daniel’s smile is. He knows that he’s extremely happy.

“Right now, I can guarantee you a three month time to stay in the SK, reason why you had to double time some photoshoots and ad shoot. I made sure to clear your overseas schedule and started to accept more invites from SK. I was also able to keep in contact with the male skin care endorsement. We can meet them when we arrive and maybe do the contract signing as well. That can extend your stay in SK.” Jisung explained and right now, he’s not sure of Daniel is listening to him as he looks like he’s in so much daze.

“Hyung… I don’t know what to say than thank you… thank you!” Daniel held his shoulders and shook him a little.

“It’s my anniversary gift for you… I can’t believe that I have been working with you for a long time already!” Jisung replied and that just made Daniel to pull him into another hug.

“Thank you mom!”

“I really tried booking a flight that will have us arrive in Korea a day before your 100th day celebration, I’m doing a lot of things for you lover boy!” Jisung revealed as the smile on Jisung’s face doesn’t leave, he’s happy to make Daniel happy.

“How do I repay you hyung? This is too much and I am just so happy right now!” Daniel beamed.

“No more sudden flying to a different state without telling me or I’m going to die of hypertension at this age!” Jisung raised a brow which made Daniel pout. He’s been trying to be a good boy as he know how much stress he has caused Jisung because of what he did. He then pulled Jisung for another hug.

“I promise to behave and follow you all the time. I’m so thankful.” He whispered at the older as he can already imagine Daehwi’s smile and how much he misses having him in his arms.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

Daehwi wants to scream. It’s one of those days when he’s drowned with so much work that he actually don’t know where to start. He was supposed to meet with Woojin in a coffee shop to work together but Woojin had some urgent family matters so he had to ride a train back to Busan as soon as possible. Even though he promised to keep in touch and work on his part of the job, Daehwi understands that he can also use the time to spend it with his family so Daehwi said that he’ll try to do his as well. But now, instead of going out, Daehwi decided to stay in his unit and work in his office station.

“Since when did my to do list become this long…?” he murmured to himself as he started to type some stuffs while glancing at the post it at the table where he wrote the things he had to accomplish today and tomorrow. He wanted to call Somi to come over so he can be distracted or have someone to talk to but he knows that the girl is busy preparing for the Seoul Fashion Week, another event that will keep him really busy soon.

He reached for his coffee only to realize that he has consumed it all. He’s not a heavy coffee drinker but he thinks that having another cup wouldn’t hurt at all. Daehwi stood up and carried his cup to his kitchen. As he started to brew some coffee, his unit’s doorbell rang, as it became a habit, he immediately checked his watch to see if what time it is. It’s in the middle of the afternoon so it made his brows meet, who would come over his place on an unholy hour? Daehwi stride towards his monitor to see the package security.

“Good afternoon Mr. Lee!” the package security greeted the moment he opened his cam.

“Good afternoon!”

“Packages from US arrived. Should I bring it there or will you go down to pick it up?” a smile immediately formed on Daehwi’s face. He’s been waiting for some US packages for days now, especially that he did some online shopping with Somi a few days back.

“Can you please bring it here?”

“Copy Mr. Lee.”

“Thank you!”

 

Daehwi happily jumped back to the kitchen to check on his brewing coffee as he’s ready for some unboxing, a great excuse from his busy work. A few minutes of break wouldn’t hurt right?

After making sure that he turned off his brewing machine, Daehwi heard his bell ring so he hurriedly ran to the door without checking his monitor again. If he can remember the email right, he’s expecting three boxes from US.

“Good aft-“ and he gasped.

“Your package from US has arrived.” A pair of cute crescent shaped eyes, puffy cheeks and cute smiling red lips with a physique made by the gods is standing right before him.

“What-“

“I don’t know if this works as surprise but… surprise?!” Daniel sounded unsure as he continues to stare at Daehwi. He hasn’t seen him for more than three months and seeing how surprised a  bit disoriented he is right now makes him want to pull him in a bear hug but he loves staring at his expression right now. The next thing he know, he’s being slapped on the chest.

“God! Daniel Kang what are you doing here?! What will Jisung hyung say?! He’s going to go nuts! I thought we promised him that no more surprise and sudden trips, what will happen-“ after the quick recovery from the shock, Daehwi started to slap Daniel’s chest and reprimanded him about his sudden appearance on his door step. He knows Jisung will go nuts if Daniel pulls another LA trip but this time he’s here, in South Korea, on a broad daylight with a huge luggage, a hand carry bag and himself. This really looks like three packages from the US.

“Daehwi, I missed you!” Daniel didn’t wait for him to start going hysterical as he is while slapping his chest as he finally pulled him in a hug. There was a bit of resistance on Daehwi’s part but after caressing his back a few times, Daehwi started to give him and rest his head on his chest. Daniel made sure to bury his head at the crook of Daehwi’s neck and tightened the hug. They’re still standing on his doorstep but he doesn’t care at all.

“What will Jisung hyung say about this?” Daniel can feel his heart swell in joy with how Daehwi is reacting, only talks about how genuine he is and how worried he is over the people around them.

“Let me take a better look on my lovely Daehwi’s face.” Daniel broke the hug and cupped Daehwi’s cheeks. His self-control has instantly left his body as he landed a few pecks on Daehwi’s cutely pouting lips. Daehwi was surprised at first but he started to respond on the last few pecks.

“I love you.” Daniel said again, this time, the blush on Daehwi’s face is so visible and he has started smiling.

“Wouldn’t you let your package from US come in?” Daniel suddenly asked.

“Not until you tell me about Jisung hyung.” Daehwi removed Daniel hands from his cheeks and crossed his arms on his chest and that made Daniel laugh.

“Jisung hyung’s staying in the unit we rented before. This trip is with his full consent and this is his idea. Don’t worry, I did not escape or runaway. I’m here in SK for work and you.” Daniel finally explained as he tried his best not to laugh at how Daehwi was looking at him sternly but his blushing face is failing him.

“Are you sure?”

“We can call hyung if you want.” Daniel pouted as he took out his phone when Daehwi grabbed it and the next thing he know, Daehwi’s back in his arms. The feeling of Daehwi hugging him is a feeling he really loves as he even carried him from the ground with how tight the hug is.

“I miss you. I love you. I miss you. I love you.” Daehwi repeatedly said and he knows that his smile is so wide right now.

“I miss you too and I love you too.” Daniel responded after he put down Daehwi who was staring at him with dreamy eyes.

“Are you really here for work?”

“Yes, I’ll tell you more about it later…” Daniel nodded and the suddenly giggle that came from Daehwi just made his entire being turn into a jelly, the effect of the younger on him is really big.

“Come in! My place is untouched since I’ve been busy so help yourself!” Daniel is amazed by how quick Daehwi’s emotions can change in a span of minutes. Earlier he was surprised, then he was angry, then he turned sweet, suspicious, happy and now he looks so excited that it makes him want to hug him again.

“Wow, I finally get to see the place that I was only able to see in videos.” Daniel said with a little giggle and that made Daehwi laugh. He helped him out with his luggage as he changed his shoes.

The moment he stepped in, Daniel can’t help but smile at the beautiful sight. Daehwi’s unit is considered as one of the most stylish and classy place. He knows that it was featured several times and he has seen a lot of videos about it and this time, he’s finally seeing it himself.

“I don’t need to tour you since you’ve seen everything online. I haven’t changed anything after my last vlog about it so you’ll surely know your way around.” Daehwi said as he glanced at Daniel. He is feeling so happy deep inside that the work that he was supposed to do has left his mind.

“Your place is so beautiful _Daehwi-yah…_ How can you manage to leave this place for work? Everyday will be a struggle for me.” Daniel said as he left his luggage and bag at the living room and headed to the wide glass window that oversees the city of Seoul. His place is quite similar but It still feels different to see Seoul though his origin is from Busan.

“It’s an everyday struggle but thinking that I can make the place prettier if I work hard, I can manage to leave and work.” Daehwi’s voice echoes from his kitchen. He then came out with two cups of coffee and handed one to Daniel.

“I accept one month advance, one month deposit for your stay here. The water and electricity is working well and is already included in the pay. You can use everything except for my personal belongings. The room is fully equipped so your stay will surely be great.” Daehwi spoke in a funny manner that it made Daniel laugh.

“Will the room be your guest room or your room?” Daniel cheekily asked.

“My room will cost five times more than the guest room but nightly cuddles can pay off half of the price.” Daehwi replied with a giggle and that made Daniel laugh. They’re both looking at the afternoon sight of Seoul and the feeling of having Daehwi beside him makes him extra happy aside from the fact that he’s back again in Korea. He reached for Daehwi’s waist and held him closer.

“Am I really welcomed here even if I stay longer than your stay at my place? I’ll pay for my rent well.” Daniel asked and another giggle escaped from Daehwi.

“You can stay as long as you want… and hearing how you’re saying that you’re staying for long makes me all excited.” Daehwi looked up to see Daniel’s perfectly sculpted jaw before the older looked down to meet his eyes.

“I’ll try my best to stay longer and be with you, promise.” And he reached for another peck on his lips.

Thinking about it now, his trip to South Korea now was not easy. He had to keep it private and low key as he can’t have paparazzis and fashion photographers know about him leaving NYC or else they can take a photo of him and that can cause Daehwi to know about his whereabouts. Before leaving New York, he told Daehwi that he’s going to Philadelphia for a photoshoot and that he’ll be very busy so he might reply to his messages late. The arrival in Seoul wasn’t easy either because of all the days in his life, his arrival time was almost at the same time with a famous K-pop boy group so the exit was hard. He had to contact Woojin about Daehwi whereabouts the moment he got in the car that Jisung rented.

Upon arriving in the building where Daehwi lives, he told Jisung to head on the place they rented and rest. Jisung even told him that he knows the address incase Daehwi kick him out. The security of the place was so tight that he almost failed the final stage of the surprise. The security almost called Daehwi to confirm, good thing that he was able to reach Seongwu and asked him to confirm his identity to the security. He can’t let anyone ruin his surprise. Seongwu was laughing at him and promised that they should have a drink soon. Now, having Daehwi this close feels that every little bump he faced was worth it.

“Now, how about showing me around because I believe that it’s still different to personally get the tour instead of just watching it online?” Daniel suddenly said and he received another giggle for his partner.

Daehwi excitedly nod, his work completely halted and left undone. Well, he can always go back to it when he’s free right? Right now, it’s about his guy coming over his place for the first time and he’s excited to show Daniel around, especially to show him a little surprise… aka how he has framed and included their photos together in the US in his photo wall. It may be a little act but he knows that it will make Daniel happy, just like how happy he was when he personally hanged the frames on the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It has been some time, 24 day days I think? I'm sorry if I wasn't able to update for so long :( I had to gather my life back together and went to travel but I'm back! I don't know if I can go back on track with updating but I'll try to update again soon <3 NielHwi's been making everyone happy with little bits of interactions and I'm happy <3 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who waited and commented, I'm sorry if I made you wait <3
> 
> As a gift.. I'm extending the fic for maybe.. additional two more chapters? hehehe. As this was supposed to end at 13. hehehe.
> 
> How was it? Comments, kudos and hits are greatly appreciated <3


	13. CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Maybe just maybe

 

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

 

Daehwi opened his eyes and squinted. He can’t remember what time he slept last night but he was sure that he slept first before Daniel. He happily snuggled in his arms after he finished half of his work while Daniel stayed in his room, fixing his clothes.

“Daniel _hyung?”_ he called as he sat down. He’s alone in the bed and it seemed like no one slept beside him at all. _Was I dreaming? Did he not come? Was it really a dream?_

Daehwi took a deep breath as he cleared his mind. He looked around to see any signs of Daniel but he can’t see any.

“Oh my God! Daehwi gather yourself up!” he uttered as he massaged his forehead to try to remember what happened but his mind is just occupied by Daniel. _Fuck have I gone crazy?_

He grabbed his phone from the side table and check for a message from Daniel but he didn’t get any, he checked for the time in New York and by this time, he should have woken up with a message from Daniel.

Daehwi got out of his bed and ran outside. He needs a glass of water now. If this is a dream, a cold water might cause him to wake up… right?

The moment he opened his door, he felt like his breathing stopped.

“OH MY GOD!”

 

“Happy 100 days _Daehwi-yah!”_ there, Daniel stands a few steps away from his door with a huge smile on his face and a box in his arms.

“ _Hyung…”_ and he didn’t think twice in running into Daniel’s arms making the older drop the box to the floor to catch the younger in his embrace.

“Why are you so sweet?” Daehwi mumbled in crook of Daniel’s shoulder making the older laugh.

“I told you, I came to Korea for a lot of reasons aside from work… and this is one of those.” Daniel caressed Daehwi’s back as he hugged him tighter.

“Happy 100th days _hyung.”_ Daehwi broke the hug and cupped Daniel’s face before landing a quick peck on his lips then his nose.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

 

 

Daehwi’s smile doesn’t leave his face as he looks at what Daniel prepared for breakfast, _ramyun._

“It’s a special ramyun.” Daniel grinned which made Daehwi laugh. He’s aware of the cooking capabilities of the older and that just makes it more amusing.

“I missed your ramyun, _hyung.”_ Daehwi replied as he grabbed his chopsticks.

“Thank you for the meal!” Daehwi grinned as he started to dig in. there wasn’t anything special with the ramyun but thinking that it’s Daniel who made it makes it very special for him.

 

 

 

“ _Hyung,_ these are too much!” Daehwi exclaimed the moment he opened the box that Daniel was holding earlier.

“I collected everything for three months. I tried to make sure that everything will be according to your taste and style. I hope you like it.” Daniel sounded shy as he held his hands together as he felt Daehwi’s head rest on his shoulder.

“I like everything. I love everything.”

“I love you.”

“ _Hyung!”_ Daehwi always gets flustered when Daniel does to him.

“Should I start unboxing this?” Daehwi asked.

“Will you film?”

“Nope. I want these for my own, not for my blog or anyone.” Daehwi replied as he turned his attention back to the box. Daniel can only smile as he watches Daehwi take out items from the box one by one. He had Jisung bring the box super early in the morning so he can do his surprise. He received a good nagging from Jisung right after.

 

 

 

-

 

 

“These are enough. Why did you prepare a lot?” Daniel’s surprised to see how busy the whole kitchen is. He came from a quick schedule with Jisung and when he came back, there are three persons in the kitchen and Daehwi is now in his arms.

“Everyone’s appetite is unpredictable so I had these prepared. The cook and the helpers once worked with my grandparents so I can assure you that everything will taste so good.” Daehwi said as he hugged Daniel’s side.

“How about the drinks?”

“Have you seen my collection?”

“Yep.”

“I’ll let you be in charge of them all.” Daehwi replied with a giggle. It’s been three days since Daniel came back and they agreed to have a small welcome back dinner in his house. They only invited their close friends since Daniel doesn’t want people to flock in Daehwi’s place in the first place.

 

 

Six pm, people started to arrive and when we say people, the early birds are Somi and Doyeon. Doyeon is a model that was able to work with Daniel before while she is one of Daehwi’s regular clients whom he really loves to style.

“It’s amazing how you have arrived so early this time.” Daniel joked at Doyeon who just rolled her eyes.

“I came for Daehwi. Why do you love making fun of that?!” Doyeon sounded piss as she ended up chuckle. On their first project together, Doyeon arrived an hour late for the shoot and Daniel had to cancel couple of appointments. It made Doyeon be so embarrassed at Daniel but then later on, Daniel just continued to tease her. Doyeon shared this story to Daehwi which garnered a good laugh as well.

“Come in and feel yourself comfortable…” Daehwi paused. “But not too comfortable.” He continued while giving a meaningful look at Somi who just shrugged her shoulder. Somi has stayed in Daehwi’s place a lot of times so she’s so used to just roam around the area as if it’s her own place. Daniel just chuckled at how Somi and Daehwi exchanged looks.

As 6:30 is approaching, more people came. Seongwu and Minhyun came together. Jisung arrived next. Woojin came with a cake and a bottle of wine that Daniel really likes. He was surprised when Woojin said that Daehwi asked him to pick it up.

“Where is Jihoon now?” Daniel asked while Woojin was busy settling the cake on the table.

“He’s back in New York again. I envy Daehwi.” Woojin replied with a small pout. Daniel can only give him a pat on the shoulder for sympathy.

“I’ll tell Jisung hyung to talk to his manager, maybe he can find ways too.” Daniel said and that just made Woojin smile.

 

Daehwi said that he’s only waiting for one guest to arrive with a plus one and Daniel’s surprised to hear the bell ring and it didn’t even show at the monitor anymore as the door opened.

“Am I late?” Daniel’s eyes widen upon seeing Sungwoon and what surprised him more is he is not alone.

“Sungwoon hyung!... oh.” Daehwi came running from the kitchen with such a high spirit only for his spirit to fall the moment he saw who was with Sungwoon.

“Daehwi!” Sungwoon approached Daehwi for a hug.

“I came with Taehyun. He’s a friend I knew from childhood and I figured that I should bring him after you allowed me to bring a plus one.” Sungwoon said after he broke the hug.

“Hi Daehwi! It’s nice to see you again.” Taehyun said with a smile that doesn’t make Daehwi comfortable at all. He gave a glance at Daniel and deep inside, he wants to bring back the time and cancel the invitation to Sungwoon. He wanted Sungwoon to come because he heard that he’s back for a vacation and he knows that whatever happens, Sungwoon is a special person in Daniel’s life. Sungwoon asked if it is okay to bring a plus one and Daehwi agreed thinking that he’ll be bringing someone from their circle, he forgot to ask who.

“Hi!” Daehwi timidly replied as he slowly took small side steps towards Daniel and wrapped his arm around his back. Daniel immediately pulled in closer through circle his arm around his shoulder.

“I know Sungwoon hyung and Daniel knows each others so I’d like to introduced Taehyun, this is Daniel, _my boyfriend.”_ Daehwi said as he looked up at Daniel only to feel his legs turn jelly with how he looked at him and smile before facing Taehyun.

“Hi, nice to meet you.” Daniel said as he reached to offer a handshake to Taehyun. If they can, his ears could be flapping in happiness with how Daehwi introduced him just now. Thinking about it, this is the first time that Daehwi formally introduced him as his guy and that just makes everything special… as he was even introduced to none other than, Noh Taehyun.

“Welcome back to Korea.” Taehyun reached for Daniel’s handshake and he swear, there was an extra strength with how they both gave each other’s hand a little grip.

“Let’s go inside, the others are here already.” Daehwi noticed the handshake to be longer than usual and he can feel Daniel’s shoulder tense so he knows that he needs to do something. They lead the way as Taehyun and Sungwoon silently followed behind.

The whole living room fell silent the moment they saw the two persons who followed behind Daehwi and Daniel. Somi immediately gave Daehwi a questioning look as Daehwi just mouthed ‘later’ to her.

“I believe that everyone is not a stranger to our two new vistors so should we head to the dining area now?” Daehwi asked to break the silence. Being the supportive friend that he is, Seongwu immediately stood up and pulled Minhyun and the others followed. They gave short chats of welcome to Sungwoon and Taehyun on their way to the dining area.

Everyone settled in and Daehwi made sure to put additional chairs in order for everyone to fit in his dining area. The mouthwatering food and obviously expensive drinks on classy utensils just made the whole table describe how powerful the couple is.

“Before we start eating, how about a few words from you guys? It’s the first time we are all seeing you together as an official couple so we deserve to hear some words… even if you don’t want to.” Seongwu said as he pointed at Daehwi and Daniel and that garnered a series of tease from the people around the table.

Hearing the word _couple_ makes Daehwi feel so happy inside, after three months of going in this relationship through social networking sites, he finally gets to be like Seongwu and Minhyun who spends almost 24 hours together if they have no work and Daehwi really likes the set up now.

“Well wow, what do I say? Thank you? Thank you for coming despite the short notice. I wanted this welcome back dinner to be discreet as much as possible so I’m really happy that all our closest and familiar friends are here. This is not a formal gather or anything so you guys can enjoy everything!” Daehwi doesn’t really know what to say as he just spitted those words out. His happiness is overflowing right now.

“Daniel?” he glanced at his partner who was actually looking at him intently, he knows that his ears must be burning red now.

“I don’t really know what to say as I’m not good with this kind of thing but that you for coming guys! I told Daehwi that I don’t really need a welcome back dinner but he insisted so I can meet you guys in one place and I guess he is right in making this possible. _Daehwi-yah,_ thank you.” he paused to look at him. Daehwi’s been smiling the whole time. Daniel then reached for Daehwi’s hand and held it.

“I am so glad to finally be able to spend time with Daehwi, something that we both really deserve. To be finally able to announce to our friends that we are a couple… I’m just, happy.” Daniel said and that garnered soft ‘awwww’ from the around especially Somi who was taking a video of them. She surely wouldn’t post it as Daehwi made them promise not to use SNS or any cameras during this small dinner, the only camera they’ll use is Daehwi’s camera and they all had to agree as they respect the privacy that Daehwi and Daniel wants.

Daniel pulled Daehwi up to stand and put him in his embrace. It was a short hug but that made Seongwu stand clap making everyone follow, including Taehyun.

 

The dinner started and everyone seemed to be enjoying each others company, even Taehyun though he is obviously conscious of the presence of the couple two chairs away from him. Daniel and Daehwi seemed to be extra clingy and sweet with each others and he just can’t control his eyes from looking at them. he wasn’t expecting to know their status tonight and he was even very excited when Sungwoon asked him to come with him for a small dinner by Daehwi. He’s aware of the past rumor about Daehwi and Daniel but he never thought that they’ll really end up together.

 

 

 

 

Daniel started to play with Daehwi’s fingers on his chest as he glanced at him. The small get together ended an hour ago and they had people clean up and now they’re on Daehwi’s bed, resting.

“I had a feeling you’ll invite Sungwoon hyung but I never thought he’ll bring Noh Taehyun.” Daniel suddenly said and that made Daehwi make a little movement to look up on him.

“I didn’t know he’ll bring him, I’m sorry.” He apologized and that made Daniel hold his hand.

“No, it’s okay… at least he knows that you have me now.” Daniel said softly but followed it with a naughty grin and that made Daehwi chuckle.

“Explains why you were extra clingy tonight, even Somi had to complain.” Daehwi said and that made Daniel blush, guilty.

Earlier, they were all talking about random things in Daehwi’s living room and Daniel just won’t leave Daehwi alone. He was following him around and had him around his arm most of the time until Somi just had to say _“Daehwi’s not going anywhere! This is his place, he will not get lost even if he roams around with eyes closed!”_ which garnered a laughter and tease from the people around and Jisung just mouthed another _‘whipped’_ at Daniel.

“I admit it okay? I wanted to show him that you’re taken and that he should just stick to his crush on you and not go beyond that.” Daniel honestly stated. Daehwi pouted as he looked at him.

“Did he really bother you that much?”

“Not really… I was just… worried… that what if your follows like the idea of him around you more than me? I don’t like that.” Daniel replied earning a small slap on his chest after Daehwi pulled his hand from him.

“You’re crazy! Just go to sleep and we’re both working tomorrow.” Daehwi said as he pulled the covers up.

“ _Daehwi-yah,_ goodnight!”

“Goodnight _hyung.”_

Daniel pulled Daehwi closer and they both know that few minutes later, someone is bound to sleep asleep first. Since Daniel arrived, they have been sleeping in this kind of position, cuddling in bed until they both fall asleep and waking up to each others’ presence the next morning.

Daehwi once talked to Woojin about how he is so familiar to have Daniel’s presence when he sleeps and when he wakes up that he is afraid that he’ll feel different when Daniel goes back to the US. But Woojin reprimanded him saying that he shouldn’t worry himself about things that are not yet bound to happen soon. That made Daehwi decide to just enjoy every moment he can have with Daniel around him.

 

 

-

 

“Move to the right, there, there… right… yes… there…” Daniel sighed. He can’t believe Daehwi is doing this to him as he can hear Woojin laughing at the side.

“Kang Daniel lower… tilt the camera… yes like that.” Daehwi continues to give instructions while he stays on the spot. Daniel tries his best to follow what Daehwi is saying and he is sure enough that Woojin is enjoying the scene so much.

“What’s with this frame that you want to capture it this way?” Daniel asked as he tried to balance himself in order to stay still, just in case he moves a little and miss the shot that Daehwi wants to have.

“I need it for my blog, I haven’t blogged for a while so I need to give a good come back… I’ll give you credits if you want.” Daehwi replied nonchalantly as he started to pose.

“Take it while making sure you include that sign in the frame.” Daehwi instructed again as he pointed at something. Daniel can only shake his head as he smiles. He was able to take a few pictures of Daehwi when they were in LA and NYC but he was never this detailed in asking for a picture. Daniel figured he is seeing the real blogger side of Daehwi and he must admit, he is really cute and professional at this.

“Daniel hyung, this is just the start, wait ‘til you have to lie down on the ground or drench your feet into the water just help him take his pictures if timer is not an option.” Woojin said from the side earning a loud “Park Woojin!!!” from Daehwi. Daniel can only chuckle while clicking on Daehwi’s camera. He can only hope that he actually got one picture right. _So this is the life of an Instagram boyfriend?_

 

-

 

Daniel woke up without Daehwi beside him. He checked the clock and its past 10am. This is one thing that he likes about living in Daehwi’s place, he doesn’t need to wake up early unless he has a schedule. He made sure to wash his face first before coming out of the room, expecting to see Daehwi at the dining or the living room but he wasn’t there. He saw his car key so he’s sure that Daehwi is still inside the place and he always tell Daniel when he’s leaving first (which always ends up with Daniel giving a small cuddle while Daehwi complains that it ruins his outfit).

“Good morning!” he greeted the moment he opened Daehwi’s home office. He can always find him here when he’s not anywhere inside the house.

“Good morning!” Daehwi smiled at him brightly after he lifted his head from his laptop. Daehwi watches Daniel make his way to his table as he pushed his laptop a little bit to the side.

“Breakfast is in the dining table. You can reheat the coffee in the coffee maker or you make a new one.” Daehwi said.

“Why are you working so early in the morning?” Daniel showed a little pout which made Daehwi chuckle.

“I took a video from the event I attended last night. I need to edit it quick and upload it, it’s in the agreement I made with the organizers.” Daehwi explained. Last night, Daniel had his own getaway while Daehwi had to attend an event. Daniel arrived home first and he waited for Daehwi up to 2am and Jisung even stayed for a little as they had to talk about his schedule for the following days.

“Where do we eat lunch today?” Daniel leaned on his table and made sure to just leave few inches distance between them and that made Daehwi blink fast as he leaned back to his chair, flustered. That made Daniel chuckle as he sat on the chair.

“What do you want to eat? We can go out while this uploads if I can finish it… soon, I hope.” Daehwi replied.

“Jisung hyung has been mentioning about this good Japanese restaurant near the place he is staying. I’ve been wanting to try that out.”

“Okay then, let’s go there for lunch.” Daehwi batted his brows. At least, Daniel doesn’t take a long time to decide when it comes to food.

 

 

 

 

 

 

And the supposed lunch date for them became a lunch with the managers. Woojin called Daehwi for lunch as it is something that they usually do and Daniel said that they can invite Jisung to come since he lives nearby.

“Daniel, Daehwi, people in the social media are starting to really claim that both of you are in a relationship. Isn’t that cute?” Jisung cooed as he placed his phone beside him. It’s been two weeks since Daniel arrived and the pair was seen together in a lot of different events, they usually post pictures of them in a group or together in their SNS account so there’s no wonder that the people who are following them would make such speculation.

“Well, we are not celebrities, we don’t need to confirm or deny anything so let’s just let them speculate.” Daehwi replied.

“And I monitored your social media comments, a lot of them are asking if when will Daniel be featured again. It has raised a high traffic honestly.” Woojin pointed out as well and Daehwi is aware of that. He monitors his social media accounts too and he knows how often Daniel’s name is mentioned on the comments and replies and he doesn’t have the heart to reject his followers.

Daehwi turned his head to look at Daniel. From his innocently blank face, his lips formed a little pout while Daniel tries his best to control his facial muscles. He always loses when Daehwi looks at him this way. Daehwi continues to stare at him and Daniel can only derp on his face while widening his eyes to not give in but Daehwi leaned forward as the pout in his face became more visible…. And Daniel can only smile. The younger triumphantly whispered a loud ‘yes’ and that garnered a chuckle from Jisung while Woojin rolled his eyes.

“The next time the two of you flirts, make sure that it’s just the two of you.” Woojin complained. Jisung on the other hand mouthed another _‘whipped’_ at Daniel.

“What kind of feature are you thinking? Don’t make me do challenges, I’m not up for it.” Daniel said.

“I don’t know yet, any suggestions?” Daehwi asked the two.

“Do something that people would really like to watch from the two of you.”

“A vlog of us dating?” Daniel asked and innocently and that made both Woojin and Jisung laugh while Daehwi blushed.

“What the heck Daniel Kang, do you really want to broadcast to people how the two of you are when dating?” Jisung asked as Daniel’s innocent puppy face looks at the three of them.

“But you said ‘something that people would really like to watch’ so I think that’s it?” Daniel’s innocent question just made Daehwi laugh together with the two managers.

“Do you want me to hold a camera while we’re on a date?” Daehwi asked and Daniel shook his head for a no.

“Exactly. That’s why we have to think of other concepts… except for showing a vlog of us dating.” And Daehwi couldn’t help but laugh at the last part of his sentence.

“How about A Day in a Life video? That’s like confirming everything too.” Woojin suddenly suggested. That made Daniel and Daehwi exchange looks.

“Will you be okay with that?” Daehwi asked. He has done two A Day in a Life video before. The first was in Korea and the other was in Japan.

“It would just be us using camera around right? I think I can handle that.” Daniel nod. Well, he has done a couple of short featuring on Daehwi’s vlog right? Doing it one whole day doesn’t sound bad at all.

“Perfect! We can coordinate your schedule where both of you can work together at some point of the day or something. Let’s see what happens. Just trust me and Woojin with this.” Jisung batted his brows. He’s a fan of A Day in a Life vlogs so his mind is going hazy with all the ideas he’s thinking of.

Daniel turned to look at Daehwi as if asking _are we doing the right thing?_ And Daehwi just responded with a sweet smile that actually reassured Daniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I was supposed to post this update one week ago but something bad happened to this account. I was trying to log in but it says that I'm putting the wrong password then I got locked. I had to wait for ao3's email to retrieve and change my password since my memory just didn't work well this time. hahaha! But it took me 1 week to receive the email I'm 


	14. CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Maybe just maybe

FOURTEEN

 

It’s Sunday and anyone who works from Monday to Friday (or sometimes Saturday) can surely agree that Sunday is a must have rest day, but not for someone like Lee Daehwi. He’s on the roll today, excited to have two photoshoots and a must have shoot with his boyfriend, Kang Daniel who is actually… still rolling on their bed.

“ _Hyung….”_ Daehwi cooed as he sat at the side of the bed.

“ _Hyuuuung~”_ he sing song as while shaking Daniel lightly.

“Uhrm…” Daniel did a couple of stretches before he opened his eyes and an automatic smile formed on his lips.

“Good morning!” his bedroom voice just sent a smile on Daehwi’s face as well.

“Good morning Mr. Kang Daniel.” Daehwi beamed.

“Daehwi it’s 6am!” Daniel’s eyes widen after he reached for his phone.

“I know, and I’m sorry for waking you up but I need to go and I need you to do me a favor.” Daehwi said with a little pout. Every favor needs a little pout for Daniel to give up, and well, he always gives in when it comes to Daehwi.

“What is it?”

“Please wear the outfit I prepared for you on your schedule tonight? I’m sorry I can’t style you up tonight and can’t send you off to Jisung hyung’s place too.” Daehwi explained. It took Daniel several seconds before he burst into an amused chuckle.

“Lee Daehwi.”

“Um?”

“Of course! I’ll wear anything you prepare for me, you don’t even have to say it. Did you really wake me up for that?” Daniel asked as he raised his brow, that made Daehwi’s lips form into a thin line.

“Hmmm?” the older raised a brow. It didn’t take another second before Daehwi flung his body on him for a hug.

“What’s going on?”

“Don’t get mad okay?”

“Why?”

“I just saw Woojin hyung’s email and I just learned that Noh Taehyun is going to be at the shoot as well…” Daehwi pouted. He doesn’t usually check Woojin’s emails about his shoot because he knows that Woojin makes sure to just book him with the best and trusted photographers and staffs. He even instructed Woojin that he doesn’t need to inform him about whom he is going to do the shoot with unless it’s someone that Daehwi doesn’t know. The email from Woojin was him explaining why he didn’t have a choice on booking that shoot where Noh Taehyun is also involved. Woojin sent the email to his personal email that he failed to check, no wonder Woojin has kept on saying subtle sorry and he had no idea why.

Daniel was silent for a moment before he touched Daehwi’s cheeks that are buried in his chest to raise it and make the younger face him.

“Why will I be mad?” Daniel asked him in an innocent voice.

“Because… it’s… Noh Taehyun?” Daehwi sounded unsure which earned another chuckle from Daehwi.

“I know... but don’t worry okay?” Daniel tried to lift his head too move closer to Daehwi’s face.

“I may not like Noh Taehyun because he kept on bugging you but that doesn’t mean that I’m stopping you from working with him.” Daniel explained his side. He knows that Daehwi knows what he’s doing and that Daehwi knows what to do in case he’ll be stuck in a situation with Taehyun.

“And besides, I may not trust Noh Taehyun but I trust you okay? Just enjoy that shoot and don’t mind me…” Daniel batted his brows.

“But…”

“Hmm?”

“If Noh Taehyun does something that will make you unhappy…” his face stoked.

“Remember that you can call me anytime.” he pinched Daehwi’s cheeks lightly which made the younger feel lighter with how Daniel deals with the situation.

“I’ll call you when we’re done.” Daehwi said after a few seconds of staying in that position.

“Call me during breaks.” Daniel held his hand before he could even stand up.

“I can’t promise but I’ll try.” He grinned as he has momentarily forgot about Noh Taehyun.

“I’ll wait.” Daniel then held Daehwi’s hands tighter.

“Let me go.” Daehwi noticed it.

“Did you use a glue instead of hand lotion? I can’t take my hands off yours.” Daniel sounded very innocent as he sat down.

“Mr. Daniel Kang!” Daehwi warned in a stern voice but his eyes smile just failed him.

“Fine you can go now.” Daniel let out a small pout before letting go of Daehwi’s hand.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep well tonight since I’ll be in a different bed.” Daniel pouted. Tomorrow, they’re going to shoot the ‘A Day in a Life’ vlog. They don’t want people to know that Daniel’s staying in Daehwi’s place although there is nothing wrong with that but for their names’ sake, Daniel decided to move to Jisung’s place for the night since he needs to film from the moment he wakes up until the end of the day.

“Don’t be such a baby Mr. Kang. I prepared the camera you’ll be using, it’s in the living room. Pick it up together with the outfit before you leave. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Daehwi gave him a teasing smile and a little wave before he left the room as Daniel can only smile. Living with Daehwi during his stay in Korea is one of the best decision that he made or should he say, being Daehwi is the best decision ever.

 

 

-

 

“Okay Daehwi, you’re next!” Yehyun announced as he adjusted he camera. He is the photographer of the shoot and Daehwi’s been observing at the side while the shoot is on-going. The concept is to feature Koreans who were able to give impact in their own field throughout the year. Daehwi learned from Woojin that Daniel was invited for the shoot but Jisung had to decline it since another magazine invited him for a solo cover with a higher bid.

“I’ll take your behind the scene, don’t worry.” Woojin rolled his eyes before Daehwi can even say something as the younger just chuckled. Every shoot that he’s in, Woojin is an all in one in his life. His manager, PA, side line photographer and all other things you can think of.

“Do me a favor, send one picture to Daniel.” Daehwi blushed as he said that and that just made Woojin laugh. It was loud that the HMU team had to pause and look at the two of them making him him earn a slap on the arm from the younger.

“Be quiet and just do it hyung!” Daehwi knows that his cheeks are burning so he just immediately turned around and headed to the set, leaving Woojin who is still laughing. He knows that Jihoon is doing the same thing by sending pics of his shoot to him but he just never thought that he will reach this point with Daehwi. It’s something that he never thought would happen but he’s actually really happy for him. He knows that Daniel has made Daehwi one of the happiest person and he promised to himself that he will always be there for the couple.

“Okay Daehwi, I know you know.” Yehyun winked before adjusting the camera. Daehwi can only chuckle then took a deep breathe. He was able to work with Yehyun a couple of times, either as the model or as the stylist so he knows how Yehyun works and he knows that Yehyun always lets him do his thing.

As Daehwi is waiting for Yehyun to be ready, his eyes caught someone whom he didn’t want to see… at least during his set. Noh Taehyun came out from his dressing area and walked towards the place where stylists and HMU team who are ready to retouch are staying. Too bad he made an eye contact so he didn’t have a choice but to acknowledge the wave that Taehyun did.

“Okay Daehwi, let’s do this. Show me how you feel with everything that you have achieved this year…” Yehyun instructed and that made Daehwi chuckle a little before he got into character. He took a deep breath before looking at the camera. He may not be someone who is as professional as his boyfriend but he knows what to do in times like this. He made sure to satisfy Yehyun and produce a few b-cuts only.

“That’s it… go for it Lee Daehwi! More! That’s it!” Yehyun’s voice is echoing around the studio while Daehwi is in his element.

 

Woojin proudly watches Daehwi as he makes different poses and expressions in the camera. He knows that if Daehwi wants to, he can book Daehwi in a lot of shoots and endorsements but most of the time, his best friend just declines it saying that he’s alright with showing his face in his blog, vlog and other products that he is considered as an influencer. A sudden thought of Daehwi and Daniel in one photoshoot entered his mind and all of a sudden, he’s distracted.

_Oh if that happens, imagine how much this fashion industry will be shook?_

Woojin’s thoughts was suddenly distracted when he saw a figure that he knows can cause a stir and it’s none other than Noh Taehyun.

“What is he doing?” Woojin muttered as he saw Taehyun taking a vid around and he perfectly saw how Taehyun took a vid of Daehwi in the set. Woojin’s lips turned into a line as he took out his phone. It didn’t take a few seconds for him to see Taehyun posting something on his story. He didn’t have to view it to know that it was him posting a behind the scene of the shoot… specifically, Daehwi’s set.

“This man really wants to cause an issue.”

 

“That’ was fast! This is why I love you!” Woojin’s thoughts were distracted when Yehyun spoke.

“You’re flattering me so much Yehyun hyung, thank you!” Daehwi replied with a grin as he expressed his gratitude to the older.

“Come choose your best picture… but I honestly think that everything is the best.” Yehyun teased and that made Daehwi blush.

“Stop it hyung!”

“It’s true! But if we need to sacrifice the rest, then let’s save this one, and this one, and this one.” Yehyun pointed on several pictures on the screen.

“And you can send this one to him.” Yehyun suddenly said as he pointed at one pic where he was smiling and deep inside, his own photo made him smile as well but what Yehyun said made his brow raise at him.

“What? I’ve been working in the industry for years Mr. Lee, news travels fast.” Yehyun shrugged his shoulder and that just made Daehwi shut his eyes close as he took a deep breath. Obviously, after the tweet about asking people to send questions for a special vlog he’s going to do, a lot of people has started to speculate again that they are really together and that people are excited on how the two became a couple. Woojin even had to deal with a lot of filtering when people started to bombard his social media accounts.

“Stop it hyung!”

“I airdropped the picture to Woojin’s phone. I hope he accepts it.” Yehyun said with a little chuckle.

“I’m happy that you’re with him little guy. You deserve the best and I know it’s Daniel Kang.” Yehyun patted his shoulder and that made him smile. Yehyun is that one older brother in the fashion industry that he really likes and consider as someone dear so he’s thankful for his words.

“Thank you hyung.”

“I know that if you two finally decides to do a shoot together, it will be with Seongwu but I will be willing to do the second shoot.” Yehyun let out a little chuckle and that made Daehwi blush. Doing a shoot with Daniel is something that he doesn’t want to do, just imagining himself doing a magazine shoot or a product shoot with Daniel just gives him goosebumps.

“Anyway, I agree with your choices hyung, then if you need another one, I like this too.” Daehwi tried to return the topic to the pictures earning a teasing look from Yehyun before the older turned his attention to the screen as well.

 

After signing on the pictures that he chose for confirmation, Daehwi excused himself so Yehyun can prepare for the next set. As he made his way back to his dressing area, Taehyun suddenly stopped in his track.

“Oh, hi again.” Daehwi greeted, again. Earlier, they were introduced to each and every one present during the briefing.

“I came to say that you did a very good job there.” Taehyun said as he run his palms on his pants showing as if he is unsure of what he is doing.

“Thank you. You weren’t bad either.” Daehwi replied in the most casual way he can. Ever since he learned about how Daniel is not comfortable with what Taehyun said before, he has become really awkward and aware of his conversations with Taehyun. He is not sure if what is the real motif of the older but one thing is for sure, he doesn’t want to upset Daniel with anything.

“Thanks! I was thinking if you want to grab some snacks? The snack bar has a lot of delicious food.” Taehyun said as he pointed at the snack bar located at the far end of the room.

“Woojin hyung took some for me already, it’s in my area.” Daehwi replied.

“I see. Ah, well…”

“Daehwi, Daniel’s calling!” Woojin came running towards him and that instantly made Daehwi’s expression lighten up from being stern the whole time he was talking to Taehyun and that obviously didn’t pass the older’s eyes.

“Oh I’m sorry for interrupting, hi again Taehyun.” Woojin greeted after he stopped in front of them.

“Your boyfriend is calling for the second time, I answered the first but you answer the second now. Go.” Woojin whispered as he handed the phone. Daehwi mouthed a small excuse me before getting his phone and walked away from the two.

“Sorry about that.” Woojin said after Daehwi left.

“No, it’s okay.” Taehyun awkwardly smile.

“Do you need anything from Daehwi? Want me to relay it to him after the phone call?” Woojin asked.

“Nothing, we were just talking.” Taehyun replied as his eyes kept on darting at Daehwi who was already meters away from him with a bright smile on his face with his phone on his ear. Taehyun quietly excused himself when he heard Woojin called.

“Mr. Noh Taehyun.” He turned to face him.

“I know that you’re fully aware of Daehwi’s relationship status… I hope you understand.” Woojin knows that he had to say it, not just as Daehwi’s manager but as his friend as well. He knows how uncomfortable Daehwi is with Taehyun around and he don’t want that, especially that it’s because of what Daniel said before.

That made Taehyung pause as he looked at Woojin. From the moment he knew that Daehwi’s taken, he knew that he had no more chance with him, hearing Woojin’s words now seemed to be like the kind of sign that he needs to actually get hold of himself.

“I understand, don’t worry.” He took a deep breathe.

 

 

 

Taehyun made his way back to his dressing area with a blank expression, he didn’t even notice that Donghan has arrived since the younger promised to treat him over a dinner after his shoot.

“Hyung.” And that called his attention.

“Are you okay?” Donghan asked as he stared at the older.

“Why do you kept on doing this? Wasn’t it clear to you that Daehwi has someone already?” Donghan continued to ask. Taehyun gave him a look he cannot discern before he sighed.

“I don’t know, I feel like I’m a different person when Daehwi’s around… I feel like I really need to be around him when he’s there… though I have been slapped by the truth during Daniel’s welcome back party.” Taehyun sighed again.

It’s true, he came with Sungwoon and didn’t expect to be welcomed by that news. Though he was aware that Daehwi and Daniel was rumoured before, he didn’t expect to hear the confirmation straight from them. When he was looking at them that night, he can feel the love and he can perfectly see how perfect the two are. He’s aware of that but he just can’t help it. Daehwi’s been a long time _influence_ in his life. He was just a simple rising choreographer who happened to see David Lee’s blog in the timeline of one of his social media accounts. From there, he started to follow Daehwi, he was still young back then and now he’s someone who became a huge part of his life already.

“Hyung, after dinner, I’ll treat you a can of beer… I hope it can help.” Donghan pursed his lips into a line as he patted his hyung’s back. He knows that he is becoming a fanboy around Daehwi but deep inside, he’s also aware that Taehyun’s crush on Daehwi is not just a simple one, he just hopes that the older gets over it soon. He knows how happy Taehyun was when he was starting to rise online, it was like a step by step chance to get closer to Daehwi, he just hopes that Taehyun gets to realize his real stand in the situation soon as he don’t want to see his hyung down.

 

 

 

-

 

 

“Good morning again!” Daehwi greeted the camera after he entered the car. He has already started filming his ‘A Day in a Life’ when he woke up and he’s up for a long day today so he’s excited, especially with the fact that he’ll be seeing Daniel tonight. He must admit that last night, he wasn’t able to sleep well as he wasn’t comfortable without someone hugging him in his sleep. They were able to exchange messages before they slept but of course, it’s still different having Daniel beside him. They had to stop chatting when Daniel said that Jisung gave him second warning by going inside the room and telling him to stop chatting and get enough sleep or else he’ll be a sleepyhead throughout his busy day.

“So today, I have three meetings in the morning, one mini shoot with Somi then a lunch with Seongwu hyung, Minhyun hyung and Woojin hyung… then I’m going to stay in Somi’s place in the afternoon to do some work while waiting to get ready for the opening party of SK fashion week!” Daehwi talked to the camera as he explains how his day is going to be.

“It’s quite a busy day but I’m really looking forward to everything especially the opening party tonight because almost everyone that I know will be there!” _including Daniel hyung._

“My first meeting is going to be with Minki hyung, it’s a breakfast meeting, I’m starving right now so I hope we do a working breakfast or else, I’m not going to function properly.” Daehwi continues to talk. His hired driver doesn’t even mind what he is doing.

At first, it was awkward for Daehwi to do things like this, he’s not that comfortable in talking to himself especially when there are people around him but then he eventually got used to it. Even the usual people around his circle got used to him holding a mono pod and a camera when they meet.

 

 

-

 

“Good morning!” Daniel grinned at the camera as he tries so hard not to laugh at himself but he knows he is failing. He can hear Jisung laugh from the kitchen.

“Yes, good morning.” He repeated and this time, he ended up laughing at himself.

“I… augh…. I…” and he giggled again. He honestly practiced this and he can just imagine how Daehwi will laugh at him when he edits this video. He just hopes that someone will edit the video this time.

He took some time before he cleared his throat and faced the camera again.

“Okay let me do it again.” He talked to himself… or to the camera as he took a deep breath.

“Good morning! I’m Kang Daniel and I am first one to be featured in Daehwi’s _A day in a life_ vlog series.” He grinned. After the agreement of making the _A Day in a Life_ vlog, it was soon decided to be a new concept for Daehwi’s vlog. It’s not something new but a lot of his friends thinks that it’s a good idea and they’re even willing to be featured if Daehwi would ask them… but of course, Daniel comes first.

“I am currently waiting for my manager, Jisung hyung to finish preparing our breakfast then we’ll be preparing to leave for a photoshoot.” Daniel tried to talk to the camera. He has done it a lot of times but now he is feeling a bit pressured, thinking that a lot of people are waiting for this.

“Say hi hyung!” he randomly said as he turned the camera to face Jisung who was at the kitchen counter. His bubbly manager immediately smiled widely as he waved at the camera, it made Daniel laugh as he turned the camera to face him again.

“After the shoot, we are going to a skin care clinic for my skin care routine then we are going to head to a late lunch meeting with High Cut and then head to the salon to prepare for the opening party of the Seoul fashion week and you guys are going to be with me throughout the day!” he pointed at the camera. _I’m not bad at this even though Daehwi’s not here… I think I’m doing well._

 

 

 

 

 

 

Throughout the day, both Daehwi and Daniel were busy filming themselves and when they’re doing something, Woojin and Jisung takes over. Daehwi’s actually really excited to know how Daniel filmed himself but Woojin told him that he has asked Guanlin to edit the video for them so he wouldn’t be able to see the raw clips. He can only trust Guanlin to show a quality content and he knows that Guanlin can do that.

 

“I am ready and I’m just waiting for Somi to be done and we can go off to the party.” Daehwi talked to the camera.

“Somi faster!” he called from Somi’s mini couch inside her room. Somi’s inside her walk in closet and he’s just waiting for her to finish. He had a long day but he had so much fun. The lunch with his friends was fun and Woojin even had to excuse himself in the afternoon as he had to attend on Jihoon who finally arrived in Korea for the fashion week.

“Don’t hurry me!” he can hear Somi shout from the inside and that made him laugh.

“Since Somi is the only girl among us, we already got used in treating her as a princess but we can never stand waiting for her to finish getting ready.” Daehwi talked to the camera with a little laughter. He even made sure to say it in a loud whisper.

“Yah David Lee!” Somi shouted from the inside again.

“I’m going to sleep first, wake me up when Somi’s done.” He acted like he was sleeping as he leaned on the couch and jumped to sit back a few seconds later as he cannot help but laugh. He may actually look really silly now but well, he knows how to kill time with his camera now.

“I’m done!” an eternity later, Somi finally came out of her walk in closet as she made a little twirl in front of Daehwi who was able to turn the camera to face him to capture her twirl perfectly.

“You look wonderful Ennik! Is today a Barbie Doll concept?” Daehwi complimented as he tilted his camera from Somi’s head to toe to capture the details of her outfit.

“Yes! I got your suggestion last time and made this ensemble, isn’t it cute?” Somi replied as she held her skirt and did another little twirl which made Daehwi laugh.

“I’m your perfect date for tonight.” Somi said as she winked at the camera which made Daehwi laugh.

“Whatever you say Ennik.”

“Let me dream.” Somi replied as she flipped her hair while turning her back at Daehwi’s camera. The male can only shake his head.

“Let’s go to the party!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Can you see me? Yes? Ah I need some light.” Daniel awkwardly tilts the camera to find a good source of light but since it’s night time, the camera’s night vision had to work hard but it doesn’t seem to work well on him. Daehwi taught him on how to turn it on but it doesn’t look good at all. Jisung who was seated at the front seat reached for the light of the car to give Daniel some source of light.

“Oh there, thank you hyung.” Daniel beamed after finally seeing his face clearly.

“Hi there again! We are finally on our way to the party and I am so excited! I am looking forward to meet my friends and meet new people as well.” Daniel started talking. The whole day, he’s actually surprised that he’s doing better than he expected. Before, he was just used in answering and talking to the people who invited him in their vlogs, be it for a concept or simply for views it’s his first time to actually vlog the whole day, alone yet he must admit that he enjoyed it.

“I’m wearing something that was mixed and match by Daehwi and I’ll Jisung hyung did my hair and makeup.” Daniel tilted the camera from head to toe, hoping to show his entire outfit despite being inside a moving vehicle.

“We’re almost there so I’ll see you guys later!” Daniel said as covered the camera to end the clip.

“I’ll see you guys later!” Jisung mimicked what he said which just made him roll his eyes. He have seen Daehwi say it a lot of times so he decided to use it too as he don’t know how to end his clips.

“I’m really excited for the outcome of this vlog! I can already imagine the amount of people reacting and I can’t wait for the two of you to be labelled as power couple like Seongwu and Minhyun then Woojin and Jihoon!” Jisung said as his eyes met Daniel through the rear view mirror.

“We both know that Daehwi and I want to keep it low and private, whatever the result of this project is, I’m just glad I contributed something not just for people to know that we’re taken but also help out in Daehwi’s vlog.” Daniel replied.

“On a scale from 1 to whipped, how whipped are you?” Jisung suddenly asked as he turned to face him.

“More than you could think of.” Daniel chuckled as the words came out of his mouth. He actually can’t believe that Daehwi has caused him to be like this.

“Hyung, you should find someone soon so you can stop teasing me for being whipped with my boyfriend.” Daniel stated.

“Find me one then.”

“Call!” he chuckled.

 

 

 

-

 

 

As what you can expect, the party is the bomb. It’s organized by the biggest names in the fashion industry in Korea and Daehwi’s honoured to be called as one. The moment he entered, he was greeted left and right by people around him. Somi wasn’t different either, they both got attention, not just by the presence but because of how they look.

“Looking dolled up Som-som!” Jihoon commented when the two arrived at the table where they were staying.

“Jihoon hyung!” “Oppa!” both squealed as they flung themselves to the Pink Fairy as Woojin, the supportive boyfriend made sure to capture the moment perfectly.

“Woojin always changes into a different person when Jihoon’s around.” Seongwu commented as he faced Minhyun who placed his arm around his shoulder.

“You’re earrings looks so good on you.” Minhyun suddenly said, completely out of the topic as he stared at Seongwu’s ears which made the photographer’s ears to turn red.

“Stop!” Seongwu slapped his chest and followed it with a small giggle.

“Guys-guys! Daniel’s coming!” they can hear someone from another table announce and that made them turn to look at the door. Daniel, being famous in the international scene is considered as one of the biggest guest in the party so it’s expected that a lot of people are really looking forward to meet him tonight. He was also booked to ramp on several fashion shows.

“Your boyfriend’s coming.” Jihoon poked Daehwi’s side as he glanced at the younger whose eyes are glued at the door.

Just like how extra it is when you watch a drama, Daniel’s entrance looked like that. He had to greet people he come across to, take pictures with them, say his greetings and so forth.

“Another celebrity came!” Seongwu teased as he captured a photo of Daniel who was approaching their table.

“Hello everybody!” Daniel cheekily greeted as his arm just immediately found its way to Daehwi’s waist.

“You look so wonderful tonight.” Daniel whispered in Daehwi’s ear as the visible blush was seen on the younger’s face, such action that earned a series of tease from their friends.

“How is filming Daniel hyung?” Woojin asked as he glanced at the samera on Daniel’s hand. He can hear Jisung chuckle from his side which made Daehwi look up on him.

“It was awkward at first but I’m slowly getting used to it.” Daniel shyly replied.

“I can’t wait for the final video!” Minhyun’s tone of teasing surely made Daniel look down shyly.

“I pledge to contribute 100 views!” Somi raised her hand which earned a series of laughter from the group.

 

The party really became a ‘party’ when they got deeper into the night. Hard drinks were slowly served, mixed drinks were everywhere and everyone can just grab whatever they want. Of course, mini photoshoots were taken at a specialized backdrop at the side. For the first time, Daniel and Daehwi actually posed together as a pair and they did it beautifully. Seongwu, being a pro made sure to take wonderful photos of the pair, the rest of the group also took pictures to make sure that they capture the cute moment. The pair actually gained a lot of attention because David Lee has a date and it’s none other than THE Daniel Kang. Girls still drools on them and they can still have men turn their heads on them but they got each other wrapped around their finger.

 

“It’s my first time seeing you party like this!” Daniel whispered on Daehwi’s ears as they both danced in the dance floor, their friends also scattered around. Daehwi is still holding his camera and filming while Daniel already left his on the table as the battery died.

“Tonight’s a great night! It will be very stressful for the next couple of days so we need to seize the moment.” Daehwi whispered back as he did a little tip toe to reach Daniel’s ears.

“Wooh!” he howled as he raised his hand while dancing with Daniel. He’s really enjoying how free he is feeling right now, especially being this close with Daniel in front of a lot of people in their industry.

“We should do our outro so I can rest this camera back to the table.” Daehwi suddenly suggested when he realized that they’re in the middle of the dancefloor.

“Let me hold it then.” Daniel offered as he got the camera from him.

“Okay, save the clip and record a new one.” Daehwi instructed. The camera is the same with what Daehwi asked him to use so he’s familiar with it.

“Is this filming already?” Daniel asked after doing what Daehwi instructed.

“It is…” Daehwi cleared his throat.

“Okay guys, since we don’t know what time the party will end and the real party is just starting, we need to say goodbye now.” Daehwi said in a loud voice for the microphone to capture his voice. He looked up to Daniel who was looking at him as well as if asking if he should say something, he gave him a little nod.

“I do hope that you guys enjoyed this video.”

“If you did don’t forget to hit the like button down there and I’ll see you guys tomorrow if I can film a proper outro for this.” Daehwi giggle as he waved at the camera. Daniel chuckled as he noticed the blush on Daehwi’s cheeks, the alcohol must have hit him already. As he didn’t know what to do and Daehwi doesn’t seem to have any more instructions, he panned the camera around the dance floor to show the party and ended the recording. He’ll just have to trust the editor.

“Wooh! _Daniel hyung!”_ Daehwi cutely howled as he the music changed into something more upbeat. Daniel’s happy to see carefree Daehwi so he needs to do it too. A little later, the pair started to just breakfree, party and dance around, enjoying the night before they face the reality of how busy the whole week will be.

But you know what matters the most? It’s the fact that they can now openly show themselves together in public without needing to explain themselves or ask if they are dating because by just the looks of it, you can never doubt it.

“Have I told you I love you today?” Daniel whispered on Daehwi’s ears, his lips touching his lobe as the music is becoming louder.

“You did, through text.” Daehwi whispered back.

“That’s different.” Daniel replied as he held both of Daehwi’s shoulders so he can fully face him.

“I love you, _Daehwi-yah.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, we are 14/15 for this fic and yes, the next chapter is the final chapter. I can't truly express how thankful I am with how you guys read and appreciate this fic and it just made me so happy. I'm not sure if when can I post the final update and I'm not sure if when can I make a new one (and I'm not sure if which pairing will it be) but I hope that you enjoyed reading this fluff as much as I enjoyed and imagined it. As early as now, I'd like to thank you guys.
> 
> Belated Happy Valentine's Day and Happy Chinese New Year!
> 
> Comments? Everything is very much appreciated. Thank you!


	15. CHAPTER FIFTEEN (final)

Maybe just maybe

 

CHAPTER 15 (Final)

 

“Daniel, he’s here.” Daniel lifted his eyes from his phone as the smile from his lips turned into a thin line.

“Just let him in hyung.” Jisung gave him a short look before he left. Few moments later, someone knocked as Daniel instructed to just enter.

“Hi Kang Daniel.”

“Nice meeting you again, Mr. Noh Taehyun.” Daniel stood up and shook hands with the older.

“Why did you want to talk to me?” Taehyun asked. His friend, Hyunbin, another famous model is having a photoshoot with Daniel and Hyunbin asked if he can borrow his car and since he is free, he volunteered to drive for him as well. He was surprised when Jisung, Daniel’s manager came over in Hyunbin’s dressing room and asked if he can talk to him.

“I’m sorry that you had to be the one to come over, I wanted to go there but I think we wouldn’t be able to talk privately.” Daniel replied.

“It’s about Daehwi… right?” Taehyun made sure to meet Daniel’s eyes when he spoke.

Daniel didn’t break the eye contact as he cleared his throat.

“I am aware that you like him but you do know that we’re in a relationship right?” Daniel carefully replied. He is actually very happy with how their respective followers reacted when Daehwi finally uploaded the video in his channel. They also received comments from international vloggers and models who are their common friends and took time to watch the video and expressed their happiness and sent their congratulations to the pair.

“I know.”

“To be honest with you, Daehwi is not comfortable with how you’re acting around him… and I don’t like that.” Daniel didn’t even blink. His voice is stern and his stare can pierce, Taehyun gulped and followed it with a really deep sigh.

“I know that, and I’m sorry.” Taehyun looked down and that is something that Daniel didn’t expect to hear.

“I notice it but I can’t help it. I have liked him ever since and being able to be around him is just giving me a different feeling. I was sad when I knew that he’s taken but what can I do? I know that he’s happy with you.” Taehyun continued as he lifted his head again to look at Daniel. The model remained silent as he just listened to Taehyun.

“A lot of my friends have already told me to stop and honestly, I’m trying. I’m sorry for acting this way when Daehwi’s around, I promise to keep my proper distance from now on.” Taehyun sighed. It’s true, his friends have been telling him to stop _fantasizing_ over Daehwi and he should get over him but he always ends up ignoring what his friends are saying. His notifications are still turned on for Daehwi’s social media accounts, he still likes them quicker than others and he sometimes can’t help but leave some comments, even with just emoticons.

“But I can still be his _fan_ right?” Taehyun asked. He knows he is wrong and even Sungwoon talked to him about it so if he can just stay as a fan, then he’d be happy.

It took a while before Daniel’s lips formed into a smile.

“I talked to you without any intention of stopping someone from being a fan of someone dear to me.” That made Taehyun’s lips form into a tiny smile.

“Please tell Daehwi I’m sorry too.”

“I will.” As Daniel thought that the conversation is about to end, Taehyun said something.

“Even Sungwoon talked to me.” Daniel knows that Taehyun and Sungwoon are two good friends. Sungwoon talked about how they became friends during Daniel’s welcome back party at Daehwi’s place but he’s surprised that Taehyun’s suddenly talking about him now… in this specific situation.

“What did he say?”

“That you and Daehwi are perfect for each other and I shouldn’t cause any trouble that could involve the media as well.” Taehyun explained. It’s true that Taehyun is beginning to make a name of his own and the media just can’t take their eyes off him now that’s why even his activities in his social media are being watched such as the things he liked, he commented, he replied, etc.

Daniel smiled as a little chuckle escaped from his lips. He didn’t expect that from Sungwoon but he knows how mature the older is and he is just so happy that he is also supportive with his relationship with Daehwi. He may sometimes still feel indifferent with Sungwoon’s presence but he can’t deny the fact that Sungwoon is someone who played a huge part in his life.

“You know what, the next time Sungwoon hyung comes over, the four of us should go on a dinner, my treat.” Daniel said as he thinks that it is the best way to end the conversation and he can hear Taehyun sigh and he must say, it sounded like a sigh of relief.

“I’ll definitely look forward to that.” Taehyun smiled. At the end of this all, he knows that the two of them just wants Daehwi’s happiness. Daniel can give the pure happiness to him and he can add up to his happiness by being a good _and forever_ fan of his.

“It was nice talking to you Mr. Noh Taehyun.”

“Likewise, Mr. Kang Daniel.”

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

“Why didn’t you tell me that you’re not going home last night?” Daniel asked the moment he entered the house and found Daehwi seated on the living room, watching the television.

“You’re back!” Daehwi immediately moved aside to make space for Daniel who wasn’t smiling with his hands buried in his pocket, it made him take a deep breath.

“Fine, I messaged you that there was a problem with the filming site so it was delayed. I thought I could go home but I lost track of the time.” He explained.

“I waited for you to come home.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you.” Daehwi feels guilty and bad. He was hired to be the official stylist of a new drama. It’s a big break and its part of his year’s bucket list that’s why the moment Woojin told him about the offer, he immediately grabbed the opportunity. He spent more than two hours in the phone with Daniel to celebrate his new endeavour since the older was back in New York that time.

Daniel didn’t reply as he was just staring blankly at the television.

“Are you still mad?” Daehwi tried to use his best weapon in this kind of situation, his cuteness. He pouted and gave Daniel his puppy dog eyes while he circled his arms around Daniel’s arm.

“ _Daniel hyung….”_ He poked his face.

“I watched some IG stories of the cast and crew, I saw you there.” Daniel finally spoke as Daehwi just listened to him.

“You seemed close with Dongyhyun, I didn’t know.” Daniel gave the younger a side glance before looking back straight at the television again.

It took Daehwi a while before he bursted in a series of cute laughter that made Daniel’s brows to meet.

“Are you jealous Mr. Kang?” Daehwi asked between his laughter as Daniel tried to keep his straight face.

“You are?!” Daehwi held Daniel’s chin to make the older face him.

“Aigoo this baby.” Daehwi cooped as he pinched Daniel’s cheeks… who is still trying to keep his straight face. _Must resist, you can do it Daniel._

“He hugged you.”

“I can’t be hugged?” Daehwi asked in a defensive manner.

“Are you seriously asking me that?” Daniel’s surprised with how Daehwi replied.

“Seongwu hyung hugs me, Minhyun hyung does it too!”

“But they’re different.”

“But it’s still a hug.” Daehwi defended.

“Ah this is so frustrating!” Daniel turned to face the television again as he weaved a frustrated sigh. He failed to see the cheeky smile that formed on Daehwi’s face until he heard the younger laugh as he lifted Daniel’s arm and placed it around his shoulders. He then moved closer to hug and circled his arm on Daniel’s waist.

“You are so cute when you’re jealous _hyung_. It makes me wanna-“

“Kiss me?”

“Do it more.” Daehwi giggled and that just made Daniel shut his eyes in frustration. When can he actually win over Daehwi?

“ _Daniel hyung_ don’t get jealous okay? Donghyun is just an idol-actor whom I am working with. The hug was because he was happy that I finally got the contacts he was asking me to get for him use to for the filming. Donghyun hyung is famous with his skinship right? It was nothing.” Daehwi explained the situation.

“He could have just thanked you-“ and the younger’s lips landed on his cheeks which immediately flustered him.

“He did thanked me and hugged me then that’s it.” Daehwi replied after meeting Daniel’s eyes.

“Don’t act as if I don’t know that you once said that he is one of your idol crush.” Daniel raised a brow that left Daehwi’s jaw to drop.

“David’s 50 facts about me, 2016 version.” Daniel reiterated and Daehwi’s face turned blank. He don’t know if she should be happy over Daniel’s cute jealousy or he should be touched with how Daniel paid attention to the little things he says, even on his vlogs.

“ _Daniel hyung…~”_ Daehwi snuggled to him closer.

“Are we going to fight over this?” Daehwi asked innocently.

“I said I’m sorry and it was nothing.” Daehwi continued speaking.

“And that’s in the past. I still like his songs and compositions but that’s me being a fan and nothing more.” Daehwi pouted again, hoping it’ll work this time.

“And you could have informed me that you’re not going home, next time remember that someone’s waiting-“ Daniel turned to face Daehwi only to cut himself from talking, _David Lee really knows how to get me._

“Eung~” Daehwi knows that it’s his entire fault why Daniel is sulking. They’ve been in this relationship for almost a year now and this is not the first time that this happened to them and he knows how to tickle out Daniel.

“ _Daniel hyung~”_ Daehwi continues to pout with the puppy dog eyes that no one can resist… especially Daniel _whipped_ Kang.

The moment Daniel took a deep breath, Daehwi tried his best to stop himself from smiling, _success._

“You really know how to get me, don’t you?” Daniel pressed his lips into a line as he lifted his arm and wrapped it around Daehwi’s waist and pulled him closer. Daehwi can’t help but giggle as he hugged Daniel from the side while resting his head on his broad chest. A typical position that they’re both used to do.

“I love you _Daniel hyung_.” Daehwi suddenly said as he hugged him tighter, something that confused Daniel.

“What’s with the sudden love confession?” Daniel asked as he tried to meet Daehwi’s eyes.

“I just feel like I’m not saying it often as you do.”

“You don’t have to. I can feel it and that matters more than you saying it.” Daniel beamed.

“But I love hearing it. I love you too.” Daniel continued as he kissed Daehwi’s forehead. A smile formed on his face as he pulled Daehwi’s frame closer to him while his other hand reached for the remote control. He was supposed to take a shower after arriving but well, it can wait.

 

 

 

 

-

 

“Am I ugly? Am I not likable? Am I not anyone’s type? Why? Why??!!” Somi’s voice echoes all over her new unit as she pulls out few pieces of Kleenex to wipe her tears. Seongwu and Woojin can only exchange glances while Daehwi tries to calm her by rubbing her back.

“He could have just said that he don’t like me, why did he have to wrap me around his finger? Are all boys like this?!” Somi cried harder as she recalls how a ‘fling’ she got for a few months just dumped her when she has fallen already. Everyone’s happy that she finally got someone for her then this happened.

“Jeon Somi…” Seongwu’s voice sounded like a warning which made Somi look at him.

“I know you’re not, okay? But still! I mean, why?! Why can’t I be happy like you guys?” Somi sounds so miserable that it breaks the heart of the three guys with her. It’s true, her closest friends got a very stable and happy relationship and she’s happy for them but of course, she also want to have hers as well.

“Oh come here babe…” Daehwi pulled her into his embrace, only for her to cry harder.

“I just wanna have someone I can cuddle in bed like you...” Somi whispered in Daehwi’s embrace.

“Or have someone take my photos and bring me as his official date in any events…” Somi continued as she glanced at Seongwu.

“Or have someone wait for me to come back to Korea when I’m out of the country for work…” she then glanced at Woojin.

“Why can’t I experience that?” she cried out loud. Daehwi can only make white noises as he rubs her back. Seongwu and Woojin came over to the couch.

“You have the three of us as your dates when you go on events and we always take quality pictures of you anytime you’re on for the gram.” Seongwu started to talk as he ran his fingers through Somi’s hair.

“Most of the time we try to fetch you straight from the airport or wait for you at your house when you arrive from overseas schedule.” Woojin added.

“And we can offer endless cuddles and hugs and late night marathons or whatever you want to do.” Daehwi pulled his head back to look at Somi’s puffy face.

“What we’re trying to say is, you don’t need to have a boyfriend in order to do those things because you got the three of us… four plus Minhyun hyung to do better things for you.” Daehwi gave her a warm smile.

“When the right boy comes, we’ll be here to support you and be happy for you and still do the things we usually do even before that person comes.” Woojin reached for Somi’s cheek to wipe away the tears that fell again.

“Don’t be in a hurry, if he comes, we’ll make sure to check if he’s worthy of you first.” Seongwu said and that made Somi puff her cheeks then a cute laughter came out which made the three guys to laugh as well.

“I love you guys so much!” Somi suddenly said and it didn’t take another second before Daehwi and she ended up in a bone crushing group hug between Seongwu and Woojin. She may be the one who doesn’t have a boyfriend or anyone with her but having these three feels more than just having a boyfriend. Maybe it’s true, she’s quite in a hurry to have someone with her as she has a lot of failed ones while her friends are going steady and happy. The words of the three guys she treasures the most after her father just made her realize that she doesn’t really need someone to call as her boyfriend, having these three good looking men is more than enough.

 

 

-

 

“Daehwi’s going to be in Paris for the finals of the modelling show where he is invited as a guest.” Woojin stated after checking on Daehwi’s calendar.

“He’s going to be with Seongwu and Minhyun in the show, I’m coming with him as well.” Woojin added.

“How about on the exact day?”

“On the exact day, there’s going to be a meeting for the first magazine cover of the winner and we are going to be there as well.” Woojin replied.

“I see, just help me out on this Woojin-ah.”

“Of course I will hyung, don’t worry.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Welcome to my room! Thank you *** for preparing a beautiful room for me.” Daehwi talked to his camera as he tried to do a quick pan of the camera around the room.

“Look at this!” Daehwi exclaimed as he headed towards the bed where he saw three cards and several paper bags. He made sure to open each card and show the welcome greetings of the sponsors to him as well have a quick unboxing to show what’s inside.

“Thank you very much to *** for all of these.” Daehwi giggled. To be honest, he is so tired right now after coming from a very long flight but of course, he had to this as a vlogger. He’s sure that the others are already resting as they have a welcome dinner tonight while he still needs to take videos for his content as he decided to vlog this trip.

“I’m going to give you a quick tour before I take some rest and then prepare for the welcome dinner tonight. It’s going to be my first time to meet the models and I’m so excited!” Daehwi stood up and decided to take short clips for the montage of the hotel room tour. The moment he entered the bathroom with walk in closet, he gasped with the sight.

“Oh my God look at this!” he immediately grabbed the bathrobe personalized with his name. There is also a mini makeup kit and vanity mirror but what really made him gasp is the clothing rack with filled with different clothes which he is sure are handpicked just for him. He can’t help but show his excitement over filming the clothes with his little giggles. These are some of the perks of his job. Though there are some people who always throw unnecessary comments to him and other people who got the same job as him, he can’t do anything about it as this is his job. He’s just so thankful that there are a lot of people who supports him as well as he is happy to receive such love and gifts as a result of his work as well.

 

 

After exploring his luxurious hotel room, he finally rested his camera and charged his battery. He himself is on low battery but he can only sigh after seeing that he only have 30 minutes to rest then prepare for the dinner. He knows that he can just slack off, sleep and then get up and head to the dinner but of course, he’s David Lee, he has to look pumped up.

 

**_I have arrived in Paris. It’s almost night time and I’ll just rest for a bit then prepare for the welcome dinner. Goodluck for your show! Tell Jisung hyung to send me pictures. I love you! <3_ **

****

He quickly typed a message for Daniel and decided to doze off, making sure that he has set an alarm to wake him up or else, he’ll have Woojin to attack him in his room. Daniel actually had to leave before him to New York for a couple of product photoshoots and modelling gigs. This has been their set up after Daniel decided to be based in Korea. He’s very open to travel often to different countries especially to the West but he always makes sure to go home to Korea… to Daehwi’s bed and have him in his arms despite how tiring it is. Even Jisung got accustomed to this kind of set up as well.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

Jisung smiles after closing the folder and then he glanced at Daniel. Another modelling endorsement for Daniel and it’s something big as well. He’s just so happy with how steady Daniel’s career is. There are few bumps on the road but they always get to overcome it and of course, he’s happy with how happy Daniel is right now.

After meeting Daehwi and after being on a relationship with him, he have seen how inspired and more motivated Daniel is. He doesn’t just work for himself and for his family anymore, he works for Daehwi as well. He wants to be someone worthy for him and that just makes Jisung so proud.

After shaking hands with the CEO of the brand, couple of picture takings followed and Jisung made sure to have someone take a picture using their camera so he can have it for Daniel’s portfolio as well. He is really like his child.

 

“Has the live show started?” Daniel asked while Jisung is eating his dinner. They’re in a small function room where the brand prepared a small dinner to celebrate Daniel being part of their ‘family’ and of course, they can’t say no.

“Not yet but I saw some behind the scenes pictures and I saved some, just check them here.” Jisung handed his phone to Daniel as he continued eating. Of course, he had to be the supportive mom to the love life of his whipped talent.

“Thanks hyung, you’re the best!” Daniel grinned as he typed in Jisung’s password. His smile grew wider after seeing the pictures that Daniel saved. Daehwi looking so chick and classy on his get up for the live show of the program. He knows how excited Daehwi is in accepting this invite so he wanted to support him all the way.

_David Lee is so beautiful and cute and charismatic at the same time. How can someone be like that?_

_David should win this program, look at how expensive that trench coat is on him! I love you David from Texas @davidleeofficial_

_David and Seongwu standing beside each other is already an all kill, Minhyun Hwang being there is a triple threat. This final episode is more like a battle between the guest judges and the models and we can obviously tell who wins. Just sayin!_

Daniel can’t help but giggle while reading Jisung’s screenshots from twitter. Well they’re right, Daehwi’s slaying this.

“Is there a way for us to stream the show?”

“Are you watching to know the winner? The winner is going to endorse-“

“I’m watching because of Daehwi.”

“Obviously whipped…” Jisung dramatically rolled his eyes.

“We can stream it later inside the car though I think it will be in the middle of the show already.” He answered his question.

“It’s fine, as long as I can watch.” Daniel grinned before seeing someone asking him to come over.

“I’m leaving first hyung, enjoy your dinner!” Daniel patted Jisung’s shoulder while putting his phone beside the plate before walking off. Jisung’s eyes followed him before continuing his meal. Daniel’s dedication as a boyfriend is something that he can always commend.

 

 

 

 

-

 

Day five in Paris and Daehwi can only drag his feet around the places they’re going to. He’s working none stop and Seongwu and him are very much worked up now. He styles, Seongwu takes photographs. Minhyun’s a mentor and a co-model and he’s just thankful that Woojin is there to help them out.

 

“Woojin will soon steal _davidleeofficial_ in youtube.” Seongwu joked while looking at Woojin hold Daehwi’s camera. Daehwi usually have this kind of concept as part of his youtube’s content. He calls it _______’s cam_ where he lets his friend handle his camera and make a content for the entire day or something then he edits it or ask Guanlin to edit it and then post it. He’s the first one to do such vlog concept and he must admit that a lot of other youtubers or vloggers followed him after.

“Woojin’s cam ep 1 and 2 became trending for a long time, Woojin’s cam ep 3 reached over 10 million views, I’m not bluffing but I’m bringing in traffic you know.” Woojin playfully smirked which made the rest laugh. Woojin’s been trying to lift their mood when they have gone tired and it’s not just as part of his job as Daehwi’s manager but as their best friend as well.

“Somi and I get to have two episodes each and Minhyun got one but Woojin’s going on his fourth episode, where is the fairness in this friendship?” Seongwu dramatically asked which made him earn a light slap on the arm from Daehwi.

“Woojin hyung’s been requesting to do his episode 4 since we were in Korea, I had to allow him or else he’ll leave me hanging for a week” Daehwi explained.

“As you guys can see, this is the truth behind our friendship… I’m actually an outcast but it’s okay as long as I have you guys.” Woojin talked to the camera and winked. He saw how Daehwi rolled his eyes on the screen and he’s sure it’s going to be included in the final cut and that just made him laugh.

 

“I’m excited for the package! I told you guys, I chose the best ones.” Daehwi suddenly said after he realized that they’re almost in his room. Few days before they left for Paris, each of them ordered a custom made trench coat that they can use to flaunt around the city for their weekend getaway and of course, they asked Daehwi to choose for them. During the dinner, Daehwi received a message from the hotel that his parcel arrived and they delivered it on his hotel room.

“Since when did you fail us when it comes to shopping?” Minhyun asked in a sarcastic manner which just made Daehwi roll his eyes.

 

After stopping in front of his room, Daehwi inserted his card key. As he opened the door, his jaw dropped at the sight.

“SURPRISE!” Woojin, Seongwu and Minhyun exclaimed from his side. Woojin made sure to adjust his position to capture Daehwi’s reaction.

“Oh my God, Daniel Kang!” his hands reached to cover his mouth as he he hasn’t recovered from the shock yet.

“Go in!” Seongwu repeteadly said as he gave Daehwi a little push while they follow him from behind.

_Happy first anniversary. I love you!_

His room is filled with bouquet of roses and petals formed the anniversary message from Daniel.

“There’s a card!” Minhyun pointed at the card that’s located inside letter O.

“Why is he doing this.” Daehwi sounded very emotional as he reached for the card. He made sure to set an alarm earlier to greet Daniel for their first anniversary. Both of them having work on their anniversary date was a huge disappointment for the both of them but being professional in their respective jobs, they finally agree to just do a post celebration when they’re both back in Korea… and this decision actually came up to after _a lot_ of discussions.

 

_To my dearest Daehwi,_

_I know that you don’t want me to do this but I can’t help it. After much thoughts, I finally came up with this and I hope you’re happy. Can I see you smile? I know you’re smiling now._

Daehwi paused as a smile formed on his lips with tears breaming in his eyes. Daniel is one of the sweetest person he has ever met. He may sometimes act like a kid around him though he’s the older one, Daniel always shows how sweet and affectionate he is and he just makes Daehwi really happy.

 

 

_I can’t wait to meet you and hug you and kiss you and tell you how thankful I am that you came into my life. Each day in this 365 days that we’re together, I ask if I am worthy to have you but you always give me enough reason not to doubt myself because if I’m not, you wouldn’t let me have a free board and lodging with free food, electricity and water with nightly cuddles right?_

“Daniel Kang…” Daehwi amusedly chuckled as he paused. Daniel is not a fan of making such letter as he has noticed how short and one liner he usually is when it comes to writing, different from how talkative he can be in chat and calls and of course, in person.

 

_Thank you for accepting me for who I am and for who I’m not. For making me feel loved for 365 days in this relationship and counting. For accepting my family who wants to adopt you dearly. For allowing me to meet the other important persons in your life._

He pouted upon reading the mention of Daniel’s family. He was able to meet them last Christmas as they celebrated the holidays in Canada, in time to meet Daniel’s entire family who gets together on Christmas break. It was fun and loud and he was able to meet Daniel’s parents, his mom just repeatedly asked if she can adopt him making Daniel sulk. It was a Christmas to remember. They then celebrated New Year in LA together with Daehwi’s mom, grandparents and Nana. The sudden arrival of his aunt Min Ji on the next day was uncalled for but Daniel still showed so much respect despite the stories Daehwi told him about his aunts and other relatives. Aunt Min Ji didn’t say much but well, Daehwi made sure to in still unto Daniel that he don’t care about what they would say. He made sure to just make the remaining days happy for Daniel and his family.

 

_If only I can show up in your hotel’s doorstep but I can’t and I know you will not like it (because you will love it <3) _

_I don’t know how to write something like this so I am getting confused on how to end this._

“Why do I hear his voice saying this while reading?” Daehwi giggled which earned chuckles from his friends.

 

_I should end this now right? I love you then. Kekeke._

“Too much for being so romantic.” Daehwi’s giggles simply show how much she likes the surprise.

 

_I’ll see you in Jeju and we’ll have to spend the long weekend happily. I’ll see you next week my love._

_I love you very much and happy anniversary! I can’t wait to greet you on our 730 th day and more._

_Enjoy Paris and call me when you’re free!_

_PS: please tell Woojin thank you for the help, Seongwu and Minhyun too!_

Daehwi turned to look at his friends who were obviously supportive of this surprised.

“You guys!”

“Who can say no to Daniel?” Seongwu shrugged.

“Thank you.” Daehwi smiled timidly as he returned his attention to the letter.

 

_Happy first anniversary Daehwi-yah. I love you._

_Love,_

_Your Daniel Hyung_

Daehwi can’t help but tear up at Daniel’s cute letter.

 

“How can I even top this?” Daehwi sulked as he placed the card back on the bed.

“I am so happy that you found Daniel.” Seongwu said as he pulled Daehwi for a hug. Who would have thought that because of his welcome party, these two met and has become one of the sweetest and loveliest couple?

“Thank you for making this possible Seongwu hyung.”

“I just hosted the party, I didn’t do anything… you two just fell in love.” Seongwu broke the hug and cupped Daehwi’s cheeks.

“Go call him.” Minhyun suggested.

“Go and I’ll take pictures for you.” Woojin added which made Daehwi laugh. Of course, he can’t let this surprise pass without taking photographs of the wonderful set up.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel sighed as he glanced at Daehwi who wasn’t even paying attention to him. He just finished applying sun block and he is so ready to have fun under the sun… not to mention how _toned_ his body is now. He shyly admitted on Jisung who kept on teasing him on how he worked extra hard in working out in preparation for this Jeju vacation he have with Daehwi. He wanted to flaunt his body and proudly show how he _worked out_ but someone seemed not to be paying attention to him.

They arrived in the villa yesterday night and they just ended up sleeping after the trip and promised to starting enjoying the vacation starting today… but it doesn’t work that way now.

“ _Daehwi-yah…_ ” he called again but Daehwi’s eyes are still locked on his laptop. They’re on the cottage for breakfast and they’re supposed to go water skiing after but that’s just the plan. When he woke up, he saw Daehwi on the coffee table inside their villa, already in front of his laptop. He has prepared the entire get up for Daniel and just waited for the older to finish changing and they left to the cottage… and Daehwi finished his breakfast quick and returned to his laptop, something that is not on Daniel’s liking.

“Give me 20 minutes more.” Daehwi replied as he gave him a single glance then returned his attention to the laptop.

Daniel’s trying his best not to sulk but he can’t help it, it’s supposed to be their anniversary vacation and they should be having fun and they strictly agreed that there should be _no work._

 

“Isn’t that Daniel? Oh my God look at his body, oh my God!!!” Daniel’s attention was caught but few passersby who was looking at him, particularly ladies who gave him the _flirty_ look that he hates the most. He just casually smiled at them as he turned his attention to Daehwi who is actually raising a brow on him. _Gulps._

“Why don’t you wear that top first? Or you may want to go ahead.” Daehwi asked as he pointed at the top he prepared for Daniel. Daniel pouted as he removed the sunglasses he’s wearing and wore the printed top and then sat beside Daehwi and leaned his head on the younger’s shoulder who returned to working when he saw that Daniel did what he said.

“I thought we promised that we’ll not work?” Daniel’s actually afraid to say this as he is aware that they both promised never to ask each other to choose between love or work… but this vacation is supposed to be special with just the two of them.

Daehwi didn’t reply as his fingers are busy typing. Just a few seconds later, he closed his laptop then faced Daniel who lifted his head from his shoulder.

“I know and I’m sorry. I promised to upload this vlog and the blog post yesterday but things happened and I wasn’t able to edit and do it… I’m sorry had to ruin our first morning here.” Daehwi pouted as he cupped Daniel’s cheeks. He made sure to wake up early to start editing and finish editing his blog entry that he was working on inside the plane while Daniel took a nap but of course, time wasn’t enough until Daniel woke up. He can’t delay it more as he signed an agreement for the schedule of the upload as he was dealing with a huge and famous brand.

“It’s okay.” Daniel pressed his lips into a line.

“Are you done now?” he asked.

“I am and promise, no more work, no more SNS and gadgets are just for camera purpose.” Daehwi replied with a beam. Daehwi’s actually very excited for this trip that he finally decided to buy a new camera and hard drive, solely dedicated for the use of him and Daniel so that he won’t need to mix up his work gadgets and the one he uses on times like this with Daniel.

“Really?” Daniel asked again which made Daehwi laugh.

“Yes, so I’m going back to our villa first to return my laptop.”

“I’m coming with you then.” Daniel stood up only or Daehwi to pull him to sit again.

“I’m going, you stay here, I need to eat again so look after our cottage.” Daehwi said as he lifted his laptop and other working stuffs.

“Daniel Kang…” he turned to face him first.

“Yes?”

“Behave.”

“I will.” He giggled.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

“Jeju is really beautiful isn’t it?” Daehwi said when he felt Daniel’s presence on the villa’s balcony. He didn’t even have to wait for him to put something on his shoulders as he’s just wearing a shirt despite the cold breeze as Daniel just wrapped his arms around him. Daehwi smiled, the place where he’ll always feel comfortable, Daniel’s embrace.

“Places are beautiful as long as you’re there.” Daniel replied and it took a moment before both of them bursted laughing while Daehwi slapping his arm that’s wrapped around Daehwi’s body.

“Where did you learn those??!”

“I’m learning from Minhyun hyung’s captions on Seongwu hyung’s pictures.” Daniel replied which made Daehwi to laugh harder.

“Stop teasing them.”

“I’m not.” Daniel just pulled Daehwi closer after the cold Jeju night breeze blew.

“I love you.”

“So sudden.” Daehwi giggled.

“I love you _Daehwi-yah_.” He repeated.

“I love you too _Daniel hyung._ ”

“We’re already really close, can’t you just call me _hyung_ the whole time?” Daniel suddenly asked. He knows that he said he’s fine with it but he really likes how Daehwi calls him _hyung._

“I’ll think about it, Daniel Kang.” Daehwi giggled again, something that Daniel finds really cute though Jisung told him that he just finds everything that Daehwi does cute, beautiful and other more stuffs that can describe Daehwi positively, _whipped._

“Okay David Lee.” And Daehwi just giggled again.

 

On that night of the party, two persons lost their love but two persons found theirs. Despite everything that happened… maybe, just maybe… _they were_ meant to be.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys it's done! Maybe, just maybe my first NielHwi (and chaptered) fic is done and I just want to thank everyone for keeping up with me. Despite all the setbacks and late updates, you still read the fic.  
> When I first posted this, I wasn't expecting hits, kudos or comments as I am aware that there's not a lot of people who ships NielHwi but I just can't take this plot away from my head with NielHwi in it so I just made it for self satisfaction and maybe, share it to you as well.  
> Thank you guys for everything!
> 
> I don't know if when will I write a new fic again but I hope you'll be there as well. 
> 
> To all the readers, those who left kudos and comments or even to those who took time to click in this fic, thank you!
> 
> Unitl next time,
> 
> irememberyou
> 
>  
> 
> PS: give NielHwi more love <3


End file.
